se buscan novios
by little Alice Cullen
Summary: Alice y Bella quieren encontrar a su hombre perfecto, pero lo encuentran en los amigos de una chica a la que apenas le hablan pero estan decididas a tener novio y a que sean ellos, pero las querran a ellas? que haran ellas para gustarles?
1. cuando la extraña hablo por primera vez

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos (salvo algunas excepciones) son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mia.**

Se busca novios.

CUANDO LA EXTRAÑA HABLÓ POR PRIMERA VEZ

Alice POV

-¿Qué hay Alice?- era Bella llamándome para que me sentara a su lado en matemáticas (a esa niña no se le da nada bien la materia pero a mi si)

-Hola Bella- me senté y cuando voltee vi. llegar al profesor así que saqué mi cuaderno.

La clase fue de lo más aburrida porque ya había visto el tema así que respondí los ejercicios y se los pasé a Bella que por lo que se veía no entendía nada. Cuando terminó la clase entró al salón Rosalie una chica de la clase a la que casi no le hablo porque enserio es de lo más pedante que uno se pueda imaginar y como no había otro lugar se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola- dijo Rosalie

-Hola- contesté fríamente

- Oye me explicas los ejercicios porque no les entendí nada- Bella estaba frente a mi lugar con su cara de perro a medio morir (que sabía que si la hacía no podía decirle que no –me daba muchísima ternura que lo hiciera-)

- Claro mira es así…

- Oye ¿a mí también me explicas? es que no entré a clase- ¿desde cuando esa Rosalie me habla?

- Mm.… Seguro, miren no es tan difícil…- 20 minutos después

-Gracias Alice eres mi salvación ¿Qué haría sin ti?

-Gracias ¿te llamas Alice verdad?

-si así es tu eres Rosalie ¡no es cierto?

-Si y… te debo una cuando necesites algo solo dilo

-OK

Bella POV

Estábamos afuera del salón de clases y yo no podía dejar de pensar que si que era raro que esa Rosalie nos hablara y todo, pero seguro fue nada más porque quería lo de matemáticas.

-¿En qué piensas?- Alice siempre se preocupaba cuando me tardaba más de 5 minutos sin decir nada

-Nada solo estaba pensando en lo extraño que fue que Rosalie nos hablara hoy no?

-Si es algo raro y más viniendo de alguien como ella. Sabes la envidio un poco

-¿A sí? y ¿por qué?

- pues porque ella tiene un novio que la quiere mucho y yo no… bueno nosotras no y creo que a este paso terminaré con algún patán que ni siquiera me tome en cuenta

-Cierto. Oye has visto a los amigos de Rosalie… Son GUAPÍSIMOS

-jajajaja si los he visto la verdad guapísimos no los define más bien están BUENÍSIMOS jajajaja

-Si y el más guapo es ese al que le dicen pitufo!!!!!!!! WOW me lo comería si pudiera ¿verdad?

-No no lo creo yo creo que el más guapo es ese que le dicen Gasper ¿as notado su cuerpo ¡O POR DIOS! Si no tuviera suficiente autocontrol me le echaría encima.

-Es demasiado exhibicionista para mi gusto

-Si pero gracias a eso le he visto su abdomen y cada que lo veo o me acuerdo empiezo a hiper ventilar

-jajajaja pensé que la de las hiper ventilaciones era yo y no tu jajajaja

-ya te quisiera ver cuando Gasper hace eso a ver que haces oye hablando de el ¿cómo se llama en realidad? Porque dudo mucho que Gasper sea su nombre real

-No se pero me gustaría saber como se llama pitufo

-Podríamos pedirle a Rosalie que nos lo diga

-Eso sería muy obvio y además si alguien no quiero que se entere de que me gusta Pitufo esa es Rosalie

-Cierto, ya ingeniaremos algo para que nos enteremos de sus nombres

-SHHHH! Ahí vienen Rosalie y su novio.

-Ho por dios viene Gasper y Pitufo con ellos, no voltees que sería muy obvio y ni nos van a ver.

-Hola Alice, hola Bella

-Hola Rosalie- me alegro de que Alice sea lo suficientemente valiente para hablar porque yo no podría con el enfrente de mi

-Díganme Rose todos lo hacen

-OK Rose ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Solo quería ver si me podrías prestar tu cuaderno de mate

-De acuerdo vamos por el

-Te importa que sea mi amigo Gasper el que te acompañe es que yo tengo teatro

-No hay problema-Alice me miró con unos ojos que claramente decían AYUDA así que me dispuse a ir con ella pero Rosalie intervino

-Bella me podrías ayudar en mi clase de teatro?

-si- contesté algo nerviosa

-Excelente ven- y me jaló con una fuerza que no me esperaba de ella y dejamos sola a la pobre Alice. Cuando llegamos al salón de teatro Rosalie me puso a ayudarla con sus guiones y Pitufo se fue a su salón sin siquiera voltearme a ver.

Alice POV

-Vamos-me dijo Gasper ¡o mi Dios!, su voz era tan sensual que solo pude asentir, ponerme roja y seguirlo. Cuando tomé el cuaderno se lo di y esperaba que lo tomara y se fuera pero no.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí?- me preguntó y yo no sabía que hacer así que intenté librarme de el lo más rápido posible porque si no lo lograba me iba a lanzar sobre el

-mmm… no, creo que iré con Bella

-De acuerdo creo que está con Rose te acompaño y sirve que le doy el cuaderno

- aja

Empezamos a caminar hacia el salón de teatro y yo casi me muero por estar caminando al lado de Gasper pero no me atrevía ni a mirarlo por miedo de que se diera cuenta pero cuando me habló no pude no voltear a verlo

-Oye te llamas Alice no es así??- OH mi dios, mi nombre se escuchaba taan bien cuando él lo pronunciaba que tuve que concentrarme para no empezar a gritar de emoción

-si, así es, oye tengo una duda

-si? Cuál es?

-¿puedo saber tu verdadero nombre? Porque la verdad dudo mucho que te llames Gasper o si???

-No, ese no es mi nombre pero es que cuando se lo digo a alguien siempre dice que suena como a Gasper y porque dicen que soy muy "amistoso", mi nombre es muy raro me llamo Jasper

- pues te diré que si es algo raro pero a mí me gusta- bueno no era del todo mentira de hecho no solo me gustaba su nombre si no también su cuerpo, su voz, su cabello, sus ojos, su boca, bueno no había nada de el que no me gustara.

-Este es el salón- wow el tiempo con Jasper se pasaba volando y NO QUERÍA QUE SE TERMINARA

-Ok será mejor que entremos ¿no?

-jajajaja si eso creo yo tambien aunque no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo.

JASPER POV

Era algo raro, me sentía tan bien con Alice que no queria entrar al salón de Rose, la verdad lo que quería era estar siempre con ella, sabía que era algo raro pero entre más hablaba con Alice más sentia que era total y completamente diferente a las otras chicas.

-Yo tampoco la verdad- ¿escuché bien? Me estaba diciendo que ella tampoco quería entrar, pero me tenía que quitar de la cabeza la idea de que yo le gustaba porque lo más probable sea porque no queria prestar su cuaderno

-Pues… tendremos que entrar si no nuestras amigas se enojarán con nosotros-

-tienes razón lo mejor será que entremos

Al entrar se me hizo raro no ver a Edward, bueno pitufo,( pero odiaba tanto su apodo), porque según yo el iba a estar con Rose

-Hola Gasper!!!- Rose era muy mala actriz cuando se trataba de ser discreta cuando estaba con la chica que sabia me gustaba

-Hola Rose, aquí tienes el cuaderno

-Gracias Alice ¡eres la mejor!

-Por nada- OH por dios era tan dulce cuando se sonrojaba, me tendré que esforzar por ser yo el siguiente que la haga sonrojarse.


	2. levantar el animo

**Hola, perdón por no subir este capi rápido pero he tenido algunos problemas para terminarlo, se que es corto pero en el sig me esforzaré por hacerlo más largo y subirlo pronto.**

**No les pude decir que este fic es la historia que nos gustaría nos pasase a una amiga y a mi, ella es Bella y yo soy Alice, Edward y Jasper son unos compañeros de la escuela a quienes casi no les hablamos pero nos gusta mucho y Rosalie es una amiga del salón quien es amiga de esos chicos así que solo me queda decir FURBI, GRILLO, ESTE FIC VA PARA USTEDES!!!!!**

LEVANTAR EL ÁNIMO

Alice POV

-¿cómo te fue?- como siempre Bella me preguntaba ¿Qué paso con Gasper y yo-¿Cómo es el?, ¿es tierno?,¿te insinuó algo?

-Claro que no Bella, ¿Qué me iba a insinuar?, ¿que le gustaba?, sabes de sobra que el es un chico increíble y que casi toda la escuela se muere por el- eso era verdad, siendo sincera toda la escuela se moría por el, por pitufo y, claro por Emmett (el novio de Rose)-

- Si, pero no debes de perder las esperanzas, además eres una chica muy bella y cualquiera se moriría por ti- Bella siempre sabia como levantarme el ánimo, pero eso no era suficiente porque ya me habían mentido en cuestiones del amor y no iba a caer tan fácilmente- ya vez que ahí esta Jared- Jared era un chico muy dulce conmigo y creo que le gustaba pero no me gustaba a mi y no le quería hacer daño

- Cierto pero es distinto el gustarle a Jared a gustarle a Jasper

- ¿Jasper???, que no es Gasper??

- su verdadero nombre es Jasper y creo que es un nombre fabuloso no crees?

- si, eso quiere decir que el ya te dijo su nombre?- solo asentí, ya sabia que se iba a poner como histérica por eso, ella es muy emotiva para este tipo de cosas- ESO ES INCREÍBLE!!!!!, le has de gustar mucho

- por favor Bella, no ves que solo es su nombre, a cualquiera se lo diría, no es algo que deba ocultar

- bueno, en eso tienes razón pero ya es un inicio, hoy te dice su nombre, mañana serán novios- OH! Bella y sus frases de motivación, las odiaba porque sabía que me las iba a creer de un momento a otro-

- Bella, deja de decirme eso, sabes que si sigues así voy a terminar haciéndome ilusiones y sé que Jasper solo me habló por se amable

- yo lo dudo pero si lo que quieres es que te deje de moitivar, deacuerdo lo haré pero solo por el momento, en cuanto Gasper te vuelva a decir algo que yo considere bueno, seguiré con mis consejos- sabía que eso era lo más que podía esperar viniendo de una emocionadísima Bella

- OK pero no te hagas ilusiones que dudo que eso vuelva a pasar, pero… cambiando de tema ¿Qué pasó con Pitufo???

- nada, ni siquiera me volteo a ver, creo que yo no existo en su mundo, lo mejor será que me olvide de el- ya conocía ese tono de voz, ella estaba muy triste porque pensó que talvez Pitufo la volteara a ver

- OH Bella, no te pongas triste, el no sabe de lo que se pierde, eres una chica increíble, cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera por estar a tu lado… bueno siendo sincera también cualquier mujer jajajaja ¿ya te había mencionado lo popular que eres con las chicas lesbianas? Jajajaja- en ese momento ella me sacó la lengua y me dio un manotazo que la verdad si me dolió un poco pero valió la pena pues logré mi objetivo, la hice sonreír y le levanté el ánimo aunque fuera solo por un momento

- tienes razón aunque esa parte de que cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera por estar a mi lado… lo dudo mucho

- claro que no, tienes una lista considerable

- así, pues si eso es cierto menciona a los 3 primeros

- Claro mmm… Jacob, Mike, Tyler… continuo con otros

- jajajaja si claro Alice u siempre inventando cosas, no creo que a alguno de ellos le guste

- ya lo creo que si ellos me lo dijeron

- no se… y menos de Jacob, el solo es mi mejor amigo, y no me digas eso de que un hombre no puede ser amigo de una chica

- lo se pero deberías ver como te mira, en serio, el mundo podría acabar pero el ni se daría cuenta porque te estaba mirando jajajaja

- que graciosa Alice, pero no me anima demasiado que te burles de que nadie se fije en mi

- Bella, jamás aria eso, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y lo último que me propondría hacer es hacerte sentir mal, la verdad lo de Jacob no es una broma pero si tu no lo quieres más que como amigo, ya no lo volveré a mencionar, y en cuanto a Pitufo…

- Ya ni lo menciones que no puedo creer que me haya hecho ilusiones con un tipo que se que no está a mi alcance

- Para, jamás vuelvas a decir eso, es todo lo contrario, el no está a tu altura, pero no lo podrá ver si te sigues vistiendo así, ya es hora de ir de compras y cambiarte ese look!!! Ya verás que cuando termine contigo, el pobre de pitufo se arrodillará para que le dejes hablar contigo

- Alice sabes que a mi no me gustan las compras…

- pero, Bella… por favor….- que bueno que soy experta en chantajes emocionales porque si no, no podría hacer que Bella aceptara ir de compras conmigo, pero sabía que eso a la larga le iba a ayudar para levantar su autoestima y a que pitufo se fijara en ella, la verdad ella es muy hermosa pero solo hacia falta retocarla

- De acuerdo Alice, saber como convencerme ¿Cuándo vamos a ir?

- mañana mismo, paso por ti a las 9:00

- Ok, nos vemos

- nos vemos, descansa para que mañana resistas

- jajajaja que bueno que mañana es sábado y tendré el domingo para reponer fuerzas

- ni tanto, pero ya veras

- A que rayos te refieres con "ni tanto"????

- ya veras… me tengo que ir bye…- mañana será un día muy divertido, también me tendré que buscar ropa para que Jasper…. Olvídalo Alice eso no es posible, pero aun así me compraré ropa nueva


	3. de compras

Bella POV  
Ya estaba lista para que Alice llegara por mi para ir de compras, no me ilusionaba para nada esa idea pero no había de otra, cuando Alice quería algo, lo conseguía, era experta en chantajes y ahora me había convencido para que la dejara llevarme de compras, tenia que aceptar que era muy buena escogiendo la ropa que mejor me quedaba pero si algo no me gusta son las compras, ni siquiera me gusta ir al super, y eso que yo tengo que cocinar, porque, francamente, dejar a cargo a mi mamá de la comida es comer algo que no se como se llama porque ella lo inventa en ese momento y en cuanto a mi papá..., no sabe cocinar nada sin quemarlo y termina pidiendo pizza, por eso me di a la tarea de aprender a cocinar.  
- Bella, ya llegó Alice- esa era mi mamá que siempre se emocionaba cuando sabía que iba a ir de compras porque cree que una persona normal debe ir de compras por lo menos 2 veces al mes, y como yo voy solo cuando Alice o mi madre me logran convencer ella cree que no soy normal, lo patético es que ya una ves lo acepto y me dijo que yo no era del todo normal, después se sintió muy mal porque pensó que yo me ofendería y me compro un nuevo libro de _cumbres borrascosas_, que es mi libro favorito

-Si mamá ya voy

- Hola Bella, ¿estas lista?

- La verdad nunca estoy lista para ir de compras pero ya me preparé mentalmente para ir hoy

-Así se habla!!!!, bueno, Renee nos vemos- era increíble que Alice se llevará tan bien con mi mamá, bueno no era del todo raro, Alice tenía ese efecto en la gente, hasta mi padre la quería y eso ya eran asuntos mayores- te regresaré a tu hija dentro de unas cuantas horas

- El tiempo que quieras Alice, la verdad es que Bella ya necesita un nuevo cambio, ¡no me veas así Bella, sabes que es cierto, te lo he dicho desde hace mas de un mes!

-jajajaja, lo mismo digo yo Renee, bueno vamos Bella antes de que cambies de decisión y te tenga que llevar a rastras

- De acuerdo Alice vamos

Subimos al auto de Alice, era increíble que sus padres le hubieran dado el carro que ella quería: un porche 911 turbo color amarillo canario, solo a Alice se le ocurría pedirlo de ese color, ya estábamos adentro cuando ella me preguntó que música quería oír, su colección de CDS no son de mis favoritos, me agradan pero creo que son muy de la década pasada y algo fresas

- puedes escoger entre las spice girl, Michael Jackson, Sixpence, Robbie Williams. Cindy Lauper, Christina Aguilera, y si te portas bien y cantas conmigo una cancion, podemos poner a Fall Out Boy

- Fall Out Boy???, desde cuando te gustan???

- me di a la tarea de oír a tus grupos favoritos y varios me gustaron y me fui a comprar algunos de sus discos pero los dejé en mi casa y solo traigo a los Fall Out Boy

- Ok Alice ¿que canción quieres que cante contigo?

- WANNABE!!!!!!

- Hay no esa no Alice sabes que esa canción no me gusta

- Pero es la que mejor te sabes!!

- Claro porque me has hecho escucharla por lo menos un centenar de veces y termine por aprendérmela

- Vamos Bell's, todo sea por Fall Out Boy

- De acuerdo- lo que hago por hacer mas ameno mi viaje al centro comercial, la verdad no odio la canción, siendo sincera es la que más me gusta de las Spice girl, pero si lo aceptaba frente a Alice no la iba a dejar de poner hasta que su disco se rayara y en ese mismo momento compraría otro así que simplemente decía que no me gustaba y así solo la oia de vez en cuando y hasta podría disfrutarla- pon la canción

- Si- y puso el disco y empezó la canción y Alice y yo cantamos a coro Wannabe

_Yo! I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, _

_I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig-ha_

_If you want my future_

_Forget my past_

_If you wanna get with me_

_Better make it fast_

_Now don't go wasting_

_My precious time_

_Get your act together_

_We could be just fine_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, _

_I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig-ha_

_If you wanna be my lover_

_You gotta get with my friends (Gotta get with my friends)_

_Make it last forever_

_Friendship never ends_

_If you wanna be my lover_

_You have got to give (You have got to give)_

_Taking is too easy_

_But that's the way it is_

_What you think about that_

_Now you know how I feel_

_Say you can handle my love_

_Are you for real (Are you for real)_

_I won't be hasty_

_I'll give you a try_

_If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye_

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, _

_I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig-ha_

_If you wanna be my lover_

_You gotta get with my friends (Gotta get with my friends)_

_Make it last forever_

_Friendship never ends_

_If you wanna be my lover_

_You have got to give (You have got to give)_

_Taking is too easy_

_But that's the way it is_

_So here's a story from A to Z_

_You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully_

_We got Em in the place who likes it in your face_

_We got G like MC who likes it on her_

_Easy V doesn't come for free, (she's a real lady),_

_And as for me, ha you'll see_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_If you wanna be my lover_

_You gotta get with my friends (Gotta get with my friends)_

_Make it last forever_

_Friendship never ends_

_If you wanna be my lover_

_You have got to give (You have got to give)_

_Taking is too easy_

_But that's the way it is_

_If you wanna be my lover_

_(You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, _

_you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam)_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_(Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha...)_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and zigazig-ah_

_If you wanna be my lover_

La verdad me había divertido mucho cantando la canción pero prefería la música que a mi me gustaba

- Listo Alice, ya cante la canción ahora debes poner el disco

- Si, ya lo se, quieres oír todo el disco de Fall Out Boy o quieres solo oír unas cuantas y luego seguir con Muse, o con Linkin Park, o con Paramore...

- MARY ALICE BRANDON!!! TRAES LOS DISCOS DE MIS BANDAS FAVORITAS Y ME MENTISTE CON TAL DE QUE CANTARA LA CANCIÓN!!!!!!

- Vamos Bella, no te enojes, es que si no te mentía no ibas a querer cantar la canción conmigo y es algo que me ilusiona mucho!!! perdóname

- De acuerdo que disco tienes de Muse??

- mmm... deja me acuerdo tengo... Absolution, Black Holes And Revelations, Origin of Symmetry, Haarp, Showbiz y Hullabaloo

- Tienes casi todos los discos!!!!!

- si la verdad son muy buenos me gustaron bastante

- wow, pero primero quiero oir America's Suitehearts

- Esa es una gran canción busca el disco en la guantera

No lo podía creer, Alice tenía tolos los discos que me gustaban aparte de los de Muse tenia los 2 album's de 30 secons to mars, Riot y All we Know Is Falling de Paramore,

los 7 discos de Fall Out Boy, tenia LOS 9 DISCOS DE LINKIN PARK. Ya no me quería emocionar tanto así que saque Folie a Deux de la guantera para poner la canción a sonar, puse la canción numero 4 y me puse a disfrutar de uno de mis grupos favoritos

_You could have knocked me out with a (feather)_

_I know you've heard this all before but we're just hell's (neighbors) _

_Why why why won't the world revolve around me?_

_In my dreams trees grow all over the streets_

_I don't know much about classic cars _

_But I've got a lot of friends stuck on classic coke _

_Down, set, one, hut, hut, hike _

_Media blitz _

_Let's hear it for America's suitehearts _

_But I must confess _

_I'm in love with my own sins _

_Let's hear it for America's suitehearts _

_But I must confess _

_I'm in love with my own sins _

_You can bow and pretend _

_Like you don't don't know you're a legend _

_Time time time hasn't told anyone else yet _

_(Sorry I just) let my love loose again _

_I don't know much about classic cars _

_But I've got a lot of friends stuck on classic coke _

_Down, set, one, hut, hut, hike _

_Media blitz _

_Let's hear it for America's suitehearts _

_But I must confess _

_I'm in love with my own sins _

_Let's hear it for America's suitehearts _

_But I must confess _

_I'm in love with my own sins _

_You could have knocked me out with a (feather) _

_I know you've heard this all before _

_Let's hear it for America's suitehearts _

_But I must confess _

_I'm in love with my own sins _

_Let's hear it for America's suitehearts _

_But I must confess _

_I'm in love with my own sins _

_Let's hear it for _

_Let's hear it _

_Let's hear it for _

_Let's... _

_Suitehearts_

- Ya llegamos Bella, de regreso iré mas lento si quieres para que puedas oír mas canciones

- Mas te vale Alice porque después de que me hiciste cantar Wannabe a todo pulmón esto es lo menos que me debes

- Hay clámate que bien que disfrutaste el cantar la canción, se te notaba en la cara y más que en momentos cantaste aún más fuerte que yo!!!

- No es cierto- me asusto tanto que Alice se diera cuenta de que me había gustado cantar que mi voz sonó un poco más aguda de lo que debía haber sonado- no mientas Alice

- No miento, de hecho hasta me tomé la molestia de grabarte con mi celular para que lo veas- Ay no eso no puede ser posible y de repente se oyó mi voz, saliendo del celular de Alice, cantando a todo lo que me daban los pulmones

**_Yo! I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_**

**_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_**

**_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_**

**_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_**

**_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, _**

**_I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig-ha_**

En ese momento logré quitarle a Alice su celular y apagar la canción y cuando estaba a punto de borrarla ella me lo arrebató

- A eso si que no Bella- todavía se seguía riendo- esto me va a servir como chantaje para que me dejes comprarte aun más ropa, ya verás que a la larga me lo agradecerás

- Alice eres la persona más ruin y malvada que conozco

- gracias- seguía riéndose- pero no te preocupes, en cuanto estemos de regreso a tu casa borraré la canción y nadie se enterará de esto

- segura??

- acaso no confías en mi?? enserio Bella, me decepcionas bastante, no puedo creer que ni mi mejor amiga me conozca!!!

- Alice no me digas eso, es solo que meda pena pensar que alguien más me oyera dar semejantes alaridos!!!- sabía que si decía algo como eso ella se reiría y volvería a estar contenta y lo logré

- Hay Bella, no cantas tan mal, pero está bien todo olvidado, estas lista para las compras??- ni siquiera me dejó contestarle- de acuerdo vamos- y así me arrastró a la primera de las muchas tiendas que hoy visitaríamos

La primera tienda a la que entramos era algo pequeña pero llena de ropa por todas partes, no miento, había ropa por donde miraras, de todos los colores que conocía y algunos que en mi vida había visto

- Bien Bella empecemos con faldas- estaba a punto de decirle que yo no usaba faldas cuando se percato de lo que iba a decir (en serio esta chica parece que puede leer la mente) cuando saco su celular en forma de amenaza y yo resignada nada más suspiré y asentí

Estuvimos en esa tienda por lo que me pareció una eternidad y 5 faldas, 2 vestidos, 9 blusas y 2 pantalones después salimos de esa tienda

- Bien Alice aquí se terminó mi dinero creo que lo mejor será regresar

- ¿A caso estas loca?, apenas empezamos

- Pero Alice ya no tengo más dinero

- Bella te llevé a esa tienda para que gastaras u dinero y no te asustaras pero las siguientes prendas van por mi cuenta

- Asustarme de que Alice??? y... van por tu cuenta?? claro que no Alice no puedo aceptar que tu me pagues mas ropa

- no seas tonta Bella, sabes que no me cuesta nada, y me gusta gastarme mi dinero en mi mejor amiga

La verdad es que Alice tenía mucho dinero, sus padres eran empresarios poderosos pero no pasaban mucho tiempo con ella y a cambio de eso le dieron 5 tarjetas de crédito y su carro

- Alice...

- Calla Bella, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho porque sé que tu no me quieres porque tengo dinero si no porque me conoces a mi

- Si Alice pero me da pena

- Nada de penas, le diremos a Renee que conseguimos toda la ropa en una barata y que por eso te alcanzó para tanto

- De acuerdo- Alice me hizo jurarle que no le diría nada a mi mamá ni a mi padre de que ella tenia ese dinero y así lo he hecho- pero ahora explícame porque me voy a asustar?

- jajaja bueno porque lo que compraste no es ni la tercera parte de lo que vas a tener al final del día

- Oh no Alice no me hagas eso

- Por favor Bella, hazme feliz y deja que te compre eso!!!

- De acuerdo, ¿no quieres algo mas?- le dije sarcásticamente pero no utilicé el tono adecuado y ella lo mal interpretó

- Oh Bella eres la mejor, y si, me gustaría que te quedaras a dormir unos días conmigo, mis padres salieron de viaje y no van a regresar hasta dentro de 2 semanas!!!!

- Pues por mi no hay problema pero no se si Renee y Charlie aceptarán

- Claro que aceptarán, yo los convenceré

- De acuerdo, sigamos con estas entupidas compras

- claro

Salimos a las 7:00 pm del centro comercial y tenia (sin contar la ropa que me había comprado al principio) 15 faldas, 30 blusas, 9 vestidos, 6 pantalones, 2 bolsas grandes a reventar de ropa interior y 10 pares de zapatos

- Esta fue una buena excursión de compras no Bella??

-. Si, tan buena que no quiero repetirla hasta dentro de un año por lo menos

- De eso nada Bella, dentro de unos meses regresaremos,

- No Alice por favor!!!!!, seré tu esclava pero no me hagas volver a hacer esto!!!!

- no,no, no, no se repetirá, lo único que puedo hacer por ti es que la siguiente vez solo serán 2 horas vale?

- Si eso es a lo que más puedo aspirar- sabia que no valía la pena discutir, Alice se saldría con la suya y más que mi mamá la apoyaría

- de acuerdo que quieres oír de regreso a casa??

- mmm... quiero oír una canción que dudo mucho que tengas pero tengo que preguntarte tienes el soundtrack de howls moving castle?

- Pero claro que si, adoro esa canción es el primer disco, de arriba a abajo de la guantera, ponlo

Ese fue un buen viaje de regreso escuchamos muchas de mis canciones favorita y cuando llegamos a casa Alice les pidió a mis padres que me dejaran quedarme con ella durante unos días y ellos aceptaron , primero creí que le dirían que solo unos 3 o 4 días a lo mucho pero cuando ella les dijo que no iban a estar sus padres durante 2 semanas, losaceptaron que yo me quedara con Alice hasta que sus padres regresaran, siempre y cuando fuéramos a mi casa por ,lo menos cada 2 días, así que desde el domingo estaría con Alice en su casa (que no conocía) así que ella pasaría por mi el día de mañana.


	4. es gay?

**HOLA!!! PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA PERO HE TENIDO CIERTOS PROBLEMILLAS JAJAJA, ES UNA HISTORIA LARGA DE CONTAR ASÍ QUE NO LO HARÉ!!!, DE ACUERDO SO LO QUIERO INFORMARLES QUE TUVE UN LIGERO PROBLEMA CON MI COMP. EN EL CAPITULO 2 Y HUBO UN ERROR, PARED, NO SE LLAMA ASÍ, SU NOMBRE ES JARED!!! BUENO QUERIA ACLARAR ESTO PORQUE PRONTO VA A IR TOMANDO RELEVANCIA EN LA HISTORIA Y NO QUIERO CONFUSIONES!!!, DE TODOS MODOS YA CORREGÍ SU NOMBRE EN EL CAPI. DE ACUERDO LES DEJO ESTE , ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

Bella POV

Ya estábamos apunto de llegar a la casa de Alice, la verdad eso lo sabía porque ella me lo acababa de decir pero la verdad es que no veía nada

Alice estas segura de que no te perdiste

-Jajaja claro que estoy segura Bella solo confía en mí

Ok- y me quedé callada y cuando estaba a punto de volver a preguntar Alice giro el volante y nos adentramos en un sendero casi imperceptible y sin pavimentar y de pronto surgió una casa enorme y muy hermosa de 3 pisos era increíble- ¿esa es tu casa?

Jaja si Bella, esa es mi casa, ¿estás lista? Porque nos vamos a divertir a lo grande!!!!

¿qué tienes pensado?

Pues primero comeremos, nos arreglaremos las uñas, nos peinaremos, decidiremos como nos vestiremos mañana y por ultimo veremos películas, tengo bastantes para que escojamos!

Ok- no podía decirle que no, aunque lo único que me entusiasmaba de sus planes era la idea de las películas- ¿Qué comeremos?

Comida italiana, la mande pedir, no debe tardar mientras te enseñaré mi casa- acababa de entrar y me deslumbró su casa, era muy hermosa- veamos esta es la cocina- me lo dijo señalando una puerta a su lado- más adelante está la sala, y la puerta a su lado da al comedor, si quieres podemos comer ahí o en mi cuarto que dices??

Creo que en tu cuarto será lo mejor- me daba mucha pena comer en algo tan elegante porque conociéndome tiraría algo y no quería que regañaran a Alice por llevar a casa a una amiga que echa a perder las cosas

Si creo que tienes razón, en mi cuarto sería lo mejor porque ahí haremos lo demás, pues ven te lo enseñaré- me llevó al segundo piso, y en el piso solo había una puerta- ven,- abri la puerta y entramos al cuarto de Alice, en realidad podría ser un apartamento tenia una pequeña sala con una mesita y enfrente una gran pantalla de televisión, había 2 camas matrimoniales- puse 2 camas porque siempre quise que una amiga se quedará conmigo pero no había encontrado a ninguna con la que sintiera que en realidad me quisiera pero, ya estas tu asi que por fin puedo hacer realidad mi sueño!!! SOY MUY FELIZ, BELLA ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA- y en ese momento me abrazó muy fuertey yo le devolví el abrazo

Sabes que también eres mi mejor amiga Alice y te quiero muchísimo yo también- en ese mismo momento un ruido me hizo saltar sono una campana muy fuerte y Alice se empezó a reir por mi reacción

Es la comida ahorita vengo voy por ella

Te acompaño..

Claro que no, vete poniendo la pijama que está en la cama para que empecemos nuestra fienta de pijamas

Alice…

Solo póntela, los reclamos los puedes hacer más tarde, regreso en un momento

En o que Alice regresaba fui hacia las camas y vi que en una había una pijama, era un short pequeño y su camiseta a juego color azul en varias tonalidades, me las puse y justo cuando había terminado Alice tocó la puerta

Puedo pasar??

Claro, pasa

Te queda muy bien, aquí esta la comida- me enseño las 2 enormes bolsas que tenia- no sabía que te gustaba así que pedí de todo lo que tenía el menú

Alice en mi vida podría comer una cuarta parte de lo que compraste

No te preocupes, si no nos lo acabamos lo guardamos y se lo puedo dar a una de las señoras que trabajan aquí

Eso ases

Claro, hago eso siempre, de hecho a veces pido más comida para dársela a ella, porque me ha contado que no tiene mucho tiempo para cocinar y que si sobra comida me agradecería mucho que se lo diera

Pues bueno… ahora dime porque me pusiste en pijama desde la 1 de la tarde??

Mira, tenemos que estar cómodas y que ropa hay que sea más cómoda que una pijama??

Tu te pondrás una??

Claro! Ahora vuelvo- y dejó las bolsas en la mesa que estaba enfrente de la salita y entró a una puerta que entendí era su closet y entonces si me quedé con la boca abierta- e..eso es tu clo- closet??

Si, por??

Es enorme!!!

Jajajaja ya conoces mi obsesión por la ropa

Obsesión se queda corto

Jajaja bueno me voy a cambiar

En ese momento abrió una puerta y entro a lo que era un baño pero bastante más grande de lo que mediría uno normal, salió después de un momento con una pijama igual a la mía pero color morado

Ahora estamos casi iguales jajaja, de acuerdo vamos a comer

Nos sentamos a comer y Alice propuso que viéramos una película mientras comíamos, así que me levanté a buscar una película y encontré una película malísima que ya había visto pero que escogí porque Alice no la había visto y porque quería reirme un poco

¿Mr. Woodcock?- preguntó Alice- de que se trata??

Ya verás

Y empezó la película, mientras comíamos y de repente me dí cuenta de que ya llegaba la parte que yo había estado esperando,,, Cuando la madre dice que es su novio y lo llama… JASPER

En ese momento Alice se atragantó y empezó a toser

¿Qué sucede?- pregunté con falsa inocencia que Alice detectó rápidamente

Eres muy malvada Bella

Yo??? Por que lo dices??? Yo solo quería que vieras esta película porque…

Porque… que???

Pues… PORQUE SABÍA QUE IBAS A ESTAR PENSANDO EN GASPER MIENTRAS COMIAS jajajajajajaja

ESO ES MENTIRA!!!

Si es mentira por que te turbaste???

Pues porque,.. porque… porque…

Porque estabas pensando en el

NO, bueno un poco- la mire a los ojos y lo tuvo que admitir- DEACUERDO ESTABA PENSANDO EN EL DESDE QUE EMPECÉ A COMER FELIZ???

Jajaja lo sabía y si estoy muy feliz – me sacó la lengua

Eres una malvada Isabella Swan!!!

Yo??

Si tu!!!

Jajaja ok perdón Alice, solo quería que aceptaras que pensabas mucho en el

Pero claro que pienso mucho en él es muy guapo y lindo pero me tengo que olvidar de él porque no hay posibidad alguna de que el se fije en mi

Yo creo que estas exagerando

Claro que no exagero, ya sebes que le dijo que no a muchas chicas que se le declararon eso quiere decir…

-¿Qué es gay?

NO!!!!!!!, o tal vez si, pero no puede ser gay, no, me volveria loca si el resultara ser gay

Pero… no sería más fácil olvidarte de el si es gay???

CLARO QUE NOOOO!!!!!!!

Pero por que??

Porque entonces me diría "seamos buenas amigas"

Jajajaja

No estoy bromeando Isabella

Perdón pero suena cómico, de acuerdo, seamos positivas, tal vez no sea gay, y solo le dijo que no a las otras porque no le gustaban o porque no le gusta que se le lancen

Tú crees que eso sea posible???

Claro, lo más probable es que así sea

- gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor

Me alegro, ahora te tengo que contar algo de lo que me enteré

De que te enteraste???

Pues… de que Jared… es amigo de Jasper!!!

Que???

Si, enserio, me lo dijo ayer

¿Cómo rayos te lo dijo si ayer estabas conmigo?

Me lo comentó en un mensaje, le pregunté si lo conocía

No te pregunto el por que tu interés??

No, ya sabes que es un poco tarado

Oye no lo insultes, es mi amigo

Ya sé que es tu amigo pero debes admitir que es un poco menso!!!

Jajajaja pues sí, si es algo tonto!!

Bueno, me comentó que conoce a Jasper desde la primaria y que son muy amigos pero que en la escuela casi no están juntos porque a Jared no le caen bien los otros amigos de Jasper!!

Wow eso si que es loco

No, lo loco es el triángulo incompleto amoroso, bueno tal vez si esté completo, jajaja

¿De que rayos hablas?

Mira: Jared está enamorado de ti, tu de Jasper y si Jasper es gay, tal vez el esté enamorado de Jared jajaja

Ja… ja… ja… no me causa ni una pisca de gracia!!!

Ok!

Pero además que es esa tontería de que le gusto a Jared?

Es ovio que está enamorado de ti

Que tonta eres, Jared no esta enamorado de mi

Si lo esta

No lo esta

Si

No

Si

Mira Bella podemos pasar la tarde entera en este estúpido juego o simplemente nos callamos y vemos que nos pondremos mañana

De acuerdo, veamos que nos pondremos mañana

Y así pasaron 2 horas hasta que decidimos que nos llevaríamos, escogimos, para Alice, una minifalda rosa con holanes i una blusa totalmente blanca, con unos tenis blancos y unas calcetas larcas con rayas rosas que combinaba muy bien con la falde y para mi, unos jeans deslavados y rotos (que me quedaban muy bien si se me permite presumir) y una blusa rosa con un escote en la espalda, después de eso nos sentamos a ver un maratón de películas comiendo palomitas, las películas que vimos fueron: "El increíble castillo vagabundo", "pequeñas grandes amigas", "locura de amor en las vegas", una que no había visto nunca pero me fasino "crepúsculo" , "vaselina" y terminamos con "titanic"

Alice creo que ya es hora de dormir

Si eso creo, vamos- nos encaminamos a las camas y nos acostamos- dulces sueños Bella

Descansa

Sueña con pitufo

Y tu con Gaspar

El día de mañana será increíble, o por lo menos eso espero.

**OK, AQUÍ SE TERMINA EL CAPI, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, ME AGRADARIA QUE DEJARAN COMENTARIOS!!!!, ESPERO TENES PRONTO EL SIG. YA QUE EN ADELANTE SE EMPESARÁ A FORMAR LA HISTORIA DE AMOR DE ALICE Y JASPER!!!,**

**QUERIA COMENTARLES QUE LA PELI DE MS WOODWCOCK, SI EXISTE, ES ALGO MALA, PERO SI SE LLAMA JASPER, EL INCREIBLE CASTILLO VAGABUNDO (HOWLS MOVING CASTLE ES EL TÍTULO ORIGINAL) ES UNA DE MIS PELIS FAVORITAS (GRACIAS POR ESO DANNYA) Y LAS OTRAS QUE MENCIONE ME GUSTAN MUCHO Y TENGO MUCHOS RECUERDOS DE MI VIDA GRACIAS A ELLAS!!!!.**

**EL SIG. CAPÍTULO LO INTENTARÉ SUBIR PARA DENTRO DE 3 DIAS APROX… DESENME SUERTE PARA TERMINARLO!!!**


	5. por favor!

**HOLA. SE QUE PROMETI EL CAPI PARA ANTES PERO NO LO PUDE TERMINAR A TIEMPO, AQUÍ LO TIENEN, EL QUE BIENE VA A ESTAR BUIENO, VERAN LO QUE LE PASA AL POBRE JARED, Y A JASPER. EL PROX LES PROMETO QUE INTENTARÈ PUBLICARLO LO MÀS RÀPIDO POSIBLE. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, NO LES CUESTA NADA!!! GRACIAS POR SUS ALERTAS, Y POR PONERME COMO DE SUS FAVORITOS.**

Bella POV

Hoy era mi primer día de escuela llegando desde la casa de Alice, me sentía muy nerviosa debido a que Alice me había escogido un conjunto de ropa, que aunque me veía bien, no me sentía cómoda, porque no eran mis típicos jeans con mi playera suelta

-Vamos Bella, te ves fantástica, todos te lo dirán

- Ese es el problema Alice, no quiero ser el centro de atención y no quiero que todos me vean

- Entre los que te van a ver va a estar pitufo!!!- quería convencerme a toda costa y lo estaba logrando, me sonrojé y acepte porque creí que eso es lo mejor que se podía hacer cuando Alice Brandon ha tomado la decidió de que vayas vestido de una forma (y que me había convencido, porque si me gustaría que pitufo me viera)

- De acuerdo Alice, tu ganas, iré a la escuela sin rechistar ni una sola vez

- Ya sabía que lo harías, no te conviene apostar contra mí porque veo el futuro jajajaja

- Si claro ¡Señoras y señores, con ustedes Alice la vidente!- lo hacía en broma pero la verdad a veces parecía que Alice si veía el futuro

-Subámonos al coche

Nos subimos y fuimos todo el camino a la escuela escuchando música cuando llegamos lo primero que vimos fue a Jared (solía pensar en él como una abeja que iba tras una miel en especial, que era Alice- aunque ella no me creyera-)

- Hola Alice- vi la sonrisa de alegría infinita que la daba ver a Alice

- Que hay Jared?

- Nada nuevo- en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Alice no era la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra (aunque creo que él la veía como la única mujer- Ah hola Bella ¡te ves bien!

- Gracias, se lo debo a Alice

- Si, ella es muy buena en eso verdad?

- si, la verdad es que si, y según se, no es en lo único en lo que es buena- le guiñe el ojo y el enrojeció porque entendió que yo ya sabìa que le gustaba Alice

- De que hablan?- en ese momento Alice había notado la plàtica

- nada, solo le comentaba a Jared que el tener buen sentido de la moda no es tu único talento- era el turno de Alice de enrojecer

- jajaja, que tonterías dices Bella, ok se nos hace tarde para la clase, nos vemos Jared

- las puedo acompañar a su clase?

- pero, que tu no tienes tu clase el el eldifico mas alejado del nuestro?

- si, esto…- pobre chico ya había enrojecido 2 veces en menos de 5 minutos- ya me voy- y salió corriendo a toda velocidad

- Que malvada eres Alice!!

- yo? Y que hice?

- apenaste al pobre Jared jaja

- y por que?, solo le pregunte si su clase era en ese edificio, no quiero que llege tarde

- no entendiste que el nos querìa acompañar, o debería decir, te querìa acompañar?

- ya te dije que eso es una tonterìa Bella

- ya verás,

- vamos a entrar

**JARED POV**

Corrí todo lo que mis piernas me permitían, que pena, Alice se podría dar cuenta de que me gustaba

Que hay Jared?

Me di cuenta, en ese momento de que Jasper (mi mejor amigo estaba cerca cuando parè de correr

Que hay Jasper?

Nada… pero tú tienes un problema

Co como sa sabes?

Sencillo, te conozco desde que éramos niños y se interpretar tu cara ¿de qué se trata?

-La chica que me gusta casi se da cuenta por una tontería que hice

- pues que hiciste?

- notò que la querìa acompañar a su clase que estaba muy lejos de mi salón

- creo que lo mejnor que puedes hacer es declarártele

- enserio crees eso?

- claro, haber desde cuando la conoces?

- desde hace como un año

- entonces puedes declarártele

- pero me da cosa

- tranquilo, yo me le quisiera declarar a alguien pero la conocí hace poco y temo que se asuste

- que raro que te pase eso, tu no eres de los que les gusta declarársele a una chica y menos tan rápido

- si, lo se pero ella es la chica de mis sueños, desde que la vi supe que era increíble, y cuando hable con ella lo confirme

-wow debe de ser una chicaq increíble

- si, pero y la tuya como se llama?

- Alice Brandon, es bajita, tiene una cara preciosa y se peina con una punta de su cabello para un lado diferente

**JASPER POV**

- Alice Brandon, es bajita, tiene una cara preciosa y se peina con una punta de su cabello para un lado diferente

Qué??, esa era la descripción de mi chica perfecta, no podía creer eso, pero, Jared es mi mejor amigo así que lo iba a apoyar incondicionalmente, me importaba mas el que Alice, o eso es lo que debería ser

Te ayudaré vale?

-Gracias pero.. como lo harás?

- fácil, yo la conozco, le pediré una cita y tu irás en mi lugar y te la declararas- que estaba haciendo? Le iba a dejar a la chica de mis sueños a Jared, pero el era mi mejor amigo…

- claro eso sería increíble, pero mejor me mando por paquetería al restaurant, y salgo como una sorpresa

- que?- este chico es màs estúpido de lo que pensaba?? O que le paso??- si, es perfecto, ella va a esperar y llego yo en una gran caja de paqueterìa y cuando la abra salgo yo con un ramo de rosas y le pido que sea mi novia

- no creo que eso funcione…

- confía en mi Jas! A ella le gusta la creatividad y que hay màs creativo que eso?

- pues… si tu lo dices…

- Gracias, eres el mejor amigo del mundo, ahora ve y dile a Alice de tu "cita"

- ahora?

- claro no puedo esperar y dile que la cita será esta noche a las 8:30 en el restaurant italiano de la plaza principal

- a… ok en que salón esta?

- en el de matemáticas del edificio A

- a ya se en donde- ere en el salón donde sacó su cuaderno y me lo dio jamás podría olvidar ese lugar- ahora voy

Y me encamine al lugar y la vi, tan radiante como una diosa, decidí no pensar en eso para no hacerme más difícil todo, me acerque a ella por detrás y la salude con un susurro en su oído

-hola Alice, te ves bien- ella saltó y dio un pequeño grito y en eso volteo y me vio y se sonrojo ya había mencionado lo bien que se ve cuando se sonroja

- hola jazz!!- se sonrojo aún mas- perdón, Jasper

- Jazz me agrada pero solo tu me puedes llamar así

- enserio?

- claro, pero solo si sales hoy conmigo a cenar

- que?, es broma verdad?

- no bromearía, saldrías a cenar hoy conmigo Alice???

- esto.. no se Jasper…

- di que si porfavor,- y le puse una carita de perrito a medio morir

- esa es mi cara de cordero a medio degollar he!!- y puso una cara de borreguito, la mejor que he visto- ves?

- si, pero te tengo que convencer!!!

- si te digo que si te puedo llamar Jazz?

- si me dices que si me puedes llamar como quieras

- jajaja de acuerdo, te digo que si

- gracias- y le di un beso en la mejilla y le susurre- de todos modos te hubiera dejado decirme como quieras, me gusta como suena saliendo de tus labios- se sonrojo y me di cuenta de que me tenia que ir si no quería arruinarle la oportunidad a mi amigo- ok, te veo a las 8:30 en elñ restaurante italiano de la plaza principal

- de acuerdo allá nos vemos

Me fui con mi amigo y le dije que ella había aceptado, preparamos todo se metió en una caja de paquetería de madera con un traje y un ramo de rosas, les dimos la dirección y la hora a los de paquetería y a quien iba el nombre de quien la recibiría y yo me dije a mi mismo que iria a checar como iba la cita a la hora indicada.


	6. revelaciones

**HOLA, AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPÌTULO PROMETIDO ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**ALICE POV**

No lo podía creer, Jasper me acababa de invitar a una cita y yo le había dicho que si, se lo tenía que contar a Bella

BELLA!!

-que pasa Alice

- oh nada, solo que… JASPER ME ACABA DE INVITAR A CENAR NCON EL

- AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!- ese era uno de los gritos más potentes que mi amiga había dado en la vida- NO LO PUEDO CREER

- si lo sé, fue tan lindo, wow no lo quería hacer pero ya me enamore

En ese momento un tipo de paquetería se estaba llevando una gran caja de madera pero no me importó de todos modos seguí platicando con Bella

Enserio estoy enamorada, Jasper es el hombre de mis sueños, lo amo con todo mi ser, pero no se si el lo hace porque llevo muy poco de conocerlo y si le digo se asustará

-es obvio que el también te quiere si no, no te hubiera invitado a cenar

- eso espero, nos vamos para que me ayudes a cambiarme y más te vale no ponerme peros porque estoy muy nerviosa y nadie más sabe llegar a mi casa de acuerdo?

- ok Ali

Nos fuimos y me cambié, me puse un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla y le arregle el cabello, me puse una gabardina blanca que me llegaba a los pies y a las 8:00 en punto me dispuse a salir de mi casa para llegar a tiempo, no quería que Jasper me esperara mucho, a las 8:30 estaba en el restaurante y me senté en la mesa que me designaron

**JASPER POV**

Llegue a la hora de la cita y me dispuse a ver cómo iba todo, cuando dieron las 8:55, llegó el paquete para Alice y cuando lo abrió todo se arruino, en vez de salir Jared de ahí, apareció una podadora de césped, entonces me dispuse a hablarle a mi amigo

-Jasper?

- Donde estas?

- sácame de aquí, me llevaron a una bodega del centro, no sé cómo se llama

-voy para allá- fui corriendo con los repartidores y me dieron la dirección de la bodega, tomé mi auto y conduje hasta ahí y cuando llegue tuve que escabullirme del guardia y entre- Jared donde estas?

- JASPER ESTOY AQUÍ- y con sus gritos lo localicé y lo saque de la caja, lo encontré llorando

-Que te paso?

- No importa, debes ir con Alice, ella te ama a ti, a mi no me quiere pero a ti si, corre

No tuve que oír más, corrí hasta mi carro, y conduje al restaurant cuando entre ella ya no estaba y pregunte por ella y solo me dijeron que se fue hacia 15 minutos y había salido llorando, me sentí tan mal así que corrí en su búsqueda esperando que no se hubiera ido a su casa

**ALICE POV**

Era una idiota, creer que él me quería, pero que rayos me pasaba, seguramente era una broma, no quise irme a casa porque no quería preocupar a Bella, así que me senté en unos escalones, y seguí llorando por un rato pensando en lo tonta que era, me pregunte el porqué habría yo creído que Jasper Whitlock se habría fijado en mi, por dios era uno de los chicos más populares y guapos del instituto y yo había creído que se había fijado en mi, era una estúpida, no quería ir a esa escuela en mi vida. Estaba muy concentrada en eso cuando unos flashazos me sacaron de mis depresivas ideas, no me había dado cuenta de que había una cabina fotográfica a unos pasos de mí, me acerque y vi las fotos.

Era una persona a la que no se le veía la cara porque un cuaderno la tapaba, en el cuaderno había algo escrito que hizo que mi llanto sesera de la impresión, eran 5 fotos y en cada una había una frase diferente, decían:

ALICE:

NO LLORES

PORQUE SI LLORAS ME MUERO

PORQUE TE AMO

Y TE HE AMADO DESDE QUE TE CONOSÌ.

Cuando terminé de leerlas me puse a llorar otra vez y me voltee a ver quien salía de ahí pero ese alguien ya estaba a mi lado

-Perdóname- Era Jasper- No era mi intención que las cosas salieran así, se supone que Jared iba a llegar en mi lugar en la caja de paquetería pero hubo un error y te mandaron la caja equivocada

-pero… fuiste tú quien me invitaste- pude decir entre sollozos

-sí, lo sé, lo hice porque Jared no se atrevía a hacerlo

Estaba oyendo bien, Jasper me había invitado para que en su lugar llegara Jared?? Ya me había enojado y no pensaba dejar que el me dañara haciéndome sentir mal

-Entonces debo de pensar que los mensajes son de Jared no?? , Los escribiste de su parte no es asì?

-no Alice, eso es mío

- entonces según tu, me amas?

-no, según yo, estoy más que seguro de que te amo

-pues, entonces explícame porque el que iba a cenar conmigo era Jared y no tu

- el estaba enamorado de ti y es mi mejor amigo…

-ha claro, entonces yo soy el hueso y ustedes los perros y tu como buen amigo, dejaste que Jared me tomara como un perro toma su hueso, no es así?

- no Alice no es así

- Entonces explícate

-Alice, te amo, pero, creí que te asustaría que te lo dijera…

- y decidiste que era mejor que anduviera con tu amigo para así después tu andar conmigo??

Me tomo los hombros con sus brazos

-Alice déjame terminar a mí, por favor, dame la oportunidad de explicarte desde mi punto de vista, sé que soy un imbécil, no necesitas decírmelo. Yo ya lo sé, sé que no te merezco, pero por lo menos déjame te digo como sucedió todo- me quede callada- me vas a dejar?

- no me estas pidiendo que te deje hablar? Pues estoy guardando silencio- el sonrió y yo lo fulminé con la mirada, el lo entendió y dejo de sonreír y siguió la explicación

- veras, el me dijo que desde hacía más de un año estaba enamorado de ti, y yo creí que era algo normal que tu le amaras a él y que mis posibilidades de que te gustara eran pocas, y si te decía que te amaba te asustarías y si Jared se te declaraba después no lo ibas a aceptar porque sabrías que éramos amigos y no te querrías meter en problemas, y por eso accedí en ayudarle

Alcé la mano

-Que pasa Alice?

-Ya puedo hablar?

-Jajaja si claro

-Por que te decidiste a mera hora venir a decirme esto?

-Pues… porque Jared me dijo que tu no lo querías a él y que me querías a mi

-Y el cómo se entero?

-Te oyó mientras estaba en la caja

-Ha claro y como ya sabias que te quería decidiste decírmelo?-estaba muy enojada

-Lo sé, soy un tarado, y comprenderé que no me quieras hablar ni tener ningún trato conmigo de hoy en adelante, pero necesitaba que supieras que te amo, y que estoy muy seguro de que no podre amar a nadie más que a ti, nunca me había sentido así por alguien y quiero que sepas también que siempre estaré ahí para ti Alice TE AMO Y no me importa gritarlo- en ese momento se puso a gritar –TE AMO, TE AMO TE AMO

-Y YO A TI- dejo de gritar en ese momento y me miro

-Que dijiste?

-Dije que yo también te amo y que tampoco me importa gritarlo

-Me sonrió, con la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida y yo se la devolví, me puse de puntitas y tomé sus hombros como apoyo y el entendió lo que quería y se agacho y nos besamos, fue el beso más tierno de i vida, sentía el amor que él me quería transmitir y yo le quise dar a entender que yo también lo amaba, acabamos el beso por falta de aire

-Te amo Alice Brandon

-Te amo Jasper Whitlock

-Eres la mujer de mi vida, y por ello te cuidaré con la mía, te amare por el resto de mi vida

-Eres lo que siempre soñé, lo que creí que solo podría pasar en mis fantasías y sé que no podría vivir sin ti

-Jajaja, sabes, si alguien nos oyera creería que llevamos años de relación

-Los llevamos, te he amado sin que supiera que eras tú desde hace mucho tiempo

-Y yo a ti

-Te puedo confesar algo?

-Lo que quieras

-Promete que no te burlaras

-No me podría burlar de ti jamás amor- le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa

-Eres mi primer novio, no quiera tener uno hasta que no fuera el indicado

-Sabes algo?

-Se muchas cosas, pero no estoy segura de a que te refieres jajaja

-Jajaja, quiero que sepas que tú también eres mi primera novia

-Enserio? Wow eso si es sorprendente

-Tú crees?,

-Claro, no lo digo para subirte el ego pero eres uno de los chicos más atractivos del instituto y me cuesta creer que sea tu primera novia

- créelo, no había querido salir con nadie porque no había encontrado a la persona correcta y cuando te vi supe que eras tu a quien había esperado

-Te amo Jazz

-Te amo Ali

-Jajaja

-Qué?

-Adivinaste mi apodo favorito

-Jajaja, yo no tenía uno pero ya descubrí el mío

-Es Jazz?

-Casi

-Cuál es??

-Cualquiera que tú me digas

-Jajaja, te amo

Caminamos un poco y cenamos en un restaurant japonés, porque no se nos antojaba nada más y no quería regresas al italiano esa noche, comí muy bien, aunque creo que fue mas por la compañía de Jasper que por la comida en sí, me despedí de él y me fui a la casa, el insistió mucho en que quería acompañarme en su carro pero me negué porque no quería que viera mi casa todavía, primero quería que funcionara bien la relación ya que no quería que algo cambiara por el dinero de mis padres.

**AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO, AGRADECERIA COMENTARIOS, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, A MI ME GUSTA ÌA AGRADECER A DANNYA Y A SU HERMANA DARYL PORQUE GRACIAS A ELLAS PUEDO HACER MIS FICS (ELLAS ME COMENTARON DE ESTO Y ME AYUDARON A APRENDER A PUBLICARLO(EN ESPECIAL DANNYA, SOY ALGO TORPE PARA ESTO ASÌ QUE ELLA ME ENSEÑO) GRACIAS CHICAS, SON LAS MEJORES, LES MANDO UN BESO.**

**ZYANYA**


	7. sin mallugaduras!

**HOLA DE NUEVO!!! ANTES DEL FIC QUIERO DAR UNOS ANUNCIOS:**

**1: GRACIAS A TODAS POR DEJAR SUS ALERTAS Y PONER A ESTE FIC COMO A SU SERVIDORA COMO UNO DE SUS FAVORITOS!!**

**2: PIDO Q DEJEN REVIEW'S!!! ES UNA GRAN MOTIVACION QUE LOS DEJEN**

**3: LES RECOMIENDO QUE LEEAN LOS FICS DE "BABY CULLEN VAMPIRE" SON INCREIBLES**

**Y POR ULTIMO:**

**4: QUERIA QUE SUPIERAN QUE EN ESTA HISTORIA BELLA, ES MI AMIGA DANNYA (UNA DE LAS GENIALES BABY CULLEN VAMPIRE), ESTAS CHICAS SON LAS QUE ME INICIARON EN ESTE CAMPO DE CREPÚSCULO "CHICAS SE LOS AGRADESCO" Y EN ESPECIAL A TI DANNYA PORQUE GRACIAS A TI ESTE FIC (NUESTRA HISTORIA) YA TIENE CANCION "ALL I HAVE TO DO IS DREAM" DE EVERLY BROTHERS.**

**DADOS LOS ANUNCIOS CONTINUO CON MI HISTORIA (DEJEN REVIEWS)**

ALICE POV

Esa fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, seguía sin creer que tenia novio y no cualquier novio, andaba con Jasper!! Creo que aunque suene precipitado, y loco, ya me podía ver como la señora Whitlock, lo mejor será que Bella no sepa de mis fantasías hacia el futuro porque se burlaría de mi pero no podía esperar a decirle como me había ido. Cuando llegue a casa fui a mi cuarto y cuando abrí me encontré con una muerta de risa Bella.

-De que te ríes?

-Oh Alice ya llegaste! Como te fue con Jas… jajajajajajajajaja

-Que es tan gracioso?

-Eso- y me señaló la pantalla donde había un capitulo de padre de familia pero no encontraba lo gracioso

-Bella, no te entiendo

-jajaja ves ese perro con la playera florida

-aja, y eso que

-ese perro es gay

-y… eso no me da nada de gracia

-SE LLAMA JASPER JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-O por dios Bella deja de burlarte de el

-Perdón, se que te gusta pero debes admitir que es gracioso ver eso, porque además quien te asegura que no es gay?

-pues no lo se tal vez creo que no es gay porque… ES MI NOVIO

Bella se atraganto con un trago que le había dado a su refresco y lo escupió

-que es tu… novio-solo atine a asentir- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- ese grito casi me deja sorda

-Bella, me hubieras permitido taparme los oídos

-Oh Alice que felicidad, es tu novio!, tapate los oídos- y así lo hice-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-corrió a abrazarme – que felicidad, te lo merecías y como te lo dijo?

-Antes que nada tengo que decir que tenias razón

-Ah gracias, ya lo sabía, ¿sobre qué tenía razón?

-jajaja sobre Jared

-Jared?

-sí, sobre que le gustaba

-que,? Bueno, si lo sabia pero tu… como lo aceptaste?

Y me solté a contarle toda la historia con lujo de detalle, cuando termine de contar la historia ya eran las 2:35 am

-Bella lo mejor será dormirnos

-Ah claro, no querrás llegar con ojeras mañana jajajaja

- De hecho jajaja

Nos acostamos y soñé con mi amor.

**JASPER POV**

Llegue a mi casa y tenía ganas de gritar, de bailar y hasta de cantar-y eso es decir demasiado porque no canto nada bien, me abstuve de hacerlo hasta en la bañera cuando creí que sería un gran cantante y me grave y me di cuenta de que ni con toda la tecnología del mundo podría sonar bien mi voz, suerte que no estaban mis padres, bueno sinceramente nunca están (mi padre es un general y está siempre en juntas presidenciales y mi madre murió cuando naci, mi padre es muy adinerado y pensó que con eso era suficiente así que solo me ve uno que otro fin de semana y a cambio tengo 5 tarjetas de crédito)-

Subí a mi cuarto y rememoré toda mi noche, desde lo triste que me sentía al saber que el amor de mi vida se vería con mi mejor amigo, pasando por la preocupación cuando este no apareció y me enteré de donde estaba, pasando a la ilusión cuando me dijo que Alice me quería, pasando automáticamente a la desesperación al no verla y pensar que no me quería volver a ver y de ahí brincando drásticamente a la euforia porque ella me amaba (o mejor dicho me ama)

No podía dormir por la emoción, así que me puse a preparar mi día de mañana y note que mis clases no coincidían con las de mi amor y que según sabia no teníamos ninguna hora libre que coincidiera, pero yo no podría pasarme un día si Alice, siendo sincero, ya la extrañaba pero no podía hacer nada o si…

**ALICE POV**

Desperté antes de que el despertador sonara, no podía dormir mas, había soñado con Jasper y aunque el sueño era el mejor que había tenido en mi vida no podía dormir sabiendo que lo podía abrazar en la realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, no podría estar mucho tiempo con el porqué nuestras clases no coincidían al igual que nuestras horas libres, bueno, tenía la hora de inicio para verlo y aunque eso no era suficiente por lo menos podría volver a besarlo. Fui corriendo a mi armario para ver que me pondría y de paso que se pondría Bella, cuando termine me fui a bañar y cuando salí empezó a sonar el despertador así que lo apagué y me puse a despertar a mi amiga.

-Bella-no respondió así que la empecé a mover mientras le hablaba- Bella, Bella, Bella, BELLAAAAA

-AAAAAA! QUE DEMO…ALICE NUNCA ME VUELVAS A DESPERTAR ASI

-jajaja pues no te despertabas, anda apúrate a bañarte

-ya voy-se fue arrastrando los pies después de unos 15 minutos salió y con nuevas fuerzas

-jajaja el agua fría te hace bien para despertar no es así?

-como supiste que me bañe con agua fría?

-sencillo, de otra forma todavía seguirías con cara de dormida jajaja

-que graciosa Alice, casi me muero de risa

-Bueno ya vístete- para entonces yo ya estaba vestida, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla con una blusa negra que hacía que mi vientre se notara que tenia escrito KISS ME con letras rojas

-wow Alice, creo que a Jasper le gustara

No pude evitar sonrojarme, mientras Bella se vestía, a ella le puse un pantalón pescador negro con una blusa rosa pastel que le quedaba muy bien, desayunamos un cereal y nos fuimos a la escuela.

En cuanto bajé del auto unos brazos me abrazaron mi cintura y una voz que me volvería loca en cualquier momento me dijo "te extrañe mucho, no dejaré que te separes de mi tanto tiempo"

**JASPER POV**

Me desperté muy nervioso porque no sabía que ponerme ya que quería deslumbrar a mi amor, me decidí al fin por un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera sencilla de color café corrobore con mis contactos que mi solicitud se había hecho, y así fue.

Me fui a la escuela y no salí de mi auto por temor de que Alice me viera y se perdiera la sorpresa, cuando por fin vi su auto espere a que se estacionara y por suerte lo hizo cruzando la calle frente a mi carro, cuando se estaciono salí, y corrí y en cuanto ella salió del auto la abrace por la cintura y olí esa fragancia que no era perfume, era su olor, Alice era maravillosa, y solo atine a decirle cuanto la extrañe con un "te extrañe mucho, no dejaré que te separes de mi tanto tiempo", ella se giro para verme y me abrazó

-yo también te extrañe demasiado

Entonces oí como la puerta del copiloto se cerraba y Alice se separo para presentarme a su amiga, creo que era la chica con la que estaba el día en que la conocí- no podía creer que de eso solo hacían unos días, yo sentía que Alice era mi otra mitad y me sentía tan a gusto con ella como si nos conociéramos desde hacía décadas-

-Jazz ella es mi mejor amiga Bella, Bella él es mi novio Jasper

-Hola mucho gusto Bella

-Igualmente Jasper, he oído hablar mucho de ti-en ese momento le guiño el ojo a Alice y ella se puso muy roja-espero que la cuides mucho, es muy especial

-No te preocupes, la cuidaré con mi vida

-Así se habla, esto… Alice te veo en el salón

-Claro Bella…- Alice no pudo terminar la frase porque intervine en ese mismo momento

-Creo que no, amor quería preguntarte si te gustaría pasar el día conmigo-ya sabía que ella iba a replicar porque no era de las que se saltan clases- no te preocupes, tienes el permiso del director y en ese momento le di una hoja firmada por el director del instituto exentándola de todas sus clases de ese día(pase por el en cuanto llegue a la escuela y de ahí me fui a estacionar-benditas las palancas de parte de mi padre-)

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-solo te lo diré si aceptas

-claro que acepto, Bella no te importa si…?

-Dame eso- Bella le quito el justificante de las manos- yo lo entrego, ahora anden vallan a disfrutar su día libre, Jasper no me la mallugues la quiero igual que como te la doy solo más feliz he!!!

Con el comentario de las mallugaduras no pude evitar sonrojarme al igual que mi novia

-Bella-la estaba reprendiendo MI Alice- como se te ocurre decir eso

- Pues, se supone que te debo de cuidar, así que tengo que advertirle, Bajo advertencia no hay engaño he Jasper!!

- Bell…-Alice sí que estaba sonrojada

-No Alice, no me regañes, si lo haces te suelto el sermón de los pájaros y las abejas al estilo Rennee Swan

-OK, bien te recojo a la hora de la salida, nos vemos, luego me pasas los apuntes te quiero Bella-todo eso lo dijo a una velocidad increíble, ni siquiera tomo aire le dio un beso en la mejilla y volteo a verme y con el aire que aún le quedaba me hablo a mi- vámonos amor- y dicho esto me fue empujando así que yo solo atine a decirle adiós a Bella con un pequeño grito y con la mano y ella lo respondió con un "Asta luego pillines jajajajaja"

Cuando nos encontramos cerca de mi auto (el cual Alice no conocía) la pare

-Amor me podrías explicar eso?

-La mamá de Bella da los sermones más vergonzosos que te puedas imaginar perdón pero se que Bella hubiera sido capaz de soltármelo y me dio pena

-jajajaja

-Jasper no te rías!!- me saco la lengua y se vio tan tierna que no lo pude aguantar y la tome de la cintura, la acerque a mí y la bese, ella me devolvió el beso y cuando nos separamos ya no quedaba ni rastro de su enfado

-ahora me dirás como conseguiste el permiso?

-con ayuda de unas palancas amor

-y… a dónde iremos??

-ya lo veras es una sorpresa-la tome de la mano, la conduje al lado del copiloto y le abrí la puerta, cuando estuvo sentada cerré su puerta r corrí-literalmente-a mi lado, me senté y le pregunte

-lista para irnos?

-hasta el fin del mundo!!

-para tu fortuna no será tan lejos nuestro destino

Tome su mano y se la bese, ella me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Encendi el coche y partimos hacia nuestro destino.

**AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO.**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, SE QUE NO REVELA MUCHO PERO ME AGRADA VER CUANTO SE AMAN JASPER Y ALICE.**

**PRONTO SUBIRE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, TODABIA NO HAY FECHA DEFINIDA PERO ESPERO LES GUSTE!!**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!!!**


	8. picnic

**HOLA!!!!! ESTOY MUYY EMOCIONADA POR SUS REVEWS!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJARLOS!!!!, ME GUSTARIA QUE SIGUIERAN OPINANDO PARA QUE PUEDA SABER QUE ESLO QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASE!!!, EN ESTE CAPI ME ENFOCARE EN ALICE Y JASPER!!! (SON MIS FAVORITOS YA QUE EN LA VIDA REAL ME REPRESENTA A MI JIJIJI), PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN LAS QUE QUIERAN SABER DE EDWARD PORQUE EN ESTE MISMO CAPITULO SABRAN DE EL!!!, INTENTARE IR LENTO EN LA RELACION DE EL Y BELLA PORQUE EN CUANTO SEAN NOVIOS LA HISTORIA SE TERMINARA /POR OVIAS RAZONES, YYA QUE YA ENCONTRARON A SUS NOVIOS- PERO SI QUIEREN QUE VALLA MAS RAPIDO Y QUE DESPUES DE ESO SIGA LA HISTORIA DIGANMELO-), LAS VEO LUEGO!!**

ALICE POV

No sabia a donde me llevaba Jasper pero, siendo sincera, no me importaba mientras el estuviera a mi lado, pero quería saber a donde íbamos.

-se puede saber a donde me llevas?

-amor, no sabia que fueras tan desesperada

- no soy desesperada, solo curiosa

- jajaja pues pronto lo sabras, no tardamos en llegar

Espere pero no veía nada que no fuera bosque, ya empezaba a inquietarme, confiaba en Jasper pero…

-ya llegamos- y dicho esto el aparco el coche y salió, me abrió la puerta y me dio la mano para que pudiese salir- me permite madeimoselle??

- con gusto Monsieur- le di mi mano y con mucho cuidado me ayudo a salir del auto, cuando estuvimos fuera me pregunte a donde iríamos, ya que solo había árboles alrededor- amor… a donde vamos?

-jajaja de picnic

-picnic?

-asi es

-pero… no traemos nada para hacerlo, ni para sentarnos

-no, nolo traemos, pero ya esta puesto

-como??

-ven-y dicho esto me tomo la mano y me guio- si sienter que te puedes tropezar me dices y te cargo

-jajajaja

-que te da risa?

-te imagino cargándome

- no debes de pesar mucho

-el tamaño engaña

-me… dejarías intentarlo?

-no se Jazz…

-no confías en mi?

-claro que confió en ti pero…

-pero…

-me da pena que vean que no soy tan liviana

-amor?

-si…-me corto la frase porque en ese momento me beso y cuando puse mis manos en su nuca se agacho, me tomo de las piernas y cintura y me elevó-AAA!!! Jasper

-tenía razón no pesas nada

-Por dios Jasper bájame no quiero que te lastimes-rodo los ojos y siguió caminando, en menos de 5 minutos me bajo y yo seguía sin ver nada más que arboles- no entiendo…

-no hemos llegado pero quiero que me dejes taparte los ojos para que sea una sorpresa en toda la extensión de la palabra que dices, ¿me permites vendarte los ojos?

Solo asentí, y el saco una venda para ojos y me la ato

-ahora dime hacia donde tengo que caminar- la verdad quería que me cargara de nuevo, estar en sus brazos era increíble

-Alice, amor- sentí su aliento cerca de mi boca y como lo esperaba, me beso y cuando nos separamos me volvió a cargar pero ahora con mi consentimiento así que no me sorprendió tanto, anduvimos muy poco y me bajo con mucho cuidado- ya puedes ver- y dicho eso me quito la venda y ante mi me encontré en un pequeño lugar rodeado de arboles pero que dejaba un espacio en donde había una manta con 2 canastas de picnic, desde donde me encontraba había un camino de rosas hasta la manta, la orilla del camino eran sosas completas y color rosas y en el centro (donde lamentablemente pisaríamos- ya que no quería pisar algo tan hermoso-) del camino había puros pétalos de rosas de diferentes colores. Hasta el frente habían colgado entre 2 árboles un letrero que decía "Alice te amo, gracias por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo"

No pude aguantar las lagrimas y me abrase a Jasper llorando, el lo mal interpreto

No te gusto?

-claro que no me gusto- vi en su cara la decepción- me encanto, es la cosa más hermosa que alguien podría haber hecho, Jazz, te amo- y dicho esto lo bese con todo el amor que pude y el me correspondió el beso de inmediato

-Enserio te gusto?, si no es así podemos ir a algún otro lado

-Jasper Whitlock, ni se te ocurra sugerir que nos vamos a otro lugar porque de aquí no me llevas a ningún lado hasta que terminemos la cita- y me crucé de brazos

-jajaja alguna vez te he mencionado lo hermosa que te vez cuando te pones necia y cruzas los brazos?

-nop, nunca lo habías mencionado

-pues, Alice Brandon, eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, pero me encantas cuando te pones necia y cruzas los brazos

-jajaja, lo dices de una forma que creo que lo tendré que hacer más seguido jajaja

- las veces que quieras!!, te puedo besar?

- mmm… no se… lo tendré que pensar

-alguna forma en que te pueda convencer?

-mmm… no se Jazz, la verdad te creía más listo

-más listo?

-aja

-por que lo dices?

-porque a estas alturas de nuestra relación, deberías de saber que no tienes que pedirme permiso para besarme, y solo debes callarme con tus besos, ya que…- fui interrumpida por unos dulces labios que silenciaron mi discurso, sonreí internamente, era la mujer más afortunada del mundo

-entonces… así se debe hacer?

-aja- todavía tenía los ojos cerrados saboreando en mis labios el haber tenido los suyos contra los míos y decidí que era con Jasper y solo con él con quien en realidad quería profundizar un beso y decidí que sería en ese momento cuando lo quería hacer- Jazz, bésame otra vez- no era petición si no una orden y el la acato sin rechistar, pero no fue un beso como el anterior, yo abrí ligeramente mi boca y el no entendió la indirecta así que con la punta de mi lengua roce ligeramente su labio inferior y fue entonces cuando comprendió lo que quería y al parecer el también lo quería puesto que abrió la boca y profundizamos nuestro beso,(antes de este beso siempre pensé que el hacer eso sería algo raro y que sabría feo, pero me equivocaba, era increíble, sabia taaan bien, era como probar la esencia de Jasper, solo esperaba que el lo sintiera tan bien como yo), nos separamos por falta de aire y note que sus labios estaban algo hinchados pero el tenia una sonrisa (la más grande y preciosa que le había visto, fue tanto que me quede sin aliento)

-Eso fue la cosa mas increíble que me ha pasado, esta en el segundo lugar de mi lista

-que lista?

-mi lista de las mejores cosas que me han pasado o sentido en mi vida

-y… cual es la primera?

-es algo muy obvio amor

-haber nacido?

-no

-poder conducir?

-esas son las que tu pondrías en primer lugar??

-no-era claro que no, lo mejor era estar con él pero, las posibilidades de que fuera lo mismo que lo mío eran pocas

-entonces cual sería la primera para ti?

-te pregunte primero así que me tienes que responder tu- me tomó de la cintura y me dijo al oído

-tú, el que me ames y estés conmigo es la número uno- me sonroje pero le contesté

-entonces compartimos los 2 primeros puntos en nuestra lista

- te amo

- te amo

Después de eso destruimos un poco el camino de rosas y nos sentamos a comer, había preparado muchas cosas, y todas sabían delicioso, era un día increíble, el mejor de todos.

**EDWARD POV**

Jasper me había comentado que no iría ese día a la escuela, porque tenía algo planeado y me dejó saber que ya tenía novia, me alegraba por el ya que ninguno de los 2 había conseguido novia, no porque no pudiéramos o porque como decía Sulli (le decíamos así a Emmett, refiriéndonos a Sullivan de Monsters INC) éramos gays, Jasper y yo no teníamos novias porque no encontrábamos aún a la indicada, bueno, yo no la encontraba, ya que al parecer Jasper ya la había encontrado. Pero me preguntaba quién sería, ya que dudaba mucho que fuera una de las chicas que yo conozco, porque eran todas huecas, exceptuando a Rose, quien en contra de toda regla era una rubia muy inteligente y la horma de zapato de Sulli, ella era la única chica que podría aguantar a Emmett.

Pero ahora me preguntaba si algún día encontraría yo también a esa chica que me hiciera suspirar y querer casarme y tener hijos con ella, sabía que sonaba muy anticuado pero mis padres me habían educado así, Carlisle y Esme Cullen son mis padres y ellos me enseñaron a ser como soy y ellos se conocieron y desde el primer momento supieron que eran el uno para el otro y así era, ellos no se habían peleado ni una sola vez en todo el tiempo, bueno si se habían peleado, pero eran esas pequeñas riñas típicas en las parejas, pero fuera de eso no se peleaban, aún esas pequeñas riñas no sucedían seguido, de hecho solo una vez les había visto tener una riña y fue por mí, ya que Carlisle deseaba que yo estudiara medicina como él y mi madre decía que yo tenía que estudiar lo que quisiera, pero yo los tranquilice diciendo que cuando llegara el momento de elegir carrera lo haría y que no se arrepentirían.

Mi padre quería que estudiara medicina ya que el es uno de los mejores cirujanos del mundo y ganaba muy bien por lo que mi madre solo se dedicaba a lo que le gustaba pero ellos siempre respetaban mis decisiones.

Pero yo ya había tomado una decisión y esa era encontrar a la chica de mis sueños, y el primer lugar donde lo haría sería en la escuela, primero y si no funcionaba sería en otro lugar, pero no descansaría hasta encontrarla.

**BUENO, AQUÍ SE TERMINA EL CAPI, QUE LES PARECIO? EN EL SIG, SABRAN EL PORQUE EL APODO DE EMMETT, Y EL MOMENTO MÁS ESPERADO…. EL ENCUENTRO DE BELLA Y EDWARD!!!, EL SE DARÁ CUENTA POR FIN DE LA EXISTENCIA DE BELLA?? O LA IGNORARA COMO LA PRIMERA VEZ???**

**YA LO SABRAN.**

**PERO… NO PUEDO PUBLICARLA PRONTO… PORQUE ME VOY CON MI MADRE Y A ELLA NO LE GUSTA QUE ESCRIBA FICS, PERO… DEJEN MAS REVIEW PARA QUE ME DIGAN COMO LES GUSTARÍA QUE TODO SUCEDIERA!!!, Y DE PASO ME DIGAN SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA O NO!!!, ENTRE MAS COMENTARIOS ME DEJEN MAS INSPIRACION ME DAN E INTENTARE POR TODOS LOS MEDIOS ESCRIBIR!!!**

**LAS QUIERO MUCHO!!! _ BESOS!!!**


	9. busqueda

EDWARD POV

Cuando Jasper llegó al día siguiente a la escuela le comente que necesitaba encontrar a alguien y el solo me dijo que el creía que eso no era lo correcto pero me ayudaría.

-y… como que tipo de chica buscas?

- no lo se… debe ser inteligente, agradable y bonita

- jajaja no pides nada

- me vas a ayudar o solo me vas a recordar lo difícil que es

- tranquilo Edward- Jasper me caía muy bien porque me llamaba por mi nombre y no por mi estupido apodo- te ayudaré pero solo te advierto que no es para nada una tarea fácil

- lo se, pero no pierdo nada intentando

Y así me pasé todo el día buscando a la chica indicada pero solo encontraba a: descerebradas, feas, presumidas, zorras,…. Por lo que ya me había dado por vencido, lo más probable era que nunca encontrara a alguien para mi, o que si la encontraba, sencillamente no sería en la escuela

- tranquilo Edward- otra vez Jasper me animaba- tal vez hoy no es tu día de suerte

-no lo se Jasper… tal vez no exista alguien para mi

-estoy muy seguro de que si existe, solo no has buscado bien

- lo dudo, sabes… me iré a leer- ese es mi pasatiempo favorito después de la música- así me relajare

-y te escaparás de la realidad- sabía muy bien que a Jasper le enojaba que me fuera a leer porque como el había dicho, sol me escapaba de la realidad pero eso era mejor que pensar que me quedaría solo, ya me imaginaba como un tipo de años, viviendo en casa de su madre- mejor vamos y nos tomamos algo

-no, gracias prefiero leer

-no creo que sea una buena idea

-déjame ir, solo quiero leer un poco y ya

-OK, ve pero no te quedes ahí asta que cierren la biblioteca

-de acuerdo

Y dicho esto me encaminé a la biblioteca.

BELLA POV

En la noche Alice me había contado todo sobre su cita con Jasper y me sentía muy feliz por ella pero, me sentía triste por mi, porque pensaba que nunca iba a encontrar a el indicado para mi.

-que te sucede Bella?

-nada Alice

-te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo te pasa

-de acuerdo es solo que…

-que…

-que no creo encontrar a alguien para mi

-muchos se mueren por ti Bell´s

-pero ninguno es en realidad para mi

-lo se… no te preocupes, encontraras a alguien para ti

-eso espero.

Al día siguiente fuimos a la escuela y tuvimos todas nuestras clases, eso era algo raro ya que por lo general teníamos muchas horas libres y cuando estaba apunto de estallar un ángel me escucho y nuestra profesora de ciencias nos dijo que nos daba libre sus dos horas

-que bien pensé que ya era el Apocalipsis porque teníamos todas las clases

-jajaja, que graciosa Bella, bueno eso es algo bueno porque Jazz tiene también libre esas horas, lo voy a ver en un café vienes??

no gracias _All_ prefiero ir a la biblioteca

-Bella, siempre te encierras en tus libros, así como quieres encontrar a alguien

-mi hombre ideal también tiene que disfrutar el leer

-OK, me marcas cuando termines para pasar por ti

-aja

Me fui directo a la biblioteca y escogí un libro de mi autora favorita "Isabel Allende", escogí "Hija de la fortuna" ya que era de mis libros favoritos, ya estaba a la mitad cuando me di cuenta de que ya casi hacía hora y media que estaba ahí, así que sabiendo que Alice me mataría por eso corrí hacia las escaleras para pedir prestado el libreo y poderme ir, pero mi torpeza no ayudo para nada y me tropecé en las escaleras y empecé a caer, ya estaba esperando el golpe cuando unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron.

-te encuentras bien?

-s si gracias

En ese momento levante la vista para ver a mi salvador y no lo podía creer, el que estaba ahí era pitufo

EDWARD POV

Estaba en la biblioteca y me di cuenta de que ya era muy tarde así que decidí irme pero antes quería dejar el libro que había escogido, así que fui escaleras arriba pero en ese preciso instante vi a una chica apunto de caer, por lo que la sujeté

-te encuentras bien?-le pregunte

-s si gracias- en ese momento levantó la vista y la vi, no lo podía creer no sabía que en la escuela hubiera una chica como ella, era hermosa, tenia el cabello castaño muy largo y unos ojos chocolates que hacían que me perdiera en ellos y se sonrojó cuando me vio y se veía tan bien

-no te lastimaste?

-no, esto… muchas gracias…

-Edward- le dije mi nombre sabiendo que ella quería completar la frase con este

-muchas gracias Edward

-y… tu… como te llamas?- desde cuando me pongo nervioso al preguntarle su nombre a una chica??

-Isabella, pero prefiero Bella

-Bella, que lindo nombre- rayos lo dije en voz alta, pero ella se sonrojó

-te puedo acompañar?

-solo voy a sacar un libro y me voy

-pues te acompaño a dejar tu libro, por cierto ¿Qué libro es?

-Hija de la fortuna de…

-Isabel Allende

-lo has leído?

-claro es de mis favoritos

-lo mismo creo, bueno, me voy porque mi amiga me mata si llego tarde

-espera- la tome del brazo, tenía que salir con ella para conocerla mejor

-tengo alguna esperanza de que me concedas una cita??

-estas bromeando?- levanto una ceja y creí que mi corazón saltaría en realidad era muy bella

-no, no es broma

-pues… supongo que si

-bien, me das tu número telefónico?

-claro-y me lo dio, y de paso yo le di el mío, nos despedimos y supe que había encontrado a la chica ideal.

**HOLA!!! PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA PERO YA PUSE EL CAPI, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE LA RELACION BELLA EDWARD EMPEZARÁ.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!**


	10. SUÉLTALO

**HOLA, YA VOLVÍ, PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA PERO NO TENÍA TIEMPO, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE LA HISTORIA SIGUE!!! JIJIJI, ESTE CAPI SE LO DEDICO A UNA CHICA QUE HA SEGUIDO MI HISTORIA LOLA HALE CULLEN: CHICA GRAX POR TU REVIEW, ME INSPIRÓ BASTANTE Y GRAX A TI ME HE DECIDIDO POR PUBLICAR RÁPIDO!!! Y POR HACER MI SIG FIC Y TAL VEZ HOY O MAÑANA SE PUBLIQUE EL PRIMER CAPI!!! A TODAS LAS DEMÁS QUE ME SIGUEN: "DEJEN REVIEWS!!! QUE ES LO QUE ME INSPIRA A SEGUIR!!!", BUENO… SICHO ESTO, LES DEJO CON EL CAPI**

BELLA POV  
Salí de la biblioteca y corrí para encontrarme a una Alice despidiéndose de su novio, apenas se estaban acercando para darse un segundo beso de despedida cuando la tomé por la muñeca y la empecé a jalar

-pero que rayos pasa Bell...- no la deje terminar

-Jasper, te la regreso luego, Alice, nos tenemos que ir en este mismo momento

Corrimos y entramos al auto de Alice, en cuanto entramos ella empezó el interrogatorio

-Bella más te vale que tengas una razón bastante buena como para haber cortado un momento tan maravilloso con mi novio entiendes??

- conduce y de camino te cuento

Ella arrancó y en cuanto estuvimos lo bastante lejos de la escuela decidí empezar pero primero preparar a Alice sin que nos matara en un enfrenón porque por su forma de conducir eso significaba una muerte casi segura o si nos iba bien estar en estado vegetativo o en coma y la verdad no quería eso, enserio quería ver a Edward, o mi dios ya sabía su nombre, que hermoso era el mundo

-OK, estas para sorpresas o mejor esperamos a llegar a tu casa para que no nos mates?

-tan fuerte es?

-si, es muuuuuy fuerte esto

-mejor llegamos a casa

Llegamos y Alice no espero mas

-Ahora si Bella, suéltalo o me voy a volver loca totalmente

-Tengo el teléfono de pítufo

-A quien tuviste que sobornar, atormentar, chantajear o hacerle creer que su vida o la de su

familia estaba en peligro para conseguir ese número

-Alice, yo no soy capaz de hacer algo tan vil para conseguir nada

-cierto, la que hace eso por lo general soy yo jajajaja

-jajajaja

-Bueno, pero... como lo conseguiste entonces?

-el me lo dio

- ¿QUEEE?

-Como lo oyes el me dio su número

-Que bueno que esperé a estar aquí porque nos hubiéramos matado, ¿Cómo fue todo exactamente?

-Estaba en la biblioteca leyendo muy tranquilamente y cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era me asusté porque pensé que me estarías esperando y te enojarías así que corrí un poco y como son un poco torpe…

-un poco???

-OK muy torpe, me tropecé en las escaleras y pítufo, bueno Edward…

-Edward???

-ese es su nombre…

-si, ya me imaginaba que ese era su nombre- puso los ojos en blanco- pero como lo supiste

- también me lo dijo

-AAAAAAAAAA, que mas??, cuenta

- OK, me tropecé y el me sujetó, me empezó a hablar me dijo que también, le gustaba Isabel Allende y me pregunto mi nombre, me dijo el suyo, me pidió mi teléfono y me dio el suyo,

- así??

-bueno tal vez cambié el orden pero eso es lo importante

-Wow, seguro te llama

-No lo se Alli, es algo raro todo esto y no creo que me…

-Que sucede?

-mi celular está vibrando

-AAAAAAAAA, seguro es el- no quería aceptarlo pero si me ilusionaba bastante ue Edward me marcara pero… OH DECILUCIÓN ERE MI MADRE!!!

-No Alice, es Reneé- conteste el teléfono- si mamá…

-Bella, que bueno que te encuentro

-mamá, si no contestaba ahora lo haría luego, además, regreso en un par de días

-Bella esta Alice contigo?

-si por??

-Hay alguien ahí además de ustedes?

-No, mamá me estas asustando

-pon el altavoz por favor-le hice caso

-listo mamá

-chicas hay un problema, bueno es algo bueno pero…

-que sucede mamá?

-a tu padre lo van a ascender

-que increíble, pero… por que eso trae problemas mamá??

-pues…

-suéltalo

-pues es que hoy nos tenemos que ir a Washington para estar ahí un mes en lo que tu padre hace un curso, porque nos dan el hospedaje y no hay forma de que me quede así que , lo siento Bella, empaca tus cosas y ven directamente a casa para irnos

-Pero mamá…

-nada Bella, no hay nada que decir empaca ya.

**WOW, QUE PASARA?? BELLA NO PODRÁ VER A PITUFO POR UN LAAAARGO MES??? ****DEJEN SUS REVIEW PARA VER QUE PASA, MI SIG FIC SE LLAMA EL CHICO DE AL LADO ESPERO LO LEEAN Y OPINEN DE E!!!!**


	11. despedida

**HOLA!!! VUELVO CON MÁS!!! ESTE CAPI ME GUSTA BASTANTE PORQUE HAY ALGO QUE SI PASÓ EN MI VIDA EN ESTE CAPI, ABAJO LES DIRÉ QUE FUÉ, OK, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!**

-Pero mamá...  
-Pero nada Bella empaca ya, y ven ahora mismo a casa que salimos en 3 horas  
-Renné, por que no dejas que Bella se quede en mi casa, no hay problema, puede estar aquí, mis padres no se molestarán de hecho casi ni están en casa- Alice salía en mi ayuda pero por el tono de voz de mi madre esto era caso perdido  
-Lo siento Alice, no puede ser, no puedo dejar a Bella tanto tiempo, así que se viene con nosotros, no te preocupes, en un mes volveremos y Bella no perderá clases, ya hablamos al instituto, así que Bella, empaca ya, en una hora te quiero en casa  
-si mamá- yo sabía que no tenía caso discutir, solo haría mas penoso esto, colgamos y toda la alegría que había sentido se fue al caño, que iba a hacer en Washington un mes? y justo cuando había conocido a Edward, esto era el destino, yo no podría estar nunca con alguien como él  
-Bell´s yo...-a la pobre de mi amiga se le quebró la voz- te extrañaré tanto- y dicho esto me abrazó y lloro  
-Vamos Alice, regresaré, y en cuanto regrese te prometo que convenceré a mi mamá para que me deje quedarme contigo  
-claro, bueno...-todavía tenía lágrimas en los ojos- si te vas a ir, no lo harás con la ropa que tienes, tendrás que llevarte ropa nueva para que te veas bien y además te acuerdes de tu inigualable amiga  
-inigualable se queda corto Alice, eres mi mejor amiga y siempre lo serás- y dicho esto fui yo la que me puse a llorar, Alice me empacó muchísima ropa, un cambio por día según dijo, y así nos fuimos rumbo a mi casa y cuando estaba dando todo por perdido mi celular volvió a vibrar y pensé que era mi madre así que decidí contestar pero mi sorpresa fue que no era una llamada si no un mensaje y el nombre que venia escrito era EDWARD

_Bella:_

_me alegro mucho de haberte conoc__ido, crees que mañana podríamos salir?_

_no me creas un psicópata, solo que..._

_Bueno si dices que sí te contaré mis motivos_

_un beso_

_Edward_

-Ay no, por que Dios me hace esto?- y me puse a llorar, podría tener una cita con un chico increíble como Edward, y no solo increíble el era perfecto, y me había gustado desde la primera vez que lo vi y ahora me invitaba a salir y yo tenia que ir a Washington, enserio, mi vida era un ASCO!!

-que sucede Bell´s? Renné ya se desesperó??

-Alice..., Edward me acaba de invitar a salir mañana y yo no puedo ir

-Maldita sea, Bella, llámale y explícale todo, esto no se puede quedar así creo que ustedes son la pareja perfecta, lo se

-no empieces con tus "visiones"

-Bella, no me importa nada, tu le vas a hablar a pitufo AHORA

-OK, ya voy- y busque en mis contactos y encontré el nombre de Edward y llamé, no sonó ni 2 veces cuando una aterciopelada, y sensual voz me contestó

-Bella?

- si... esto... Edward... Hola- fue lo único que atiné a decir, me ponía muy nerviosa oír su voz

-Que sucede?

-Bueno.. es que tengo una mala noticia

-no puedes ir conmigo mañana??

-no

-bueno.. pero que te parece pasado mañana??

-lo siento pero...- se me cortó la voz no podía creer esto le estaba diciendo que no podía salir con el cuando eso es lo que más esperaba en la vida

-Que sucede? te oigo algo rara

-Perdóname Edward pero no podré salir contigo, hasta el próximo mes

-disculpa??

-no te lo tomes a mal, es solo que... me tengo que ir un mes

-A donde??

-a Washington

-p p pero por que?

-porque a mi padre lo van a acender y para eso necesita estar en Washington un mes y tengo que ir con mis padres

- no hay forma de que te quedes?

- no, lo siento de veras

- cuando se van?

- hoy

- a que hora salen?

- dentro de dos horas

- entonces... te veré dentro de 1 mes?

- al parecer

- pues... entonces... me debes una cita que cobraré dentro de un mes??

- que??

- pues, tu no me ibas a decir que no o si??

- eso sonó algo egocentrista no crees

- lo siento, pero... me ibas a decir que no?'

- no, de hecho te iba a decir que si

- entonces eso quiere decir que dentro de un mes tendremos que salir para que recupere mi cita de mañana, de acuerdo?

- dentro de un mes

- Bella?

- si?

- seguiré sabiendo cosas de ti?

- a que te refieres?

- pues a que te acabo de conocer y no me gustaría perder contacto contigo

- esto..- no pude evitar sonrojarme mucho- pues si quieres te doy mi mail

- eso estaría bien- y se lo di, pocas personas tenían mi mail, pero creo que era porque no tenía a muchas personas a quien dárselo- ok lo tengo ahora mismo te pongo en mis contactos para que podamos saber uno del otro

- si

- esto... pues tengo que colgar, antes de eso hay algo que me quieras preguntar?

-como sabias que te quería preguntar algo?

- lo sentía, en tu voz

- bueno... pero no estas obligado a contestar y... de hecho son 2 preguntas las puedo hacer??

- jajaja, claro, lánzalas

- uno: que era eso que me dirías si aceptaba la cita

- a bueno es una larga historia la quieres escuchar o prefieres que te la escriba un día para que sea un poco más detallada

- acepto lo de que sea escrita

- te gustan los detalles he?? jajaja

- jajaja, si eso creo

- bueno...

- que?

- cual es la otra pregunta

- ha esa, mejor olvídalo, me da mucha pena

- no, no la olvido, pregúntame

- ok, este... por que te dicen pitufo?

- jajaja ha, te refieres a eso

- si, puedo saberlo

- mmm... si, si lo puedes saber, pero...

- pero...- enserio quería saber eso, lo había querido saber desde que supe que le decían así

- pero, te lo diré la próxima vez que te vea

- te lo recordaré

- no esperaba más

- jajaja

- Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos Bella

- nos vemos Edward

y colgamos, fue muy lindo hablar con el, al principio me había puesto muy nerviosa pero después de un rato me había sentido muy cómoda haciéndolo

- y...- Alice como siempre quería saber lo que me había dicho, pero la haría enojar un poco por ultima vez antes de irme

- y... que?

- vamos Bell´s dime

- decirte que _Alli?_

_- _maldita sea Isabella, más te vale decirme que carajos te dijo pitufo o te juro que te dejaré de hablar por el mes que estés en Washington, no te hablaré, ni te escribiré mensajes ni nada

- jajajaja, era broma Alice, el solo me dijo- y recordé la cita del próximo mes y no pude evitar enrojecerme, ¿cuantas veces me iba a enrojecer este día?

- que te dijo?

- que cuando regresara saldría con el

- AAAAAAAA, bueno y lo de su apodo es por??

- me dijo que la próxima vez que nos veamos me dirá

- wow, serán una muyyy linda pareja

- Alice, ya te dije que lo más probable sea que no andemos

- no mientas Bella, lo más probable es que anden y lo que quieres negar es que tu tienes la esperanza de que así sea

- me conoces mejor de lo que me gustaría

- jajajajaja- y entre risas llegamos a mi casa y Reneé ya estaba esperándome en la entrada

- Bella, apresúrate a ver las ropas que te llevarás, casi no hay tiempo

- mamá, Alice ya me hizo el favor de empacar ropa

- si, Reneé, ya tiene muy linda ropa para su viaje, de hecho, no conoces ninguna de esa ropa- Alice se enorgullecía de si misma por hacer este tipo de cosas

- Alice, eres un amor- a mi madre también le gustaba mucho esto

- Gracias Reneé, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi mejor amiga, pero tengo que pedirte un favor

- Que quieres querida?

- podrías dejar a Bella un mes en mi casa cuando regresen de su viaje?

- un mes??

- es el tiempo que no la voy a ver y quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido

- Bella, tu estas de acuerdo con eso?

- claro que si mamá

- pues... no me queda más que decir que si, Alice, le doy permiso a Bella para que se quede contigo en tu casa un mes cuando regresemos

-Gracias- dijimos Alice y yo al unísono

- Chicas es hora de subir las cosas al auto para llegar a tiempo

- Si señor- dijimos mi madre y yo juntas- jajajaja- ah y la risa fue de parte de las 3 chicas

- Charlie?

- si Alice?

- Bella se puede ir conmigo al aeropuerto

- si Bella quiere

- claro que quiero vamos Alice

Y fuimos rumbo al aeropuerto, y todo el camino estuvimos recordando nuestras anécdotas

- recuerdas cuando le hicimos creer al profesor de Química que éramos lesbianas?- rayos, tenía que llegar la anécdota que más pena me daba, pero era necesario porque el profesor empezó a hostigar a Alice y eso era muyy molesto y a ella se le ocurrió la idea de decirle que era lesbiana y cuando dijo eso el profesos se fijó en mi y empezó su jugarreta Alice me dijo que le dijéramos que éramos pareja

- si el tipo casi se ahoga cuando le dijimos jajaja

- si pero le dijo a todo el salón, y eso fue un problema

- lo bueno fue que el se fue y pudimos limpiar nuestra reputación

- jajajaja, nos costo mucho jajaja

Y entre risas y anécdotas llegamos al aeropuerto, y justo cuando estábamos apunto de ir a la sala de espera mi celular vibro, y nuevamente era un mensaje de Edward

_Bella:_

_antes de irte qu__ería despedirme de ti_

_pero no me vasta con mensajes o por teléfono, así que..._

_voltea por favor_

No entendí pero de todos modos me giré y lo que vi casi me mata de alegría- y lo de matar no era en broma porque desde que lo vi dejé de respirar-

-Bella... respira por favor que te quiero ver en un mes

asta que me dijo eso pude respirar de nuevo

-Lo siento, pero me sorprendiste

- jajaja, creo que esa era mi intención

- si eso creo

- bueno, creo que has descubierto el por que me dicen pitufo jajaja

- que?, no he descubierto nada

- jajaja, Bella ya te diste cuenta de qué color estas vestida?

Hasta ese momento me dí cuenta de que iba vestida de colores azules

- no entiendo...

- Bella, de que color son los pitufos

- azul

- mi color favorito es el azul, y un tiempo solo me vestí de ese color así que mis amigos me empezaron a llamar pitufo

- que amigos tan raros

- jajajaja, solo contigo me he reído tanto

- gracias, ahora me puedes contratar como tu bufón personal

- jajaja, pero no, en mis planes te tengo como algo más que solo mi bufón

- en qué posición me tienes en tus planes?

- no te lo diré por el momento

- ni aunque te lo pidiera??

- mmm... creo que no

- bueno, algún día me lo dirás??

- seguro

- Bella es hora de irnos- ese era mi padre rayos, por un momento desee que el estúpido vuelo se retrasara, tenía que ser hoy el día que se les ocurriera tener todo a tiempo

- lo siento tengo que irme

- si, lo entiendo, peo antes quisiera darte algo... y en eso sacó unos aretes muy hermosos que eran solo unas piedritas que formaban una mariposa

- Edward... yo... no puedo aceptar eso

- claro que lo puedes aceptar

- no pero...

- mira, es solo para que te acuerdes de mi en este mes

- aunque no me los des me acordaré de ti

- jajajajaja

- dije eso en voz alta??

- eso parece

- ay por dios- y me puse muyy roja

- jajaja, muy bien, pero los aceptarás??

- no me dejarás decir que no o si??

- no, no puedes dar un no por respuesta

- entonces los acepto

- te veo en un mes

- hasta dentro de un mes

- tenemos una cita ese día, no lo olvides

- no lo olvidaré

- ni yo, te escribo pronto!!!

- yo igual

Y se despidió con un simple beso en la mejilla y pensé "no me lavaré nunca mi mejilla" pero en eso tuve una imagen mía en la que en mi mejilla tenia pegada hasta una paleta porque nunca me lavaba así que decidí no olvidar ese momento nunca, creo que esta fue la despedida más triste y más alegre a la vez que he tenido en mi vida.

**QUE LES PARECIÓ??, LES GUSTÓ??? DEJE REVIEWS PORFAVOR!!!, SON MI MOTIVACION!!!!! HA Y LEEAN MI HISTORIA QUE AUNQUE SOLO HAY UN CAPÍTULO EL PROXIMO ES ALGO GRACIOSO Y ME GUSTARÍA TENER MÁS LECTORES. QUERÍA DECIRLE QUE LO DE EL LEBIANOSMO FINGIDO POR UN PROFESOR COMO ESE, FUÉ CIERTO Y UNA AMIGA Y YO LO HIZIMOS!!! Y CREANME FUE HORRIBLE, PORQUE AUNQUE LOS DEL SALÓN NOS CREEYERON RÁPIDAMENTE QUE NO SOMOS LESBIANAS, EL IDIOTA DEL PRFESOR LES DIJO A LOS OTROS MAESTROS Y A ELLOS SI FUE MUUUYYYY DIFICIL CONVENCERLOS DE QUE ERAN MENTIRAS!!!**

**BUENO ME RETIRO Y SOLO LES DIGO ALGO MÁS**

**DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. mensaje ingrato

**HOLA!!! QUE HAY!!! BUENO AQUI LES DEJO ESTE CAPÍTULO!!! AH Y HAY ALGO DE MI VIDA PERSONAL (OTRA VEZ) JAJAJAJA DISFRUTEN Y COMENTEN, QUE SON MI MOTIVACIÓN!!!**

Bella POV:

Ya tenía 2 semanas en Washington, no era tan malo, pero, extrañaba muchas cosas, y no, no solo a Edward hee!!!.

La verdad había tenido noticias de muchos Alice me mandó un mail que decía:

_Hola Bell´s!!! como va todo por allá??, sabes... te he extrañado mucho, no es lo mismo sin ti, lo bueno es que tengo a Jazz, porque si no, no sabría ni que hacer, sabes... paso algo increíble con el:_

_Estábamos en una cita, justo en el restaurante en donde se supone lo vería por primera vez y adivina que me dijo??'_

_ME DIJO QUE SABIA QUE ALGÚN DÍA NOS CASARÍAMOS!!!!!!!_

_Fue muyyy tierno y hasta me dio un anillo, dijo que era mi anillo de "pre- compromiso", que te parece??? Obviamente yo lo acepté porque ya sabía que el es el hombre de mi vida, lo amo con todo mi ser!!!! OH Bella,__ me encantaría que estuvieras aquí para compartir mi felicidad contigo!!!._

_Pero cuéntame, que ha pasado con pitufo??, que has sabido de él???_

_Y de tu vida... ya encontraste nuevas amistades???, hay alguien que le quiera hacer la competencia a Edward??, _

_Espero que contestes rápido!!_

_te quiere, tu mejor amiga Alice!!!_

Me alegré mucho por mi amiga, ella se merecía ser muy feliz y yo le conteste algunas de sus preguntas (exceptuando obviamente las referentes a Edward), le conté, que ya había conocido a alguien de mi nuevo instituto, su nombre era Ángela, ella era una chica muy amable y linda, ella fue mi primera amiga en este nuevo lugar, gracias a ella conocí a Ben (su novio), a Justin, a Mike( no lo podía creer, Mike si que era un nombre muy común, este ya era mi segundo compañero con el nombre) , y a Jessica, ellos eran mis nuevos... bueno... no amigos, solo mis compañeros con los que me llevaba bien, de hecho mi única amiga aquí era Ángela, y en cuanto a "_alguien que le quiera hacer la competencia a Edward_", solo, Mike (Alice se burló de mi diciendo que le he de gustar a todos los Mike que me tope) insistía en que saliéramos, y por más que yo le decía que no el no perdía esperanzas.

En cuanto a Edward, sabía cosas de él, siempre me escribía algo o me mandaba algún mensaje pero, nada más, aunque siempre me recordaba la cita que le debía, eso era algo tierno, y por eso, no me había quitado los aretes que me regaló!!.

Ya quería regresar!!!, quería volver a ver a Alice y sobre todo a Edward, enserio quería mi cita con él era de las cosas que más ansiaba.

De repente mi celular empezó a vibrar y cuando vi... era un mensaje de... EDWARD, esto era increíble, así que no esperé ni un segundo más y abrí el celular para leer sus mensajes (los cuales por cierto siempre eran muy tiernos) y decía:

_Hola:_

_Perdón, pero no puedo continuar con esto, creo que lo mejor es que vivas tu vida y me dejes vivir la mía en paz con mi NOVIA._

_Por favor no me llames, no quiero saber más de ti_

Que??? como que su novia?? que rayos, el nunca me dijo que tenía novia, esto era algo horrible, que se supone que tenía que hacer?? maldita sea!!!! el mundo es el lugar más injusto que puede haber!!!!!

Y, sin otra cosa que ese mensaje en mi mente me puse a llorar.

EDWARD POV.

Había estado extrañando a Bella, como si la conociera desde hace años y fuera la primera vez que nos separaran, pero ya faltaba menos para su regreso y seguido le mandaba un mensaje o un mail para recordarle eso y repetirle que había una cita sin concluir!

-Hola Pitufo!!- esa voz!!! era una de las voces que menos me gustaba, era Tanya una "amiga", ella había intentado seducirme desde hace mucho pero, para mí gusto sería más fácil que un cocodrilo me sedujera a que ella lo hiciera, aunque en algún tiempo pensé en andar con ella para que no pensaran que era gay

- Hola Tanya

- Que haces??

- nada, por??

- quería preguntarte si me podrías prestar por un momento tu teléfono, porque olvidé el mío en casa- con tal que me dejara le dí mi telé fono y ella se alejó diciendo que era personal lo que tenia que decir y que en un momento me lo regresaba.

TANYA POV:

Terminé mi llamada, y por curiosidad abrí los mensajes de Edward, para ver quien le escribía y a quién le contestaba, mi sorpresa fue que solo había una persona a quien le escribía Edward, era una tal Bella, y como no la conocía, me dispuse a ver los masajes y al parecer esta TIPA, me estaba quitando a mi prospecto de novio, por lo que YO tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto así que le escribí un mensaje para que se alejara de MI Edward, el mensaje decía:

_Hola:_

_Perdón, pero no puedo continuar con esto, creo que lo mejor es que vivas tu vida y me dejes vivir la mía en paz con mi NOVIA._

_Por favor no me llames, no quiero saber más de ti_

Creo que con eso ESA se alejará de él.

Borré el mensaje y le regresé a Edward su celular, enserio SOY UN GENIO, Dios, ¿por que me hiciste tan inteligente?

**QUE HARÁ LA POBRE DE BELLA???**

**QUE CREERÁ EDWARD CUANDO ELLA NO LE CONTESTE???**

**CONSEGUIRÁ A EDWARD LA MALDITA DE TANYA???**

**ALICE PODRÁ HACER ALGO??**

**NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE "SE BUSCAN NOVIOS"**

**JAJAJAJAJA QUE TELENOVELESCO VERDAD???? **

**SABEN.... LO DEL MENSAJE DE EDWARD, ME PASÓ A MÍ!!!, FUÉ MUYY TRISTE Y MÁS PORQUE LO HICIERON EL DÍA DE MI CUMPLEAÑOS!!! T_T, PERO BUENO... YO YA LO SUPERE (O ESO CREO)**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!! Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO??**


	13. nuevo novio inesperado

**HOLA!!! QUE TAL PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA PERO TUBE ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES PERO YA HE VUELTO CON ESTE CAPI, A MI ME PARECE ALGO TRISTE PERO QUIERO SABER LO QUE LES PARECE ASÍ QUE DEJEN REVIEWS Y ABAJO LES TENGO UNA PETICIÓN, LES AGRADECERÍA QUE LO HICIERAN, DISFRUTEN EL CAPI**** Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

BELLA POV

Estaba destrozada, no podía creer lo patética que era al haber pensado que Edward me quería, pero no sabía que hacer y no quería contárselo a Alice por muchas razones pero la principal es porque ella me hubiera hecho hablar con el y eso es lo que yo menos quería, así que me decidí por ir a casa de Ángela para que ella me aconsejara, tomé un taxi y llegue a su casa, toqué el timbre y me abrió Ángela

-Hola Bella!!- en ese momento vio mis ojos y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal- ¿qué pasó?, pasa- y entré a su casa- ven vamos a mi habitación, pero... hay algún problema porque esté Jess

- No, así mejor, necesito que me aconsejen- entramos a la habitación y tal como había dicho ahí estaba Jess, y cuando me vio también se preocupó mucho

- Bella!!, ¿que sucede?

- Chicas pasó algo...- y les conté la historia desde cómo conocí a Edward, y el mensaje que acababa de recibir de su parte y empecé a llorar

- Oh Bella, que horror, el es un malvado- Ángela me estaba abrazando para consolarme mientras Jess estaba muy pensativa- no lo crees Jess??

- Claro que lo creo, no solo un malvado, sino un maldito desgraciado, pero Bella... que piensas hacer??

- No lo se- dije en sollozos- también por eso venía, a pedirles consejo

- No se que haría yo Bella, tal vez no le dirigiría nunca más la palabra- esa idea fué de Ángela

- No, no, no, nada de eso, eso sería un castigo muy pequeño- dicho eso Jess se puso a pensar- Ya lo tengo, Bella, se lo que debes de hacer

- a si?? y... que tengo que hacer??

- sencillo, búscate un novio y dile a ese tipo que tu también ya tienes novio y cuando regreses le pides a tu nueva conquista que te acompañe para que el idiota ese veaa que si es cierto que ya tienes novio

- No se Jess, a mi no se me da bien eso de conquistar

- Oh claro que sí Bella, mira... por que no le dices que si a Mike??

- Claro Bella, Mike lo haría, el siempre ha querido andar contigo- Ángela ya apoyaba la idea de Jessica, así que decidí que no podía perder nada con intentarlo

- Ok, mañana hablo con Mike y...

- Nada de mañana, ahora mismo le marcas se quedan de ver, le dices que si y cuando estés en casa le mandas un mensaje al idiota- Jess confiaba mucho en su plan y con su carácter me inyectó optimismo

- De acuerdo- marqué el número de Mike y esperé a que contestara

- Hola??

- Hola Mike, soy Bella

- Ah, Hola Bella- su tono de voz cambió del desconfiado al alegre en cuanto dije mi nombre- que se te ofrece??

- Mike... yo... esto... quería ver si... puedo verte hoy porque necesito decirte algo importante

- es algo bueno??

- eso creo

- jajaja de acuerdo, te parece si paso por ti a tu casa en una hora,

-eso sería increíble- dije con un tono de voz muy emocionada aunque por dentro me gustaría decirle que mejor no pasara por mi nunca

- Muy bien te veo en una hora

- nos vemos- y colgamos

- Y...??- era Jess

- me va a recoger a mi casa en una hora

- muy bien ahora vamos a dejarte a tu casa, me alegro que tengas tanta ropa, así nos evitamos una vuelta al centro comercial

- jajaja, eso es gracias a mi mejor amiga Alice, que me regaló toda esa ropa para que no repitiera un conjunto

- muy bien, corramos para que llegues a tiempo

nos fuimos en el coche de Jess a mi casa y bajamos, entramos a mi habitación y entre ella y Áng, escogieron mi conjunto, al final optaron por un vestido de tonos cafés arriba de la rodilla, unos zapatos de piso que combinaban muy bien y hasta me peinaron

- Bien Bella, estas lista ahora nos vamos porque Mike no tarda en llegar, suerte y nos cuentas todo mañana- Ángela se llevó a Jess casi a rastras, y cuando apenas pasaron 5 minutos de que se fueran llegó Mike, tocó la puerta y yo salí a abrir

- Hola Bella te ves... wow, sin comentarios

- jajajaja, muchas gracias Mike, tu también te vez bien

- A donde quieres ir??

- mmm... no lo se, tu decide

- Te parece al restaurante Frances que está en el centro??

- estaría magnífico- desde cuando era tan buena mentirosa??, como podía fingir tan bien que quería estar con Mike, cuando todo mi interior quería que se fuera??

- jajaja, muy bien pues vamos

Nos fuimos en el auto de Mike, era un auto muy lindo y me imaginaba que muy caro, su familia era dueña de la cadena "Newton´s", de deportes y es una gran cadena, de hecho ya hasta dominaba todo el país, llegamos en un buen tiempo, aunque conducía rápido, no se comparaba nada a lo rápido que conducía Alice, llegamos al restaurante y Mike pidió una mesa reservada para que estuviéramos más cómodos, nos sentamos y esperamos a que la mesera llegara

- Y... puedo saber que es eso tan importante que querías decirme??

- Si... yo... esto... Mira...- no sabía que decir y cuando estaba a punto de descontrolarme llegó la mesera para que ordenáramos

- Hola, mi nombre es Rachel, y seré su mesera este día, ya saben que desean?

- Bella, tienes mucha hambre o solo prefieres un postre?, me pregunto Mike, y la verdad no estaba ni para tomar agua, mi garganta se estaba cerrando para que no pudiera decirle a Mike lo que le iba a decir pero me forcé y contesté- un postre estaría muy bien, pero tu escoge- prefería no hablar mucho

- jajaja, claro nos trae...- no oí el resto, me bloqué para poder decirle a Mike lo que le iba a decir, la mesera se retiro y Mike no perdió el tiempo

- Ahora si, que es lo que me ibas a decir??

- Mira Mike- no lo quería decir pero me forcé a hacerme en mi cabeza una imagen de Edward con una novia y yo sola llorando por los rincones y eso me dio valor- lo he pensado mucho y creo que me gustaría intentarlo

- intentarlo??, te refieres a que salgamos como algo más que amigos??- solo pude asentir, me costaba mucho trabajo imaginarme teniendo un noviazgo con Mike, pero, de alguna manera necesitaba hacerlo- wow Bella, eso me parece increíble, y claro que me gustaría salir contigo- me dio una sonrisa que demostraba que quería gritar de entusiasmo y yo le devolví otra pero yo quería gritar y salir corriendo de ahí, la mesera llegó con nuestros postres y nos pusimos a comerlos sin platicar mucho, yo estaba haciéndome a la idea de que salir con Mike no podía ser tan malo, nos fuimos del restaurante y nos dirigimos a mi casa- Cuanto lo siento Bella, me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo pero mi padre acaba de mandarme un mensaje de que me necesita urgentemente

- No hay problema, mañana nos vemos

- Claro, yo paso por ti

- Ok, entonces hasta mañana- pero no podía tener tan buena suerte y Mike me tomó por sorpresa y me plantó un beso

- Nos vemos amor- puaj no sabía que pudiera odiar una frase romántica

- nos vemos, hasta mañana

Entre a la habitación y marqué a Áng., y le conté todo, ella me dijo que era el momento de mandarle el mensaje a Edward y cuando le dije que no podía me recordó lo maldito que fue conmigo y que yo no podía dejar que el creyera que podía jugar así con mis sentimientos así que en cuanto colgamos me dispuse a escribir

_Edward:_

_He recibido tu mensaje, me alegra mucho saber lo que me dices porque yo también me he conseguido un novio, así que puedes vivir tu vida en paz!!_

_No te preocupes, te absuelvo de cualquier compromiso que tengas conmigo y en cuanto regrese te devolveré tus pendientes__ .No es necesario que contestes_

_Hasta ese día _

_Isabella._

Ese fue el mensaje que le mande a su correo, esperaba no fuera muy hiriente porque a diferencia de mis amigas yo le escribí esas líneas para que no pensara que tenía un compromiso conmigo, yo en verdad ya empezaba a amarlo pero parte de amar es dejar que el otro ame y esa era mi intención, la verdad si me dolía mucho la forma en la que me confesó que ya tenía novia, pero lo quería tanto (aunque suene extraño ya que lo conozco muy poco pero algo dentro de mí me decía que el era el indicado) que lo mejor que podía hacer era absolverlo de todo compromiso y devolverle lo que es suyo.

**QUE LES PARECIÓ??? LES GUSTÓ??? EL PROX CAPI VA A TENESR UN POCO DE COMO SE LO TOMÓ EDWARD!!! POBRE DE ÉL VERDAD???**

**OK, SOLO ME QUEDA PEDIRLES ALGO**

**HE CREADO MI TERCER HISTORIA, ES UN ONE SHOT!!!, Y ALGUNAS PERSONAS ME HAN DICHO QUE LES GUSTARIA UN SEGUNDO CAPI!!!, LES QUIERO PEDIR QUE LA LEEAN, A MI ME DA MUCHA RISA, PERO ME GUSTARÍA QUE USTEDES TAMBIÉN OPINARAN SI QUIEREN EL SEGUNDO CAPI, USTEDES SON MI MOTIVACIÓN Y ME GUSTARÍA OPINEN, LO QUE DIGA LA MAYORÍA ES LO QUE SE HARÁ**

**LA HISTORIA SE LLAMA "10 COSAS ESTÚPIDAS POR LAS QUE ES MEJOR UN VAMPIRO", ME GUSTARÍA LA LEEAN Y OPINEN!!!!**

**DICHO ESTO, ME DESPIDO, LEEAN LA HISTORIA, VOTEN POR SI QUIEREN O NO UN NUEVO CAPI DE "10 COSAS ESTÚPIDAS POR LAS QUE ES MEJOR UN VAMPIRO" Y DE PASO POR ESTA HISTORIA QUE USTEDES HAN SEGUIDO**

**CON CARIÑO**

**LITTLE ALICE CULLEN!!!**


	14. regreso

**HI!!! QUE HAY!!! HE VUELTO!!!! ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI LES GUSTE!!!, ESTE CAPÍTULO ES DEDICADO A UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS!!!**

**DANNYA, ESTE CAPITULO TE LO HE DEDICADO!!!! JEJEJE, ESPERO TE GUSTE!!!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!! SON MI MOTIVACIÓN!!**

EDWARD POV

No había podido escribirle nada a Bella porque tuve muchos problemas en mis clases y no tuve ni un minuto solo, y cuando lo tuve, quise mejor mandarle un mail, porque no quería despertarla, pero ella ya me había escrito, y me emocione, porque siempre me escribía cosas que me alegraban toda una semana, así que abrí el mensaje como un desesperado, pero lo que decía era:

_Edward:_

_He recibido tu mensaje, me alegra mucho saber lo que me dices porque yo también me he conseguido un novio, así que puedes vivir tu vida en paz!!_

_No te preocupes, te absuelvo de cualquier compromiso que tengas conmigo y en cuanto regrese te devolveré tus pendientes .No es necesario que contestes_

_Hasta ese día _

_Isabella._

No sabía que pensar, porque en primera no le había escrito nada, cheque mi celular por si se hubiera mandado algo por accidente pero no había nada, y en cuanto que ella tenía novio no me lo podía creer, porque simplemente no podía vivir mi vida en paz si ella me decía esto, y no quería que me absolviera de nada, yo estaba muy ilusionado con la idea de una cita con ella, no quería que me devolviera nada, esos pendientes los compre porque sentía que eran justos para ella y no quería que nadie más los usara, jamás utilizaba su nombre completo lo que quería decir que estaba muy molesta o le pasaba algo, quería contestarle pero no sabía ni que decirle, por lo que decidí no escribir nada por el momento y mañana pedirle consejo a Jasper porque él era muy bueno con sus consejos.

Al día siguiente fui a clases y en cuanto tuve un momento hable con Jasper pero como estaba con Sully, así que les conté lo que Bella me había escrito y cada uno me dio consejo, empezando por Jasper

- Creo que lo mejor sería que hablara con Alice para preguntarle

- No Jasper, no quiero que nadie más sepa lo que está pasando

- Bueno pues entonces dile a Bella lo que sientes

- Pero, si ella ya tiene novio tal vez se complique todo

- Colega- dijo Sully- creo que lo mejor sería que le hagas caso y que tengas novia para cuando llegué

- si creo que sería buena idea, solo que no se quién

- vamos, cualquiera andaría contigo, de hecho hasta algunos hombres jajajaja

- lo pensaré

- Edward... no creo que sea una buena idea

- Jasper, creo que eso es lo mejor

- Si Gasper, eso es lo mejor, deja que Pitufo escoja el consejo que crea mejor

- De acuerdo, toma tu decisión, pero no me agrada eso

Me pasé todo el día reflexionando sobre lo que tenía que hacer y acabé optando por pedirle a alguien que fuera mi novia, no acostumbraba a hacer cosas como esas pero a situación desesperada, solución desesperada.

Como no sabía a quién pedírselo, no tuve más opción que pedírselo a Tannya, así que la empecé a buscar, y cuando la encontré hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para pedírselo

- Tannya??

- Si?

- te quiero preguntar algo

- Lo que quieras

- quería saber si serías mi novia??

Ella, se puso a brincar emocionada

- Claro que si!!!, oh por dios- y me abrazó y me estampó sus labios a los míos, no sentí nada, más que el deseo de separarla de mi y decirle que era broma y que ni en juego querría estar con ella, pero estaba muy desesperado, por lo que no hice nada, lo único que esperaba era que Bella fuera feliz porque si no, no serviría de nada este suplicio. No sabía si aguantaría las 2 semanas que faltaban para que Bella llegara.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS

BELLA POV

Ya había hablado con Mike y le había explicado que tenía que regresar por lo que convenció a sus padres para que le dejaran faltar una semana para estar conmigo una semana en Forks. Le hablé a Alice diciendo la situación y ella me dijo que no había problema, y que en su casa había espacio para que _mi novio_ (odiaba como sonaba eso cuando el novio era Mike).

Cuando le dije a Mike lo de mi Amiga dijo que sería fantástico y me dio un beso muy apasionado y yo tuve que dejarlo porque es mi novio.

Nos fuimos y en el avión no me pude quitar de encima a Mike y cuando llegamos Alice estaba en el aeropuerto junto con su novio, esperándonos y ella convenció a mi mamá para que nos dejara ir con ellos (cuando digo nos somos Mike y yo) y nos fuimos a mi casa en el carro de Jasper, quién preguntaba muchas cosas a Mike, era raro porque el casi nunca hablaba. Cuando llegamos Alice reclamó su mes en el que yo tenía que estar con ella y como mis padres prometieron eso nos dejaron ir, así que nos volvimos a encaminar a la casa de Alice en el carro de Jasper quién ya conocía el secreto que Alice le había ocultado (lo de que tenía mucho dinero) y el le confesó que su familia (que solo era su padre por lo que mi amiga me contó) también tenían una muy buena posición económica.

Llegamos a casa de Alice y Jasper se despidió porque tenía que hacer algo, Alice le enseñó su habitación a Mike, que gracias a Dios estaba lejos de la nuestra y él quedó fascinado porque su habitación tenía muchísimos videojuegos, por lo que casi en cuanto los vio nos dejó solas.

Alice y yo fuimos a nuestra habitación y ella empezó las preguntas

- Sigo sin entender el por que andas con el??

- Alice, yo lo quiero...

- aja, y tu nieve...

- si lo quiero

- Bella te conozco mejor que tu madre así que no me digas mentiras

- Alice yo...

- Bella, soy tu mejor amiga??

- Claro que lo eres

- entonces no me mientas, confía en mi

- Te quiero demasiado, solo por eso te lo diré,

- Te escucho

- verás, Edward me mandó un mensaje mira aquí esta- saqué mi teléfono y le enseñé el mensaje- y como no sabía que hacer y no quería que te preocuparas por mí pedí consejo a mis amigas de allá y me aconsejaron que tuviera un novio y le dijera a Edward que ya tenía novio y como no sabía a quién decirle, pues le dije que si a Mike y pues así pasó todo

- Bella... no se por donde empezar, tal vez por el que me siento muy herida por que no me lo hayas dicho por el motivo que sea...

- Alice, yo no quería que te preocuparas por mi

- No me importa el motivo Bella, yo soy tu amiga y para mí tu eres como mi hermana y me lastima que no me digas estas cosas porque como mi hermana por elección solo quiero ayudarte, y no me gusta que me ocultes cosas

- lo siento- dije con lágrimas en los ojos- no quería que te sintieras preocupada y no pensé que te hiciera más daña al no decirte nada

- Te perdono Bell´s- me abrazó- solo que de hoy en adelante no me ocultes nada por ningún motivo

- lo prometo

- Ahora... No creo que la solución que tomaste fuera la indicada, pero respetaré tu decisión, y ahora a dormir porque mañana es un día largo

- Pero... mañana no hay clases

- No, pero mañana es tu fiesta de bienvenida

- Que??

- Claro, creías que solo ibas a llegar y ya??

- pues si

- no, mensita, mañana es tu fiesta y punto, no puedes renegar nada

- Ok, no diré nada

- Muy Bién.

Nos dormimos y me preparé para la fiesta porque no me hacía nada de gracia eso pero se lo debía a mi amiga.

JASPER POV

En cuanto ví al dichoso novio, me sorprendí, porque sentía que lo conocía de algún lado y luego caí en la cuenta de que lo conocía porque mi padre es amigo de los padres de el tipo ese y recordé que sus padres eran dueños del imperio de deportes, traté de hablar con él pero me cayó en el hígado, era muy pretencioso y estúpido, no podía creer que Bella prefriera a ese tipo en vez de Edward, pero luego noté que Bella no estaba a gusto cuando estaba con él. Cuando me despedí de Alice el intento abrazar a Bella y ella (muy discretamente para que no se notara) se separó de él por lo que decidí ir a convencer a Edward para que fuera a la fiesta de mañana cuando llegué a su casa me llegó un mensaje de el con unas simples pero significativas palabras

_Ayuda!!!_

_quítamela de encima!!_

Descubrí a qué se refería cuando vi el auto de Tannya estacionado fuera del porche, así que entré a la casa y saludé a la mamá de Edward y subí al cuarto de mi amigo y toque la puerta y al poco tiempo Edward me abrió con una cara de agradecimiento pintada en su cara

- Hola Edward, Hola Tannya

- Hola Jasper- dijo Tannya

- Hola Colega!!

- Tannya te tengo que quitar a Edward, lo siento pero es algo sumamente importante

- Mmm...- dijo Tannya en un mohín pero tuvo que acceder porque Edward no puso resistencia- Eddy, nos vemos mañana

- si

- Adios amor

- Adiós- y ella fue a darle un beso a Edward y se fue, en cuanto estuvimos solos el suspiro de alivio

- Eddy???

- no deja de decirlo por más que le digo que no lo haga pero por amor de Dios no le digas a Emmett

- jajajaja Ok, no diré nada con una condición

- Lo que sea

- Mañana deber ir a una fiesta conmigo

- Una fiesta??? de que???

- Bienvenida

- Bienvenida??? a quién le dan la bienvenida???

- Creo que sabes quién

- Jasper... Sabes que no soportaría...

- Esta bien, no vengas

- Gracias

- Espera, tengo que hacer una llamada

- A quién??

- Emmett, debe de saber que Pítufo no es un buen apodo teniendo Eddy como opción

- Maldición Jasper

- Tu decide Edward

- Muy bien ire

- Bién

- Te gusta verme sufrir???

- No, no es eso, simplemente creo que hay esperanza

- A que te refieres

- Conosí a su novio

- Trajo a su novio???

- Mas bién el se invitó solo porque ella no se ve muy felíz que digamos cuando está con él

- A que te refieres con eso???

- Solo se puede comparar con el como te vez tu con tu novia

- Dices que no lo quiere???

- Eso parece y en eso nunca me he equivocado

- Cierto, siempre he creído que sabes lo que todos sienten

- Jajaja, y yo siempre he creído que lees las mentes de las personas

- Tengo que llevar a Tannya mañana??

- Pues como quieras

- Entonces no

- Pues no la lleves, pero te verías muy poco caballeroso

- Maldita sea, Ya no la aguanto y quiero hablar con Bella

- Sabes que ahí va a estar su novio

- Ok, la invitaré, pero me vas a tener que ayudar para que pueda hablar con Bella

- Haré lo que pueda, pero lo que prometo es que no te dejaré mucho tiempo asolas con tu novia

- Gracias

- Por nada, bueno solo venía a eso, nos vemos

- Adios

Me fui y le mandé un mensaje a Alice, ya que esto es su idea como siempre

_Todo listo!!!_

_Trabajo cumplido!!!_

_Te veo mañana_

_Te amo!!_

_y te amo mucho_

Ahora solo había que rezar porque todo saliera bien, pero a Alice casi todo le sale como ella quiere, espero que esto también.

EDWARD POV

Cuando Jasper me dijo que Bella no era feliz con su tipo, no pude evitar sentirme feliz, porque entonces había una oportunidad con ella. Pero tenía que hablar con Tannya e invitarla para la fiesta así que le hable

- Hola Eddy!!!

- Tannya te he pedido un millón de veces que no me digas así

- Bueno, mi vida, que necesitas?- dijo intentando sonar sensual, y de solo pensar en que Tannya pudiera ser sensual me dio escalofríos

- Quiero saber si vienes a una fiesta mañana??

- Claro!!!, Voy a ver que me pongo para que me vea bien para ti- lo último lo ronroneo, y me entraron ganas de vomitar!!!

- ajá, nos vemos

- Nos vemos Amor te amo

- adiós- y colgué

Mi único consuelo era que mañana vería a Bella otra vez y si era necesario la amarraría para que escuchara la verdad!!! espero que se pueda salvar todo esto.

**QUE LES PARECIÓ??? LES GUSTÓ??? OPINEN!!!! PLIS!!!!!!!! AH Y VUELVO A PROMOIONAR MI OTRA HISTORIA LARGA "EL CHICO DE AL LADO", ES UNA HISTORIA QUE EN LO PERSONAL ME GUSTA MUCHO!!! POR FAVOR DENSE UNA VUELTA PARA LEERLA Y OPINEN!!!**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS DE ESA HISTORIA Y DE ESTA TAMBIÉN PORQUE SON MI MOTIVACIÓN.**

**SALUDOS**

**LITTLE ALICE CULLEN!!!!!**


	15. la fiesta

**HOLA!! HE VUELTO!! ESTE CAPI TIENE LA DEDICATORIA A LOLA HALE CULLEN!! NO SOLO POR SEGUIRLA, SI NO POR APOYARME EN ESTE DIA QUE FUE MUY FEO!!, Y NO TENÍA A MUCHOS A QUIÉN CONTARLES!! Y ELLA ME ESCUCHO!! (O ME LEEYO EN EL CASO) PORQUE SI NO FUERA POR ELLA, LA HISTORIA HUBIERA TERMINADO AQUÍ Y CON UN FINAL MUUUUYYY FEO!! ASÍ QUE: LOLA:**

**TE DEDICO ESTE CAPÍTULO!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!!**

**TE QUIERO MUCHO!!**

**LOS DEJO CON EL CAPI, ES LARGO!!! DEJEN REVIEWS, SI LES GUSTA, O SI NO LES GUSTA!!!**

BELLA POV

Alice me había torturado con lo de la "fiesta" o como yo la llamaba "santa inquisición" , me había puesto un vestido azul, era corto y con una tela negra encima que lo hacía ver algo gótico (***Aut:** **si quieren verlo en mi perfil está el link!!)** con unas zapatillas con las que sentía me iba a matar.

- Alice, no sé si estas zapatillas sean una buena idea

- Bella, prometiste que te pondrías lo que te diera sin reclamos

- Si, lo se, pero eso no incluye que mi vida se ponga en riesgo

- Bella, tu vida no estará en riesgo, además, vas a tener a tu novio para que te ayude a no caerte

- Eso, mi querida Alice no me tranquiliza en lo más mínimo

- No confías en el?

- Claro que confío en el!, solo no pongas a prueba mi confianza!!

- jajajaja eso responde la duda

- Hablando de dudas…- había algo que me tenía preocupada- Cuanta gente vendrá a la fiesta?

- Mmm…, no mucha- Ella escondía algo, yo la conocía mejor que nadie

- Cuanto es no mucha?

- Unas 100, 150 mas o menos

- Alice, ni siquiera conozco a tanta gente

- Vamos Bella, que fiesta sería si solo vienes los 40 que conoces

- una normal

- Para ti

- Eso estaría bien, sería una fiesta normal para mi

- Pero tu eres todo menos normal- bufé por ese comentario- jajaja, sabes que eres mi amiga anormal que más quiero y adoro

- muy bien Alice, hagamos esta estúpida fiesta que te prometí hacer

- Así se habla, ahora hay que apurarnos porque a las 2 llegan los invitados

- Alice faltan 4 horas para las 8

- Maldita sea, ya no hay casi tiempo, ahora tendré que apurarme, y yo que quería hacerlo tranquila-Cualquiera se reiría de eso, pero yo temblé porque conozco a Alice y se que no miente en eso de que se va a tardar las 4 horas

- Solo se tierna con mi cabello por favor!

- No te preocupes!, lo intentaré

- No Alice, o lo haces o no te dejo tocarme

- O me dejas tocarte el cabello por las buenas o lo haces por las malas- Daba miedo cuando se ponía así

- Ok, hazlo

- Muy bien así se hace

EDWARD POV

Me empecé a preparar para la fiesta, estaba más que nervioso, pero predominaban las ganas de volver a ver a Bella.

A las 7:00 estaba listo y saliendo para la casa de Jasper ya que no estaba dispuesto a ir solo a la fiesta con Tannya, cuando llegue Jaspe ya estaba listo por lo partimos a la casa de mi "novia" y cuando llegamos ella se veía… bueno… no sabía cómo decirlo sin que sonara mal… era como una… zorra, tenía un vestido que tapaba solo lo necesario, dude mucho que ese fuera el vestido, de hecho pensé que eso era el fondo del vestido, pero no era así, eso, era el vestido.

-Hola amor!- dijo Tannya- ah y hola Jasper- volteo a verme- Eddie? Por que Jasper viene con nosotros?

- Porque yo no sé el camino hacia la fiesta y el si- lo bueno es que ya había pensado en esa excusa para no decirle "ah es porque no te quiero y así te puedo mantener alejada de mi, por cierto con eso te vez como zorra"- y Tannya, no vuelvas a llamarme Eddie por favor

- jijiji, si amor- no soportaba su risa! Solo pude fingir una sonrisa

Jasper nos guió a la casa de su novia que esta enorme, y muy bien decorada, me estacioné y ayude a bajar a Tannya (aunque lo que yo quería era que me pidiera que la regresara a su casa porque ya no quería estar conmigo, ese sería el mejor regalo de todos).

Entramos y la "casa" de Alice parecía más bien un antro, pero uno muy moderno, Jasper no me dejó solo con Tannya y mientras buscaba a su novia estaba a mi lado y cuando la encontró nos guió a mi y a Tannya hacia su novia

- Hola Jazz- dijo Alice y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca a Jasper, en eso volteo y nos vio- Hola Edward- dijo un poco emocionada y luego miro a Tannya- Hola… tu- Tannya estaba a punto de decir algo pero yo no estaba dispuesto a que me arruinara la noche

- Hola Alice!! Que hay?

- Nada nuevo!!

- Esta increíble el lugar

- Gracias!, todo sea por las fiestas- en eso note que vio por un momento hacia las escaleras y me dio un guiño- Tu… como te llames… se te corrió el delineador de los ojos- y me volvió a enviar un guiño disimulado,

Tannya muy asustada por su desperfecto en el maquillaje se fue corriendo hacia el sanitario y en ese momento Alice me dio un leve codazo para que volteara a las escaleras donde vi la cosa más hermosa que mis ojos pudieran ver, la vi a _ella, _era Bella, se veía increíble, llevaba un vestido azul cubierto por una tela negra que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, su cabello estaba completamente lacio y tenía una ligera capa de maquillaje con tonalidades que hivan del azul al negro en una armonía increíble.

- Suerte- me dijo Alice

- De que?- dije yo muy confundido

- Que acaso no piensas hablar con ella y aclarar todo?- Alice me mirava muy fijamente y yo no podía creer que ella me estuviera dejando que hablara con Bella, yo pensé que me diría algo como "Aléjate de ella o te mato"

- No se… yo…

- No hay problema! Ya entendí… tu amas a tu novia y no la quieres defraudar hablando con alguien como Bell`s

- No!- maldita sea, acabo de admitir que no quiero a Tannya, solo espero que Alice no lo hay entendido así

- No, que?, no la amas? O no la quieres defraudar?

- No la…

- Edward admítelo- intervino hasta ese momento Jasper- Alice no dirá nada a nadie, ni siquiera le dirá a Bella

- Yo no la amo- admití al fin

- Bien entonces ven con…

- Eddie!- dijo en ese momento Tannya, mientras me abrazaba, Alice se vio muy molesta

- Los dejamos _Eddie_- dijo con sarcasmo- mi amiga ha de querer que estemos con ella

Y se fueron, dejándome solo con mi martirio personal

ALICE POV

Cuando terminé de arreglar a Bella, solo me quedaban 20 minutos para que la gente empezara a llegar por lo que me vestí rápidamente, mi vestido era morado, y corto **(ver en mi perfil)** , era justo de mi estilo, me maquille con un poco de sombra morada, me puse mis zapatillas a juego con el vestido, un brazalete morado y ya! Cuando terminé empezaron a tocar el timbre y cuando estaba a punto de corre a abrir Bella me dijo

- Alice, yo salgo en un momento más, quiero quitarme primero las nauseas!

- Muy bien, yo abro te espero abajo en no más de 20 minutos

- aja

Baje, y abrí y eran unas 70 personas!, creo que nadie faltaría, solo esperaba que la persona más importante de todo esto llegara, porque si no lo hacía mi plan se vendría abajo, pero 5 minutos después llegaron al primero que vi fue a Jasper _mi novio _y luego vi a Edward junto a una… prostituta barata, a la que reconocí como su novia Tannya me tranquilicé y fui hacia ellos, saludando primero a Jasper (por supuesto)

- Hola Jazz- dije y le di un pequeño beso- Hola Edward- dije después y cuando iba a saludar a su novia decidí que había que hacerla enojar un poco- Hola… tu- zorra barata pensé, y justo cuando ella iba a responder Edward intervino

- Hola Alice! Qué hay?

- Nada nuevo!!

- Esta increíble el lugar

- Gracias!, todo sea por las fiestas- voltee disimuladamente hacia las escaleras y vi que Bella ya se iba a dignar a aparecer así que le di una pequeña ayuda a Edward y le guiñe el ojo sin que su "cosa" se diera cuenta - Tu… como te llames… se te corrió el delineador de los ojos- y le volví a enviar un guiño disimulado

La cosa muy asustada por su desperfecto en el maquillaje se fue corriendo hacia el sanitario y en ese momento Note que Bella ya era visible así que le di un leve codazo para que volteara a las escaleras donde ya estaba apareciendo mi amiga que se veía increíble, con su vestido azul que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas ya sabía que a Edward le iba a encantar, porque Bella me comento su afición por el color azul, Se veía más que fantástica, no es por presumir!!, entonces vi que su _novio _se acercaba a ella, así que era tiempo de que Edward la saludara, y si lo hacía yo le ayudaría con Mike

- Suerte- le dije

- De qué?- ¡dijo muy confundido

- Que acaso no piensas hablar con ella y aclarar todo?- dije viéndolo muy fijamente porque no podía creer que no entendiera que le hablaba de Bella

- No se… yo…- Ah ahora dudaba, eso si que no, tenía que hacerlo cambiar de opinión, no me importaba hacerlo quedar como imbécil

- No hay problema! Ya entendí… tu amas a tu novia y no la quieres defraudar hablando con alguien como Bell`s- dije yo para que lo negara y se enojara y de paso dijera todo lo que siente hacia mi amiga

- No!- lo sabía pero tenía que confesar que el no era hacia su cosa

- No, que?, no la amas? O no la quieres defraudar?

- No la…

- Edward admítelo- intervino hasta ese momento mi amado Jasper- Alice no dirá nada a nadie, ni siquiera le dirá a Bella- maldición, bueno no le diré pero si dice que no la ama y que quiere a Bella lo ayudaré y de paso a mi amiga

- Yo no la amo- admitió

- Bien entonces ven con…

- Eddie!- dijo en ese momento la cosa, lo abrazó y yo pensé que él se la iba a quitar de encima pero no fue así, por lo que muy molesta decidí que mejor me iba con

- Los dejamos _Eddie_- dije con sarcasmo- mi amiga ha de querer que estemos con ella

Y nos fuimos dejándolo solo con su maldita cosa

- Alice…- dijo Jazz- creo que no es bueno dejar a Edward con su novia

- Jazz, yo no creo que a el le importe mucho porque si le importara tanto se quitaría de encima a esa cosa

- _Al _el acaba de decirte que no la quiere, creo que merece una oportunidad para arreglarlo

- muy bien, ve con tu amigo, dile que le ofrezco hablar con Bella, haber si la quiere y si dice que si, ya veré que se hace

EDWARD POV

Gracias a Dios Jasper es mi amigo, ya que no me dejó solo por mucho tiempo, y llega con sorpresas para mi

- Tannya, te puedo robar a tu novio un momento, hay algo que le tengo que decir que olvide

- Si- dijo Tannya muy molesta por la interrupción

- Que sucede Jasper?

- Hable con Alice, y me dijo que te preguntara si quieres hablar con Bella?

- Claro que quiero hablar con ella!

- Ok voy con Alice y regreso para decirte cuál es el plan

- Muy bien te veo en las escaleras, perderé a Tannya

- Ok, en las escaleras en un minuto

Fui con Tannya y estaba tan decidido a Perderla de vista que hasta le hable con mucho cariño, así que ella no se negó, claro siempre y cuando…

- Amor, dame un beso para que te deje ir al baño- lo sé, una excusa patética pero… todo por ir a ver a Bella

Me incliné y le di un pequeñísimo beso en la boca, y me fui, ese fue el peor beso de mi vida

ALICE POV

Jasper regresó en menos de un minuto y me dijo que Edward si quería hablar con Bella por lo que hice un plan rápido

-Llévalo a mi habitación y dile que espere, le daré la oportunidad de hablar con Bella, pero el tendrá que convencerla de que lo escuche, eso es lo que ofrezco, nada más

- Alice…- dijo mi amor

- Si?

- Te amo!

- Y yo a ti!

Se fue y yo fui por Bella, La encontré en los mortíferos brazos de "el indeseable Mike", por lo que le hacía dos favores esta noche, sacarla de ahí y dejar que Edward hable con ella (el favor cuenta si él consigue convencerla de que la quiere)

- Bella!!

- Alice- pudo decir después de zafarse del abrazo de Mike- Que pasa?- dijo y puso su cara de "sácame de aquí por lo que más quieras"

- Mike, necesito hablar con Bella de Algo muy importante- El puso una cara que quería parecer tierno para que Bella no lo dejara pero su cara daba asco!! Miedo!!, y todas las sensaciones horribles menos ternura, y a Bella, le dio miedo, por lo que pude ver

- Mike!, voy con Alice, perdón pero… te veo en un momento

- TE QUIERO- Pudo gritar Mike cuando alejé a Bella, y la lleve hacia nuestra habitación

- A donde vamos Alice?

- A mi habitación

- Que pasó?

- Es sorpresa- no podía decirle "Edward quiere hablar contigo y Jasper me convenció así que te está esperando en el cuarto"

- Sabes que Odio las Sorpresas- Llegamos a la puerta de mi cuarto, así que Abrí la puerta y vi que Edward no se veía tan fácilmente

- Entra ahí!, tengo que ir por algo que olvide con Jazz y no quiero que tu novio te vuelva a agarrar-Lo bueno es que mintiendo si soy buena- no te muevas

Salí!, solo faltaba rezar por que la conversación funcionara

**HOLA!! QUE LES PARECE?? LES GUSTÓ?? DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!**

**SE QUE ME TARDÉ UN POCO EN SUBIRLO PERO LA RECOMPENSA ES QUE ES LARGO!!**

**TENGO UN MENSAJE CORTO!!**

**DESPUÉS DE UNA PLÁTICA CON ALGUNAS LECTORAS Y LECTORES Y GRACIAS A SUS REVIEWS HE DECIDIDO HACER UN SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE "10 cosas estúpidas por las que es mejor un vampiro", POR LO QUE LA HISTORIA SERÁ UN TWO SHOT!! (RARO)**

**BUENO!!, LOS DEJO, CON LA PROMESA DE VOLVER PRONTO!!**

**COMENTEN!!, SON MI MOTIVACIÓN!!**

**LITTLE ALICE CULLEN**


	16. Charla con Edward

**HOLA!! HE VUELTO!!,**** SE QUE ME MERESCO QUE ME FUSILEN POR HABERME TARDADO TANTO!!, PERDÓNENME!!, PERO YA HE ACTUALIZADO!!**

**EN LOS COMENTARIOS DE EL FINAL TENGO UNA PETICIÓN, POR FAVOR LEANLA!!**

**SOLO AGREGO MIS DEDICATORIAS:**

**PARA LOLA: POR SER UNA AMIGA FIEL, Y QUE ME APOYA!! (GRACIAS CHICA ERES LA MEJOR)**

**PARA DANIELA: POR CONFIAR EN MI, Y ESTAR SIEMPRE PRESENTE CUANDO LA NECESITO (AUNQUE ESTEMOS ALEJADAS POR LA DISTANCIA SIEMPRE ESTAS EN MI MENTE)**

**PARA USTEDES: QUERIDOS LECTORES Y LECTORAS, QUE HAN SEGUIDO ESTA HISTORIA, DEJEN REVIEWS O NO!! (AUNQUE ME GUSTA MÁS QUE DEJEN REVIEWS)**

**PARA ZiiRaIiDeE: POR DEJAR EL PRIMER REVIEW QUE RECIBIÓ ESTA HISTORIA**

**Y PARA DANNYA: MI MEJOR AMIGA Y MI MAYOR APOYO EN TODA CIRCUNSTANCIA!! TE QUIERO MUCHO AMIGA!!**

**DICHO ESTO LOS DEJO CON LA HISTORIA!! NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!!**

BELLA POV

Esta fiesta se estaba tornando gris… no, corrección ya era negra!!, primero, tenía que usar vestido y TACONES!!, esa era mi muerte segura, después me entero de que Edward esta aquí!, y en último ahora Mike, me esta abrazando!!, pero no es un tierno abrazo… no!!, es como estar en una jaula!!, casi no puedo ni respirar!!, necesito ayuda y la necesito rápido, porque si no voy a tener que…

-Bella!!- Dios, gracias por escuchar mis plegarias, desde ahora si creo que existes!!

- Alice- pude decir después de forcejear un poco con mi "_novio_" - Que pasa?-le pregunte, e intente poner una cara que dijera "sácame de aquí lo más rápido posible", y… como tengo a la mejor amiga del mundo…

- Mike, necesito hablar con Bella de Algo muy importante- Bendita seas Alice!!, cuando Mike oyo eso, me puso su cara de "corderito a medio morir", pero por dos simples razones esa cara no funcionaría, uno: porque conozco a Alice desde hace mucho tiempo y ella es la reina en poner esa cara y hacerte sentir como una mala persona que tiene que compensarla!! Y dos: LA CARA DE MIKE DABA MIEDO!!, tuve un pequeño escalofrío por la cara que puso y decidí que era hora de irse de ahí

- Mike!, voy con Alice, perdón pero… te veo en un momento

- TE QUIERO- Pudo gritar Mike cuando nos alejamos, y otro escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo

- A donde vamos Alice?- pregunte

- A mi habitación

- Que pasó?

- Es sorpresa-Odiaba eso!!, por que me hacia sorpresas cuando sabía muy bien que con la fiesta era más que suficiente?

- Sabes que Odio las Sorpresas- le dije, Llegamos a la puerta del cuarto, Alice abrió ligeramente la puerta, y luego la abrió para que yo pasara

- Entra ahí!, tengo que ir por algo que olvide con Jazz y no quiero que tu novio te vuelva a agarrar- Ni yo quería que Mike me volviera a agarrar!!, claro que no me saldría de ese cuarto, si por mi fuera no saldría hasta que la fiesta acabara - no te muevas- No lo haré, ni que estuviera loca!!, y se fue. Yo entré a la habitación, cerré la puerta, y me dirigí a sentarme a un sillón cuando…

- Bella- esa voz… conocía esa voz…, por lo que me voltee a encontrarme con el verdugo que destrozó mi corazón!!, y ahí estaba el!!, tan guapo como siempre… _Bella, quita esas palabras en tu vocabulario cuando hables de él_, rayos!! Ya oía voces en mi cabeza!! Esto estaba muuuy mal

- Que.. tu… yo…- rayos, esas son mis respuestas geniales!!

- Bella, yo…- bueno, por lo menos no era la única que no sabía ni que decir- Bella, quiero… no, necesito hablar contigo

- pues yo no- no se de donde saqué coraje para decir eso- yo no necesito hablar contigo, y ni quiero hacerlo

- Por favor… yo solo quiero… quiero que aclaremos algo- oh!! Claro que quería aclarar??, ah!!, podía ser…

- ten- agarré una pequeña caja que estaba en la mesita al lado del sillón al que me iba a sentar

- Que es??- abrió la caja y supo lo que era- yo, no los quiero, de vuelta, yo te los regalé, no te puse condición alguna para que te los quedaras así que los pendientes son tuyos

- Entonces que diablos quieres?, mira, creo que aquí todo esta bien, tu tienes a tu rubia novia, y yo tengo a mi novio, por lo que aquí todos somos felices y comeos perdices- que tonterías estoy diciendo!! "felices y comemos perdices"??, no decía eso desde que tenía siete años, y tenía que escoger este momento para sacar a relucir mis frases estúpidas

- Me quieres decir que tu amas a tu novio??- maldición!!, no podía contestar eso!!, porque si le decía "no, no lo amo" el sabría que nada más me conseguí un novio para que él no sintiera lástima por mi, y si le decía "si lo amo", sabría que es una mentira!

- Yo… no…

- no lo amas?- me pregunto, y en sus ojos vi… ¿esperanza?, no, debía estar confundida

- Yo…- no sabía que hacer así que evadí la pregunta con otra- bueno y a ti eso que te importa?

- Quiero saberlo

- si, y yo quiero que Alice no sea fanática de las fiesta- eso que? Estoy algo loca, de mi boca solo han salido estupideces- no todos tenemos lo que queremos

- Lo se… pero, para mi es muy importante saber si lo amas

- A si??, y para que es tan importante?? Para burlarte, molestarme después, o decirle a alguien más para que el me moleste?

- Yo jamás haría algo como eso!!

- Yo no se de lo que eres capaz, jamás pensé que fueras capaz de mandar mensajes tan hirientes, y lo hiciste

- Yo??

- No, el fantasma de canterville!, claro que tu!!

- pero… si fuiste tu, la del mensaje

- ahora soy yo??- maldita sea, el empezó, el me arruino mi sentimiento, y ahora me quiere culpar!!

- Pues hasta donde yo se… fuiste tu!

- pues el que recibió el mensaje que decía, que ya tenía novio, y que la hacía muy feliz fuiste tu.

- pero, te recuerdo, que fuiste tu quién empezó todo esto

- Cuando??, dime, como fui yo quién empezó esto??

- No te hagas el imbécil Edward!!, tu fuiste quien rompió mi corazón!!- QUEEE? Que rayos acabo de decir!!?? Maldita bocota!!

- Yo??, pues creo que te equivocas pues quién rompió el mío fuiste tu!!- que acaba de decirme??, que le gustaba??, no, seguramente el quería que le rogara o algo así!!, y por eso dice todo esto

- Mira Edward si fui yo, entonces por que fui la que recibió un Mens…- fui interrumpida porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y entro la _novia_ de Edward

- Eddie!!, donde te habías metido??- corrió y lo abrazó, luego giró para mostrarme una sonrisa de satisfacción- quién es tu amiga?

- Tannya, que haces aquí??- por que le hablaba así?, oh, seguramente quería humillarme más y como su novia está aquí ya no lo puede hacer y por eso está enojado, eso por lo menos me libro de cometer la estupidez de mostrarle el mensaje que me escribió, así el no tendría la oportunidad de burlarse de lo patética que soy al guardar un mensaje de él en el que me dice que tiene novia

- Vamos, Eddie, es que, ya me aburrí, vamos a mi casa a hacer algo mas _interesante-_ ese "_interesante_" estaba muy cargado de doble sentido, y yo no quería saber nada más de eso, por lo que dí media vuelta y salí de la habitación, dejando que _Eddie_ y su estúpida rubia perfecta hablaran para que se pudieran ir y hacer algo más "_interesante_"

El solo pensar en Edward con su novia, me causó mucho dolor y no pude contener las lágrimas, por lo que empecé a llorar, y en ese mismo momento Alice volvía para darme lo que sea que me quería dar y por lo que me salvó de Mike!! Ahora eso se me hacía tan lejano, parecía como si eso hubiera pasado hace días y no hace minutos

- Bella??, que tienes??, por que lloras??- Alice estaba muy preocupada por mi

- Alice… yo…- no podía contener las lágrimas- solo déjame sola unos minutos, ahora salgo.

Me metí a un baño que esta en el pasillo que da a la habitación de Alice.

Lloré unos minutos más y lo único que me hizo lograr parar de llorar fue que no permitiría que la fiesta de mi amiga se arruinara, ella es mi mejor amiga y no dejaría que ella sufriera viéndome así!!

Cuando salí del baño me encaminé a las escaleras y me encontré a una Alice furibunda!, estaba muy enojada, jamás la había visto así!

- Alice que pasa??- ella volteó a verme, y puso una cara de horror!!

- Bella, luego hablaremos de lo que pasó, por ahora lo importante es volverte a maquillar que ya arruinaste mi obra de arte- Esa era la Alice que yo conocía.

Pero… tenía miedo del lunes… porque el lunes volvería a ver a Edward!!

**QUE LES PARECIÓ??, FRUSTRANTE??, LO SE… A MI ME PASÓ LO MISMO!!**

**PERDÓN POR TARDAR TANTO PERO HE TENIDO MUCHAS COSAS EN LA CABEZA!!, HACE UNAS SEMANAS QUE EMPECÉ LA ESCUELA, A MI MEJOR AMIGA LA CAMBIARON DE TURNO, TENGO MUCHA TAREA… EN FIN!!.**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI, Y QUE HAYA VALIDO LA PENA LA ESPERA!!**

**ESTA HISTORIA TIENE 46 REVIEWS!!, ESO ME HACE MUY FELIZ, PERO LES AGRADECERÍA QUE SUBIÉRAMOS ESE NÚMERO!!! POR LO QUE LES PIDO DEJEN SUS REVIWS PARA QUE MÁS RÁPIDO ME INSPIRE Y PUBLIQUE!!**

**QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ESTOY PUBLICANDO MI CUARTA HISTORIA!!, SE LLAMA "Al final de un eclipse", LAS IDEAS DE ESA HISTORIA NO SON MÍAS, YO SOLO PONGO LAS IDEAS DE MI AMIGA DANIELA, (QUIEN ME HA DEJADO UTILIZAR SUS IDEAS PARA PUBLICAR) Y LAS ORDENO UN POCO Y… TA DA!!!, BUENO, MI PETICIÓN ES QUE SE DEN UNA VUELTA POR MI HISTORIA NUEVA Y QUE COMENTEN!! APENAS TIENE UN CAPI PERO PRONTO ACTUALIZARÉ!! OKIS??**

**ME DESPIDO!!, PIDIENDO DE NUEVO SUS REVIEWS!!**

**LAS QUIERO!! Y LOS QUIERO!!**

**LITTLE ALICE CULLEN**


	17. frustrado

**PERDONEN LA "ESPERANZA" JAJAJAJA (Dannya, tu sabes) ****SE QUE MERSCO QUE ME DEN DE CARNADA A UN VAMPIRO SÁDICO!! JAJAJA, PERO HE TENIDO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER!!!, SE QUE EL CAPI ES CORTO, PERO ES MUY NECESARIO QUE SUPIERAN ESTA INFORMACIÓN!!! JIJIJI**

**ESTE CAPI TIENE DOS DEDICATORIAS:**

**DANNYA: COMO SIEMPRE JAJAJA, CHIK ESER LA MEJOR!! TE QUIERO MUCHISIMO!!**

**USTEDES LECTORES Y LECTORAS!! PUES GRACIAS A USTEDES ESTA HISTORIA EXISTE.**

**AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPI, ES MUY CORTO PERO… PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE LO COMPENSARÁ**

EDWARD POV

Estaba muy frustrado, no sabía a que se refería Bella cuando dijo algo sobre un mensaje, ¡Fui yo quien recibió ese mensaje!, y ahora ella quería culparme a mi, lo peor es que no pude aclarar nada con ella porque Tannya interrumpió.

- Tannya, que quieres?- volví a preguntar cuando Bella se fue

- Vamos _Eddie_, ya no quiero estar aquí, yo…- de repente se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró Alice, muy enojada por lo que pude ver.

- Tu- dijo señalando a Tannya- Lárgate de aquí

- Vámonos _Eddie- _me jaló Tannya

- Ah no, TU, te largas, y el se queda

- Y que te hace creer que me voy a ir sin mi NOVIO?

- Tal vez el hecho de que si no te largas en cinco segundos estará en el hospital en coma por lo que te haré- Esta chica si que deba miedo cuando estaba enojada

- Mira, idio…- no quería que Tannya empezara una pelea

- Tannya, solo sal de aquí

- Pero Eddie….

- Sal, ahora mismo- estaba de un muy mal humor gracias a su interrupción y a su estúpido apodo

- Te veo abajo amor- me dijo al oído intentando parecer sexy, puaj!

Tannya salió y Alice esperó unos minutos para estar segura de que ella no nos pudiera oír, cuando estuvo segura empezó

- Que rayos pasó aquí?, y por que hiciste llorar a mi amiga?- estaba muy enojada, pero… hice llorar a Bella?, maldita sea soy un idiota

- Yo… no se

- Como que no sabes??, eres imbécil o que?- se estaba enojando aún más

- Pues no se el por que llora, no tiene razón alguna para hacerlo- el que debería de estar llorando sería yo

- Estas diciendo que mi amiga empezó a llorar de la nada??, o que está loca??, o tal vez que es neurótica??

- No, yo solo digo que ella no tiene ninguna razón para llorar

- Mira Edward Cullen, tu eres un insensible, maldito y desgraciado, como carajos puedes decir que ella no tiene razones para llorar siendo tu quién le rompiste su corazón!!!!

- Yo le rompí su corazón???, y mi corazón no cuenta??, porque ella fue quien me lo rompió

Y salí de la habitación, bajé las escaleras y vi a Tannya hablando con un tipo que ni conocía, de hecho se veía muy feliz platicando con el, y cuando me estaba acercando para decirle que ya me iba ella, lo besó!!!, ella besó a un tipo que ni conozco, y empezó a restregársele como si su vida dependiera de ello!!

Cuando se separó de el yo decidí hablar

- Te gustó??- Pregunté, ella dio un salto, y me dio la cara

- Ed Edward… yo… no es lo que parece….

- Ah y que es lo que pasó??

- El, se atragantó y yo le esta dando respiración boca a boca

- Aja!!, y de paso te restregaste a su cuerpo por si le deba frío mientras le dabas respiración boca a boca??

- Exacto!! Eso fue lo que pasó!!

- Tannya, no soy estúpido!!, quédate con el si quieres, yo no quiero estar contigo

Me di la vuelta y me fui

No pude dormir nada esa noche, no sabía que hacer, No entendía el porqué Bella, decía que yo le había roto el corazón, ya sabía que ella tenía a su novio pero… lo amaba de verdad??, cuando le pregunte ella lo dudó, y creo que la respuesta iba a ser que ella no lo amaba mero evadió mi pregunta.

Lo único bueno de esta noche fue que Tannya y yo ya no éramos nada, eso me daba esperanzas, porque el Lunes volvería a ver a Bella, y no me importa si la tengo que raptar, hablaré con ella cueste lo que cueste!!

Voy a aclarar todo, y si tengo que suplicar de rodillas que empecemos de cero, lo haré!! No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, necesito que nos demos una segunda oportunidad!!

**QUE LES PARECIÓ???, POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, ES MUY FÁCIL, SOLO DEBEN DE DAR CLICK A ESE BOTONCITO VERDE QUE ESTÁ DEBAJO DE ESTOS MENSAJES, Y SI QUIEREN PUEDEN SER ANÓNIMOS!!!**

**LES PROMETO QUE HARÉ LO QUE ESTÉ EN MIS MANOS PUBLICAR PRONTO, PORQUE TODAS HANDE QUERES SABER QUÉ PASARÁ EL LUNES VERDAD?? JAJAJAJA**

**SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA, SOBRE ESTA HISTORIA, O QUIEREN QUE ESCRIBA EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALGUIÉN MÁS…. SOLO ESCRÍBANLO Y YO CON MUCHÍSIMO GUSTO LES ALARO SUS DUDAS!!!**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO (ENTRE MÁS REVIEWS LLEGEN MÁS MOTIVADA ME PONGO)**

**LITTLE ALICE CULLEN**


	18. lunes

**Hola****!!! ****Qué****tal****!!! ****He vuelto aquí esta el capi!!! Creo que no me tardé mucho!! Y este capi si es largo así que no se pueden quejar!! Jijijiji**

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Kefe, quién me ha permitido traducir su historia COLLIDE (de la cuál ya he publicado el primer capi así que pásense por ahí, tiene el mismo título la traducción está muy buena la historia)**

**Muchas gracias **

**No olviden los reviews!!**

BELLA POV

Lunes!!!, no lo podía creer, no quería que este momento llegara… bueno… salvo porque Mike se va hoy a Washington!!!! Eso es lo único bueno de este día, se que no es bueno alegrarme de que mi novio se vaya pero… yo no lo quería… bueno si lo quería, pero solo como amigo. Tengo que hablar con el y aclararlo todo… pero primero, tengo que torturarme más… ES LUNES!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Bella, ya te estás torturando a ti misma verdad??- me preguntó Alice

- No!!! Yo???- intenté sonar inocente

- Bella, te conosco mejor que tu!!, tienes tu típica cara de que algo te está torturando!!

- Esta bien!!, Alice… tengo que ir a la escuela??, no me podría reportar enferma y ya??

- Bella…

- Alice, no quiero verlo!!!, no me gusta la idea de verlo y además lo vería con su estúpida rubia

- Bella, yo estaré contigo!!

- Si… pero no te quiero interrumpir cuando estés con Jasper…

- Bella, no interrumpirías…

- Alice, tal vez no lo haga, pero es incómodo hacer un mal tercio!!!, y cuando estás con Jasper… es incómodo

- Pero Bell´s no puedes faltar!!!

- Por favor

- Bella!!!

- Por lo que más quieras Alice, déjame faltar!!!! Te juro que haré todas las tareas que dejen, y que ayudaré a limpiar la casa…

- Bella, no soy tu madre!!!

- Pero necesito tu aprobación y tu ayuda!!!

- Te apoyo y te ayudo, solo con una condición!!!

- SI!!!!!, que condición??

- Habla ahora mismo con Mike, y dile lo que pasa

- Pero…

- Bella, lo tendrás que hacer tarde o temprano, y lo mejor es que sea ya!!

- Muy bién!!!

- Perfecto!!!, yo te ayudo con la falta

- Iré a hablar con Mike!!

EDWARD POV

Lunes!!!! No lo podía creer!!!!, por fin era lunes!!! No podía esperar para llegar a la escuela!!!

Me metí a la ducha y en cinco minutos ya me estaba cambiando, diez minutos más tarde, ya estaba en la cocina de mi casa preparándome huevos revueltos

- Edward, que no tu clase es en hora y media?- me preguntó mi madre

- Que hora es?

- son las seis y media de la mañana?- tan temprano, el tiempo se me había hecho muy lento!!

- si, pero… quiero llegar un poco antes para… leer

- Edward, que te sucede?, no es normal en ti hacer cosas así, y esa es la peor mentira que has dicho en toda tu vida, y vaya que has dicho cada mentira…

- Mamá yo… no puedo decirte lo que me pasa…

- Estas enamorado- aseguró

- S Si, co-como lo su-p-pis-t-te?- pregunté algo confuso

- Edward, hace mucho no te veía tan ansioso, pero… no es Tannya o si?

- No, ella y yo ya no somos nada, el sábado cortamos

- Pero… no te ves muy afligido por eso!!

- Mamá, se que no fue nada bueno lo que hice pero… la verdad nunca quise a Tannya

- Hijo, ya lo sabía, eres muy predecible, y en tu mirada veía fastidio cada vez que ella venía, No estoy orgullosa de que hayas salido con alguien sin que sintieras algo por ella, pero… me alegra que hayas terminado eso antes que te lastimaras más

- Gracias Mamá

- Puedo saber, quién es la chica que te trae tan ansioso?, porque tengo la ligera impresión que fue la misma que te trajo así hace unos meses

- Como supiste?

- Ya te he dicho que eres muy predecible, además amor, te conozco desde antes que nacieras, se, lo que cada mirada tuya significa

- Mamá ella es… es muy especial, no es para nada como las otras chicas

- Pero, si te gusta desde hace meses, por que no le habías hablado ni nada?

- Ella se tuvo que ir a Washington y… ahora… tiene novio

- Edward, si ella tiene novio tu no deberías…

- Ya lo sé- interrumpí- pero ella no lo quiere, lo pude ver en sus ojos, estoy muy seguro de eso

- Edward…

- Mamá no voy a hacer nada malo, si ella me dice que si quiere a su novio, yo me apartaré y no volveré a decirle nada, pero si no lo quiere, haré hasta lo imposible por conquistarla

- Oh, Edward, me recuerdas tanto a tu padre!!

- Me voy, mamá, quiero esperarla para poder hablar con ella

- Mucha suerte, y que Dios te acompañe

- Te quiero mamá

- Yo también amor

Yo tenía un regalo para Bella desde una semana después que se fuera, y decidí que era momento de dárselo, por lo que fui a mi habitación para llevarlo a mi Volvo.

Fui mucho más despacio que de costumbre a la escuela porque sabía que no tenía caso esperar una hora.

Cuando llegué, faltaba media hora para que empezaran las clases y yo era el tercer auto que aparcaba.

Diez minutos más tarde vi un Porshe amarillo canario que reconocí de inmediato como el auto de Alice.

Alice salió de su auto pero nadie más salió, ella se encaminó hacia la entrada de la escuela y yo corrí para hablar con ella, no me importaba lo que me dijera, necesitaba saber el por que de que Bella no viniera con su amiga

- Alice- ella volteó y me vio con odio, y me ignoró- Alice- repetí

- Que?- preguntó enfadada

- Donde está Bella?

- Que te importa??

- Mucho, ahora dime donde está?- estaba perdiendo la paciencia

- Que quieres de Bella Edward, no te bastó romperle su corazón, echarle en cara que tienes novia, y decirle que ella tenía la culpa???- me espetó

- Alice, en primera, necesito hablar con ella, en segunda fue ella quien me echó en cara primero que tenía novio, y en tercera fue ella quien rompió mi corazón

- Mira… tu, porque mejor no vas con tu estúpida novia y ya!!!

- No tengo novia, el sábado corté con Tannya

- Que??

- Te dije que ayer corté con Tannya

- Ya te había escuchado solo que no lo podía creer!!

- Pues créelo!!!

- Bien pues… que te aproveche!!- se intentó ir

- No te pienso dejar ir así como así sin que antes me digas donde está Bella!!!

- Mira, el que ya no tengas novia y el que Bella piense cor…., no tienes ningún derecho a saber donde está Bella

- Que ibas a decir??

- Nada

- Cómo que nada??, ibas a decir que ella iba a cortar con su novio!!!!!- podía Dios ser tan bueno conmigo???

- No es así

- Si lo es!!!

- No te incumbe

- Claro que me incumbe!!!

- Ah si??, y por qué???

- Porque la amo!!!

- Como???

- La amo!!, es irracional, pero no me importa, me enamoré de ella desde el primer momento en que la vi!!!

- Y… si tanto la amabas por que anduviste con la idiota esa???- se supone que debería de corregir a Alice sobre Tannya y decirle algo así como: "no es una idiota", pero no me importaba eso por el momento

- Lo de Tannya fue un error, yo… le pedí que fuera mi novia para intentar sacarme a Bella de la cabeza

- Si, que inteligente!!!, tu la amabas, y mejor decidiste pedirle a la rubiecita esa que fuera tu novia para olvidar a Bella y a mi amiga le rompes el corazón!!!

- Yo le rompí su corazón??, y el mío no cuenta???, no importa que ella me rompiera mi corazón al decirme que ella tenía novio???

- Tu le dijiste que tenías novia!!, y a ella la convencieron para que se consiguiera ella un novio para olvidarte!!!

- Que????

- Como lo oyes Cullen!!!

- Eso es imposible pues yo anduve con Tannya para tratar de olvidar a Bella, porque ella me mandó un mail diciéndome que ella tenía novio!!!

- Ella te mandó un mail después de haber recibido tu mensaje diciéndole que viviera su vida en paz pues tu ya tenías una NOVIA!!- a estas alturas de la conversación ya estábamos gritando y… de que jodido mensaje habla Alice????

- Qué mensaje??, yo nunca le mandé un mensaje con algo tan estúpido como eso!!!

- Pues ella me lo enseñó, y eso es lo que dice!!!

- Alice, yo JAMÁS le enviaría un mensaje como ese!!!, por amor de Dios, no dejaba de pensar en ella en ningún momento!!!

- Pues no parecía eso en el mensaje

- QUE YO NO LE MANDÉ ESE MENSAJE!!!!!!

- Si no fuiste tu quién más fue???

- Que día le llegó el supuesto mensaje??

- El día en que ella te mandó el mail!!!

- Ese día yo no le mandé ningún mensaje, mira- saqué mi celular y empecé a buscar en los mensajes los enviados y se los enseñé a Alice- no he borrado un solo mensaje de los que le mandé a Bella, ni de los que recibí de ella- Alice buscó un rato

- Tal vez borraste ese!!- me dijo

- No lo hice, yo no lo escribí!!!

- Edward, ella lo tiene, ella me lo enseñó, no lo inventó!!!

- Pero yo no le escribí nada así, yo no le escribí nada ese día, y llegué a mi casa y le iba a escribir un mail cuando vi que ella me había escrito, abrí su mensaje y leí todo lo que me dijo y como ella me pidió que no le escribiera nada más ya no lo hice!!, lo juro!!- estaba al borde de las lágrimas, sentía coraje y tristeza al mismo tiempo!!

- Supongamos que te creo, dime a quién le prestaste tu celular ese día

Me puse a pensar recordando ese día que es uno de los más dolorosos que tengo en mi recuerdo!!

Por más que intenté pensar en alguien a quien le hubiera prestado mi teléfono no encontraba a nadie

- No recuer…- en ese momento lo recordé, llegó como un flash- Tannya- ella me había pedido mi teléfono para hacer una llamada y yo se lo presté con tal de que se alejara de mi

- Tannya??

- Si, ella fue la única que tomó mi celular

- Y viste lo que hizo con él??

- No, ella se salió de mi vista para hacer su llamada

- Ella mandó el mensaje

Cuando esas palabras salieron vi todo rojo, quería matar a alguien cuyo nombre empezaba con T!!, La iba a matar, gracias a ella Bella y yo no estábamos juntos!!!

- La mataré!!- dije con odio

- Oh, no, no lo harás

- Que???

- Deja la venganza para después, ahora ve a mi casa, ahí está Bella y habla con ella, no la dejes ir a otro lado hasta que hayas hablado con ella me oíste???

- Si

Corrí a mi Volvo y salí del estacionamiento, quería matar a esa arpía… pero lo importante ahora era aclarar las cosas con Bella.

**Les gusto???, **

**Quiero que opinen!!! Plis, no es mucho trabajo, solo denle click a ese botoncito verde que está abajo y ya!!!**

**Gracias por haber leído hasta estos últimos comentarios!!, **

**Y de premio por haber leído aún esto… les daré una idea de lo que vendrá en el prox capi:**

**Bella le dirá a Mike que no lo quiere… pero… a Mike no le gustará esa idea y… le intentará hacer algo a Bella!!!!!!**

**Jijijiji eso pasará por lo que les pido estén atentas!!!!**

**Dejen sus reviews, porque entre más reviews me pongan más rápido escribiré!!!**

**Las quiero muchísimo!!!**

**Little Alice Cullen!!!**


	19. rompimiento y venganza

**Hola!! Lo se… me tardé una eternidad!! ****Pero… he tenido muchísimo trabajo!! Como no tienen idea!! Puff muchos exámenes y trabajos!! De hecho mañana a las 8:00 am tengo que ir a casa de una compañera para terminar una maqueta que tengo que entregar el jueves, porque si no… uyyy me mata mi maestra!! Así que deséenme suerte!!**

**Este capi tiene una dedicatoria muuuuyyy especial!! Es para ALE!!!! Quién ha seguido esta historia y se lo agradezco muchisisisisisimo!!, pero… hoy es un día especial pues CUMPLE AÑOS!!! Así que… HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI!!! SAPO VERDE ERES TU!!! QUE LOS CUMPLAS FELIZ!!! Y TODAS LAS CANCIONCITAS DE CUMPLEAÑOS!!! Espero que te la pases muuuyyy bien!! Pues hoy es tu día!! Me alegro por ti!! Que cumplas muchos más y que siguas esta historia!!! Jejeje**

**Además…. Aunque no se lo dije, a ella, por ser su semana especial he escrito y publicado el segundo capi de mi one shot, que se convirtió en two shot, 10 cosas estúpidas por las que es mejor un vampiro!!! Que bien!!!!! Me tardé mucho pero me costó trabajo!!, pues gracias a ALE, se publicó ya el capi!!**

**Nos vemos y les dejo el capi!!!**

BELLA POV

Prometí a Alice que hablaría con Mike, pero… me aterraba la idea, porque… que le diría??? "hey, Mike, sabes… la verdad no me gustas!!, de hecho solo salgo contigo porque alguien me rompió el corazón, y Jessica me aconsejó que era lo mejor… así que… pues… listo, no me gustas, hasta aquí la relación!!", no, no podía hacer eso!!, sería hiriente!!!

Tenía que preparar un discurso decente para no herirlo tanto!!

_Toc toc _

Genial, ahora tocaban la puerta de la habitación, ¿quién podrá ser? Tal ves… Orlando Bloom?? Jajaja

- Pasa- dije

- Hola amor!!- odiaba que dijera eso!!

- Hey, Mike- oh no estoy empezando como dije que no lo haría

- Tienes algo??- ya lo notó!!

- Mmm… de hecho si!!- dije

- Ya se!! Tienes sed!!- Que??, de donde sacaba eso??

- No, yo…

- Hambre?- me interrumpió

- No, Mike!!, yo…

- Sueño??- maldita sea!!

- No!!, Mike yo…

- Maldición Bella, no puedo adivinar si no me lo dices!!

- Mike, tenemos que hablar!!

- Sobre que??

- Sobre nosotros!!

- Lo hubieras dicho desde el principio y me hubieras ahorrado el estar tratando de adivinar!!

- Maldición Mike, he intentado decirte, pero estas como estúpido intentando descifrarlo sin dejarme hablar!!!- dije ya exasperada

- Oh, pues eso hubieras dicho!!, que quieres??

- Esto se acabó!!- lo se no es la forma como debí de haberlo cortado pero, ya estaba harta!!

- Muy bien- me dijo… ¿Qué? Muy bien???, wow eso fue más fácil de lo que me imaginaba!!

- En serio??

- Claro!!, ahora de que hablamos!!

- Como???

- Pues, no hay problema!!, la conversación se acabó!! Lo entiendo!!, pero ahora de qué hablamos, o mejor, de qué me querías hablar???

- Mike… creo que… no… has comprendido!!

- Claro que lo comprendí amor!!, ya no querías discutir conmigo, así que dijiste que eso se acabó!!

- Mmmm… no!! Me refería a que ESTO se acabó!!!

- Por eso!! Ya no volveremos a discutir!!

- Mike!!, no!!, no entiendes!! Nuestra relación se acabó!!

- Ya la quieres llevar al siguiente paso???, porque yo ya estoy listo!!

- Que???

- Ya entendí- sonrió de forma grotesca… creo que quería verse sensual!!

Se acercó a mi y me besó de la forma más asquerosa de la que me había besado!!, eso no era besar, eso era escupir saliva dentro de mi boca!!

Me empezó a abrazar, desde los hombros, pasando por mi espalda para, por último, posicionar sus manos en mi… Trasero??

Oh, por Dios, no sabía lo que tenía que hacer, mi cuerpo no respondía, porque no podía creer que este idiota estuviera haciendo eso!!!

Por fin cuerpo reaccionó y me separé de el, y le dí una cachetada

- Auch!! Amor, por qué hiciste eso??- IMBÉCIL!!!

- Como te atreves a hacer eso??

- Tu, me dijiste…

- Te decía que NO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO!!! NO QUIERO SER TU NOVIA!!!!, AHORA NI SIQUIERA QUIERO SER TU AMIGA!!! PUAJ!!, ERES UN IDIOITA!!!- le dije ya fuera de control!!

- Q- q- que?? N- n- no en- en- tiendo???

- Como lo oyes!!, no te quiero

- Pero… como… fue… tu y yo… estábamos bien

- No!!, yo no te quiero, nunca estuvimos bien!!

- Pero nos queríamos!!!

- Lo siento!!!, yo no te quería como mi novio!!!

- Pero dijiste que sí!!!!

- Lo se!!, y me arrepiento!!, lo lamento mucho, pero…

- Pero que??

- Yo… estaba muy triste cuando eso pasó… Jessica me convenció de que un clavo saca a otro clavo… pero… lo siento

- Tu!!! Tu, me utilizaste??

- Lo lamento- miré hacia el suelo, en verdad lo sentía

- Eres una… maldita!!!

- Disculpa??

- Como lo oyes!! Eres una maldita!!

- Mira, que si yo soy la maldita, tu eres el imbécil que nunca entendió que me refería a nuestra relación y pensó que quería acostarme con él!!!

- ZORRA!!!

- Que??

- Eres una Zorra!!!, no me mereces!!

- Disculpa??

- Soy mucho para ti!!

- Lárgate!!!

- De seguro, tu solo no te quisiste acostar conmigo porque no quieres quedar en vergüenza de que ya no eres virgen!!!

- QUE???- No podía creer que acababa de decir eso!!!

- De seguro ya te acostaste con muchos otros, y al darte cuenta de que yo era mucho para ti, sales con esto para tu salir como la santa!!!

- Mira, idiota, lárgate de aquí!!!

- Oh, pero claro que no!!

- Disculpa???

- Ni loco!!, ahora, me darás lo que ya le diste a otros!!!

Se acercó a mí y me aventó!!

Todo se volvió Negro!!

Negro!!!

**Uy!!! Que pasará??? Maldito Mike!!!!**

**Lo ODIO!!**

**Se que ustedes también lo hacen verdad!!!**

**No me dejen esperar!!**

**Díganme, que les pareció….**

**En este momento digo: "Es muy fácil, solo denle click a ese botoncito verde…" Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla!!! Pero…**

**Hoy cumple años ALE así que…. FELÍZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

**DE REGALO… NO DEJARÉ AHÍ EL CAPI!!! WIIIII**

**Todas agradézcanlo!! Así que aquí va la segunda parte del capi, ahora relatado desde el punto de vista de Edward!!!**

EDWARD POV

Conduje a toda velocidad, más rápido que de costumbre- y eso es mucho decir tomando en cuenta que ya de por sí yo conduzco muy rápido.

Me tardé un poco en llegar a casa de Alice, pues no recordaba con exactitud donde era, solo recordaba que estaba medio escondida la casa "¡Gran ayuda!" pensé sarcásticamente

Después de diez minutos de estar perdido, encontré la casa!!

Bajé del coche a toda velocidad.

No me importó ni siquiera tocar la puerta, pediría disculpas más tarde, o como dice Sulli "Más vale pedir perdón, que pedir permiso".

Entré a la casa, pero nadie estaba en el primer piso, subí hasta el segundo piso, ahí oí voces, pero no supe identificar ninguna palabra claramente, pero lo que sí oí fue un golpe!

Entré en la única puerta que había, era la puerta donde entré cuando casi hable con Bella, pero fui interrumpido por _ella _ya no mencionaba su nombre ni en mi mente.

Cuando entré no pude creer lo que vi!!

De pié estaba el estúpido _novio _de Bella, con una mano en su cinturón, como si se lo fuera a quitar, y en el suelo, tirada frente a el… Bella!!!

Bella, estaba en el suelo, inconciente, y ese idiota… que le iba a hacer??, el solo pensar en las posibilidades, me hizo que mi sangre hirviera!!

Me guié por instinto, no pensé lo que hacía, en un segundo estaba en la entrada de la puerta viendo la escena y al siguiente segundo ya tenía a ese idiota agarrado por el cuello y le había dado ya varios puñetazos!!

Cuando logró zafarse de mi agarre corrió como loco a la salida.

Oí que cerraban la puerta de la entrada.

Estaba intentando hacer que mi respiración se regulara, cuando un sonido me hizo voltear, era un gemido, de dolor, de parte de… BELLA!!!!

Corrí hasta ella e intenté levantarla!!

- Bella, estas bien??- pregunté muy angustiado

- Yo… donde esta??- preguntó con pánico en los ojos

- No te preocupes, ya se fue!!, le dí s merecido, bueno, creo que no le di suficiente, pero, algo es algo- dije con odio, en ese momento ella me vió, y automáticamente se alejó de mi

- Tu…. Que haces aquí??

- Bella… vengo a arreglar las cosas, bueno venía a eso, pero… encontré a ese imbécil…. Lo siento…

- Que le hiciste???

- Lo golpee- conteste un poco apenado, pero no me arrepentía

- Tu??... mmm…. Gracias- dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos

- Bella…- dudé, pero cuando ella me volteó a ver y vi que estaba llorando, no dudé más, y acorté la distancia que nos separaba y la abracé

Ella no paraba de llorar, yo solo podía hacerle círculos en la espalda y esperar a que se tranquilizara, dándole palabras de aliento.

Aunque su dolor me dolía, me sentía muy cómodo ahí en el suelo abrazándola

- Lo… siento… yo…. Mojé tu camisa….- dijo viéndome, la sola imagen de ella así de destrozada me rompía el corazón

- Bella, no te preocupes por eso, lo importante aquí eres tu, te sientes bien, necesitas que te traiga agua, que te compre algo, que te lleve a algún lugar???….

- Un poco de agua…- dijo entre sollozos

- Claro- dije e intenté levantarme pero al solo sentir que me separaba, ella se agarró más fuerte me di y se puso a llorar de nuevo.

El solo ver eso me hizo querer matar al imbécil ese!!!, pero no podía dejar a Bella así, así que la cargué al estilo novia hacia abajo, rápidamente encontré la cocina y entre con Bella aún en mis brazos.

- Bella, te voy a dejar aquí, tranquila, no me alejaré de tu vista, solo voy por un poco de agua de acuerdo??- ella solo logró asentir

Fui rápido por un vaso con agua, y cuando me acerque a ella, le tuve que dar de beber de poco a poco y yo tuve que sostener el vaso en todo momento.

- Mejor??- le pregunté cuando terminó, ella solo pudo asentir- Bella, yo… se que no es para nada el mejor momento para esto pero… quiero decirte que corté con Tannya

Al oír eso ella me volteó a ver y en sus ojos brillaba la curiosidad

- P…pe…pero por… por… por q… que??- preguntó intentando sofocar los sollozos

- shh!! Tranquile, ella nunca me quiso y la verdad es que yo a ella tampoco, ahora lo entendí hoy me dí cuenta de que todo el problema que surgió entre nosotros fue por que….

- QUE PASÓ AQUÍ???, BELLA??? QUE SUCEDIÓ???, QUE LE HICISTE???- fui interrumpido por el grito de Alice quién me apuntaba con el dedo!!

Genial!!! Otra vez no me dejan terminar mi discurso!!

**Ok!! Ahora si, hasta aquí el capi!!!, Muchas gracias por no abandonar la historia!!!, les pido que dejen reviews!!!nada les cuesta!!! (no cobran por ponerlos son gratuitos) plis!!! Que mi semana mejore mucho por sus reviews!!!**

**Me despido, deseándole nuevamente Feliz Cumpleaños a ALE!!!**

**Nos leemos!!!**

**Little Alice Cullen**


	20. La verdad según Mike!

**Hey!! Regresé!! Se que demoré una eternidad y que merezco que me destrocen… descuarticen… cremen mis restos… y los esparzan por el mundo para que no haya forma de regenerarme!!, pero… tuve muchos problemas!! De hecho ahora estoy con mi rodilla muy mal!! **** me duele mucho!! Pero… no quería dejarlas con la duda de este fic!!, perdón por adelantado pues es algo corto… pero ya explico en los comentarios de abajo un poco más… se que no tengo pretextos por eso no se los pondré, pero agradecería que de todos modos leyeran los siguientes comentarios!**

**El capi va dedicado a:gianivani por darme ánimos para poner este capi!!, valeriuscullen por leer este fic dejando por un momento su hobbie!! Y a Alicia, quien no tiene cuenta de FF!!, pero deja sus reviews!! (lamento no poderte mandar un mensaje pero… no tengo tu correo!! Cualquier cosa el mío está en mi perfil!!!)**

**Y a mi mejor amiga Dannya, quien me ha apoyado mucho!!! Tanto que hasta está dispuesta a ayudarme con otro capi de la historia que traduzco, COLLIDE, la cual me gustaría que visitaran!!**

**Las dejo con el capi!!**

**Un beso!!**

**BELLA P.O.V**

- QUE PASÓ AQUÍ???, BELLA??? QUE SUCEDIÓ???, QUE LE HICISTE???- Alice estaba gritando, y apuntando a Edward con el dedo

- Alice, tranquila, Edward no me ha hecho nada- logré decir para que esa pequeña fierecilla que habita en el cuerpo de Alice no saliera a flote

- Que pasó?- preguntó más tranquila- donde está tu novio??

- Mike ya no es nada mío Alice!- vi que en los ojos de Edward brillaban, pero… tal ves vi mal

- Por qué tienes los ojos rojos?- preguntó Alice

- Mmm… prefiero no responder eso en este momento Alice, no me encuentro en condiciones de hacerlo, pero e prometo que pronto lo haré

- A donde se fue el?- preguntó Alice, refiriéndose a Mike

- No lo se y ni me importa, por mi que se lo haya comido un lobo!

**MIKE P.O.V**

Me estaba quitando el cinturón para obtener lo que quería de esa zorra, cuando algo o más bien alguien me tacleó y me empezó a golpear.

Me defendí como todo un héroe!! Pero, el imbécil ese tenía un arma de fuego!! Así que corrí, para avisar a la policía y que lo detuvieran!!

Ya tenía toda mi historia planeada, les diría que el la había aventado contra el suelo, y yo como todo héroe corrí en su ayuda!, pero que el me apuntó con una pistola! Así que lo golpeé y corrí en busca de ayuda!

Si el decía algo yo diría que es por que mentía y si Bella me contradecía diría que se golpeó la cabeza!

Todo estaba en mi favor!

Entré a la estación de policía, un poco sudado… bueno… muy sudado

- Chico que se te ofrece?- preguntó un oficial!

- Oficial yo…

- Mike??- oh no!! Había olvidado que el padre de Bella era el Jefe de policía!!

- Señor Swan!

-Pasa algo??

- No… nada!!

- Nada?? Y por qué estas tan sudado??, pareces cerdo!!

- jejeje, que gracioso, sabe… los cerdos no sudan!! Jaja

- Donde está mi hija?- preguntó muy serio, creo que no le gustó que yo le corrigiera de su ignorancia!

- Su… su… su… hi… hi… hija??

- Que pasó con Bella!! Esta bien??- preguntó en un tono que no se si era coraje o angustia

- S.. Si!- contesté y en ese momento reaccioné- su hija me abandonó Jefe Swan!- dije al borde de las lágrimas!!, me ayudó ver tantas telenovelas!! Quién dice que no sirven de nada??

- Que??

- Si! Ella solo me dijo que ya no me quiere!!, le rogué para que lo habláramos! Pero ella se negó rotundamente!!, me corrió de la casa de su amiga!! Yo no sabía que hacer y vine para buscarlo!!

- Mi hija no es así!!

- Pues tal vez no conoce a su hija tan bien como cree!!- contesté algo enojado!

- que mi no conozco a mi hija??, que carajos le hiciste??, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo le has de haber hecho!!!- contestó fúrico!!

"_oh, no!! Ya sospecha!!, lo mejor es irme de aquí"_

Y sin dar más explicaciones corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta llegar a Port Ángeles, ahí descansé, pero oí ruidos de patrullas!!

Supuse que era el padre de esa zorra, así que pedí un taxi que me llevara al aeropuerto!

Y Cuando mis padres preguntaron de mi repentina llegada solo les contesté con la verdad

- No se preocupen, solo quería darles una sorpresa!

-Pensamos que te tardarías más, pensamos que querías pasar más tiempo de calidad con tu novia!

- La verdad es que… Bella… no es para mí, ella no es lo que yo esperaba, solo me quería por sexo, y dinero!, pensé que era una mejor persona, pero me doy cuenta de que no he encontrado una mujer que me ame por lo que soy… me voy a mi habitación!!

**Perdón por este capi tan coto, pero… era esto o nada!! Y créanme que ya estaba muy traumada por no poder actualizar!!**

**El siguiente capi será más largo!! Lo prometo!!**

**Además… ya tengo computadora nueva!! Por lo que me será más fácil actualizar!!**

**Puse el capi, pues algunas chicas estuvieron de acuerdo con saber lo que había sido de Mike!! Pues ya vieron que fue muuuy sincero con sus padres!! Jajaja**

**Peor favor pongan un review!!**

**Se que a veces da flojera pero… no saben como alegra el día de quien lo recibe!!**

**Para poner un review… hay que darle click a un botoncito verde que esté debajo de estos comentarios!! Ya casi llegamos a los 100!!! Y me encantaría que antes del siguiente capi los consiguiéramos o los superáramos!!**

**Si sobrepasan los 100 aunque sea por uno… subiré el nuevo capi al día siguiente de que se supere!!**

**Si alguien quiere un punto de vista especial… háganmelo saber y con mucho gusto lo pondré!!!**

**He estado pensando muy seriamente el hacer una segunda parte del fic, cuando este termine… pero no lo se… me gustaría que me dijeran si les gustaría que esta historia tuviera continuación o prefieren que la deje en una sola y con epílogo!!**

**Quiero agradecerles a todas las personitas que leyeron hasta el fin estos comentarios!! **

**Un beso a todos**

**A SUPERAR LOS 100 REVIEWS!!**

**Los quiere**

**Little Alice Cullen**


	21. Estúpido Emmett

**Lo**** prometido es deuda!!! Superamos los 100 review!!! No saben lo feliz que me han hecho!!! Y además en un día!!! La amo!!! Jajaja pues tengo que decirles a todas que estoy muy orgullosa de que se hayan dado el tiempo de seguir esta historia, y de poner los reviews!!**

**En estos momentos estoy muuuuy estresada pues me han dejado de tarea como no tienen idea!!! y apenas dije… vamos a revisar mi correo y…. oh sorpresa!!! SUPERAMOS LOS 100 jajaja no puedo dejar de ser feliz!!! Pido disculpas por no haber revisado antes mis correo!!**

**Este capitulo en especial está dedicado a 2 personas:**

**Yolabertay- quien puso el review 100!!! Jejeje (aunque obviamente a todas las que contribuyeron están también en esta dedicatoria)**

**Y a Coral!!- A quien amaré siempre, pues es como una segunda madre para mi, aunque ya no me pueda acompañar en este camino, sé que está y estará conmigo siempre!! Pues siempre la voy a necesitar!! TE AMO!! **

**Quiero dar las gracias a mi amiga Scarlet, quién me pretó su compu para que en mis horas libres pudiera adelentar esta historia!!**

**Perdón por mis desvaríos emocionales!!!**

**Las dejo con el nuevo capi, pues se los prometí!!!**

**EDWARD POV**

Después de la repentina entrada de Alice, y que me quedé con mi discurso a medias, decidí dejar sola a Bella, pues cuando le confesara todo quería que fuera a solas.

Me fui a la escuela, no por querer estudiar, quería hablar con Jasper.

Llegó en poco tiempo, y busqué rápidamente a Jasper pero no estaba solo… Sulli, estaba con el

-Jasper… necesito hablar contigo- le dije en cuanto llegué con el

- Oh vamos Pitufo dilo sin miedo- dijo Sulli

- Es algo privado Sulli- contesté

- Oh vamos, soy tu amigo!!, tengo derecho de saber que pasa!!- me sentí mal por Sulli, el tenía razón, nunca me había decepcionado, podía confiar en el!

- Bien!!, me gusta Bella!!

- Bella???, la amiga de la duendecillo novia de Gasper??

- No le digas así a mi novia Emmett!!!- Jasper lo vio con una cara que claramente decía _si lo vuelves a hacer te mato lenta y muy dolorosamente _

- Ok, ok, no te enojes Gaspi!! , Pero si es ella??

- Si- le respondí

- Oh, por Dios!!! Y te diste cuenta cuando andabas con Tanya??? Por eso la cortaste no es así???- preguntó

- No!!, la corté porque ella me fue infiel, y solo anduve con ella para intentar olvidarme de Bella!!!

- mmm… ok, finjamos que entendí…. Por qué no te le has declarado!!

- porque no he tenido la oportunidad!!!

- no suena lógico!!!

- Cómo que no suena lógico!!!

- Si te gusta, tu debes hacer tu oportunidad, y no esperar a que esta llegue de la nada!!- jamás había oído hablar tan sabiamente a Emmett

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con el!!, Edward, no dejes que se arruine esto!!- dijo Jasper

- Muy bien lo haré!!!

- Pero… que vas a hacer con Tanya???- preguntó Emmett

- Alice, me dijo que ya tenía una buena venganza, lo dejaré en sus manos, ella es muy capaz!!- contesté

- Sea lo que sea, va a ser bueno, ella no se toma las cosas a la ligera y menos cuando su amiga está implicada!- me dijo Jasper

- Pues que así sea!

****************

Había pasado una semana completa desde mi plática con los chicos y aún no podía lograr hablar con Bella, cuando lo intentaba, Alice aparecía con algo importante que hacer, o Bella no podía hablar pues no tenía tiempo en ese momento… en fin… me estaba desesperando, no podía hablar con ella, y quería… no… necesitaba aclarar todo!!!

Lo intenté una vez más!!

Busqué a Bella por toda la escuela, y por fin la encontré, estaba sola!! Era mi gran oportunidad!!

- Bella!!- le dije cuando llegué

- Ah, hola… Edward!!- dijo algo… nerviosa, no supe identificar con certeza sus emociones

- Bella!!, oh, lo siento Edward…- era Jasper, quien me vio con ojos de disculpa

- Que sucede Jasper??- preguntó Bella

- Alice, dice que si ya estas lista!

- Oh, si, ya voy, luego hablamos Edward!!

- Pero es muy importante!!

- mmm… pues por qué no vienes hoy a casa de Alice, ahí hablamos!!- muy bien!! Por fin!!

- Muy bien!!, a que hora llego??

- mmm… pues… como a las 3!!

- Ahí estaré!!

**********

Eran las 2:00 y ya quería salir de mi cas para hablar con Bella, había estado muy nervioso, por fin se aclararía todo, y podría estar con ella…

Me estaba adelantando mucho, lo sabía, aunque ella entendiera todo, no era seguro que quisiera algo conmigo, pero… como dice Sulli… Ojalemos que si quiera estar conmigo, eso me haría el hombre más feliz del universo!! (**N/A: LA PALABRA OJALEMOS ES DE LA INVENCIÓN DE MI AMIGA DANNYA Y MÍA!! JAJA SIGNIFICA… OJALÁ Y ESPEREMOS!!! JEJE SOLO POR SI SE PREGUNTABAN!!) **

A las 2:15 ya no pude más y me fui de mi casa a casa de Alice, en menos de 30 minutos ya estaba fuera de su casa!, no aguanté más y bajé del coche, toqué el timbre y ohh sorpresa frente a mi, estaba nada más y nada menos que…. Jasper!!

Jasper??, que hacía el aquí??, bueno… es casa de su novia… tenía derecho a esta ahí!!, podía hablar con Bella en otra habitación no??

Pues me equivocaba!!

- Hey Edward!!, llegas temprano!!

- Temprano??

- Que no sabías??, Bella te invitó pues hoy hay una reunión de amigos, quise que Alice conociera mejor a Sulli y a Rose!! Así que ellos llegan en menos de diez minutos!!

- Ah!!

- Lo siento hermano, se que estabas a punto de decírselo a Bella, cuando los interrumpí, pero no te había visto

- Aja…- estaba realmente frustrado!!, pero… podría alejarla un poco y pedir hablar con ella no??

Entré a la casa, pero no había señales de Bella ni de Alice, Jasper entendió mi mirada y respondió

- Se están arreglando

Esperamos en la sala durante unos minutos más y de repente se oyeron pasos por la escalera.

Bajaron una muy feliz Alice (pocas veces no he visto feliz a esa niña) y una hermosa Bella, ella estaba muy sencilla, unos jeans claros, con una playera azul! Se veía divina… oh tal vez solo era que yo la quería demasiado!!

- Hola Edward!!- me dijo Alice, y se abalanzó sobre Jasper… a eso yo no lo definiría como beso… parecía que se comían mutuamente!!, que envidia!!

- Hola Bella!!- le dije

- Hola!!- ella miró a su amiga un pequeño momento y me miró a mi- querías decirme algo no??- Oh si!! Ya lo había olvidado, ver a Bella me confunde!!

- Si, podemos ir a un lugar un poco más privado??

- Ven

Fuimos a la cocina

- Es lo más privado sin que sospechen nada!!

- Ok!!

- Que me ibas a decir??

- Verás Bella yo quería que supieras que…

_Ding- Dong_

Oh No!!! No otra vez!!!

- Mmm… lamento eso!!, deben ser los otros!!, luego hablamos!!!

Ven!!! Les dije, que no había forma de decirle eso!!!

Es taaaaaan frustrante!!!

Salí de la cocina con cara de pocos amigos!!, mi maldita mala suerte!! Arg!!!

- Hey pitufo!!!, no sabía que vendrías!!- me dijo Rose

- Hey- contesté

- Oye…- me dijo Emmett en un susurro- que te dijo????

- Que me dijo quién de que???

- Pues Bella de lo de ustedes!!

- Ah! Eso… yo… no le he dicho!!

- Por qué???

- No he podido!!

- Como coños no has podido, eres un marica!!

- Cierra esa boca!!, cada que intento decirle algo, algo o alguien me interrumpen!!

- Y por qué no se lo dices aunque alguien más te oiga??

- Hay cosas que no quieres que nadie oiga!! Es como si le dijeras a Rose que quieres tener sexo con ella en este mismo lugar y que todos te oyeran!!

- Mmmm…- se quedó pensando y luego gritó- Rose!!!

- Que???- le preguntó esta

- Quiero hacerte mía aquí mismo!!!

No podía creer lo que acababa de decir!! Y menos la respuesta de Rosalie

- Yo también!!, pero no es nuestra casa, así que aguántate las ganas osito!!

- Vez???- me djo este-todo se puede decir en este mundo!!

- No todos somos tan… cerdos específicos con quien amas Emmett!!!

- Gracias!!

- No fue un cumplido!!

- Lo se, pero solo lo dices porque estás celoso de que yo puedo decírselo a mi chica y tu no tienes los huevos para decírselo a Bella!!

- Tal vez, pero aunque los tuviera, no se lo diría, no hay que ser tan específicos!

- Marica!!!

- Muerdeme!!- le dije enojado

- Pues… no soy muy fan de hacerlo pero… si tu quieres… donde quieres que te muerda??

- Eres un imbécil!!

- Ok chicos, ya dejen de estar secreteándose- nos dijo Alice- Listos para jugar??

- Claro pequeña!! Que jugaremos??- dijo

- Twister!!

- Eso es de niños- dijo Emmett!!

- Que marica eres!!- le dijo Jasper

- Muy bien, todos jugaremos!- dijo Rosalie

El juego empezó, y todo pintaba para que fuera aburrido pero… cada vez se podía más gracioso, Emmett casi le cae encima a Rose, y esta le dijo que si lo hacía ella no la dejaría tocarla de ninguna forma así que este tuvo que quedar en una muy incómoda posición hata que pudo cambiar de posición!!

Para la última parte del juego pasó lo que no esperaba, y fue increíble

- Bella, mano izquierda a rojo- esta lo hizo y su cara quedó a unos cuantos centímetros de la mia, fue el mejor minuto de mi vida! No quería que se acabara!, pero el idiota de Jasper se cayó y el juego acabó!!

- Que divertido fue!!- dijo Emmett

- Y tu decías que era de niños!!- Le dijo Bella

Nos sentamos en la sala y nos pusimos a platicar

- Que prefieres Bella frio o calor??- peguntó Emmett

- mmm… Calor!!- respondió ella

- te gustan las chicas calientes- me susurró en el oido Emmett, idiota!!

- Comó te fue en tu viaje??- le preguntó Rosalie

- mmm… tuvo cosas buenas y malas, no se cuales dominaon más!!

- Cuales fueron las buenas- preguntó Jasper

- Encontré nuevos amigos, sobre todo una chica, se llama Ángela, es muy linda!!

- Y… las malas??- preguntó Emmett ella me vió por un momento, y en sus ojos detecte… tristeza?? Maldita Tanya, ella cauzó que los dos sufríeramos!!

- Prefiero no hablar de eso!!!- contestó Bella

- Bella, podemos hablar??- le pregunté pues ya no aguantaba más

- Claro- repondió- Vámos!!

Nos lebantamos y nos fuimos otra vez a la cocina

- Bella yo quería decirte que… yo… oh Dios no se como empezar!!

- PUTA MADRE EDWARD!!- gritó Emmett en la entrada de la cosina- yo se lo diré!!, Bella, lo que Edward quiere decirte es que te ama!!! No fue el el que te mandó el mensaje!! Fue la zorra de Tanya!! El quiere que le des una oportunidad para mostrártelo!! Por favor dásela!! No sabes lo HORRIBLE que fue soportarlo cuando estaba deprimido!!

- Oh!!- dijo Bella

_Mataré a Emmett, lo castraré, y dejaré que se desangre!! Y si no muere así… le daré latigazoz hasta que ya no pueda más, lo crizificaré y dejaré que los buitres se lo coman vivo!!!!!_

- Bella…- intenté decirle algo pero… no sabía ni que decir

- Bell's creele!! Yo estoy segura de que es la verdad!!- le dijo Alice, Bella la vió con una mirada que no supe decifrar- estoy segura- le repondió a su pregunta no formulada, Bella asintió

- Ven a mi cuarto por favor Edwad, tenemos que hablar!!

**UUUUYYYY!!!! Que le dirá Bella a nuestro pobre Edward??, jajaja pobre cito Emmett no lo dejó dar su discurso!!, pero el ya se había tardado para decírselo a Bella!!**

**Muchas gracias por comentar!!, algunas de ustedes entán de acurdo con que elta historia tenga continuaciónn, pero si se hace… sería categoría M!! por eso les pregunto: Aún así quieren que se haga la segunda parte?? O mejor cambian de opinión y prefieren que esta sea la unica parte de esta historia??**

**Espero recibir más reviews de los que recibió el cap pasado!!, prometo publicar muuuy pronto!! Pero antes de hacerlo, actualizaré mis otras historias!!, para las que las siguen… estén al pendiente!!!**

**Plis, se que no me los meresco por tardar tanto, pero… no pude revisar mi correo!! Pero… me tardé muy poco no creen?? No es pretexto!! Por favor!! Pongan reviews!! Quiero saber su opinión!!!**

**Un beso**

**El botincito de la felicidad es verde y está abajito!!!**

**Little Alice Cullen**


	22. te amo

BELLA POV

Bella, lo que Edward quiere decirte es que te ama!!! No fue el el que te mandó el mensaje!! Fue la zorra de Tanya!! El quiere que le des una oportunidad para mostrártelo!! Por favor dásela!! No sabes lo HORRIBLE que fue soportarlo cuando estaba deprimido!!- Dijo Emmett, esas palabras no las podía borrar de mi cabeza

Alice me dijo que ella creía en eso, eso significaba que era cierto no?? Pero… no se… tenía que aclarar

Ven a mi cuarto por favor Edward, tenemos que hablar!!-el asintió y fuimos a mi cuarto

Qué le diría?? "Yo también te amo!!" y si… ya no me amaba?? Y si solo me vuelve a dañar?? Y si… ahhh no se que pensar, pero hasta cierto punto… tenía lógica todo!! Pero… no quiero salir dañada, no quiero ilusionarme otra vez y con la misma persona, Edward es maravilloso, lo supe cuando lo conocí y en los buenos tiempos cuando me fui, cuando estaba en contacto conmigo hasta ese fatídico día…

El cerró la puerta del cuarto…. En qué momento llegamos??? Ahhh mi cabeza era todo un lío!!

-Edward… no se qué pensar… lo que dijo Emmett…

- Bella… lo que dijo Emmett es cierto, yo sufrí mucho con tu correo, no entendía nada, yo jamás abría hecho lo que Tanya te hizo creer, yo… ella… tu… no se como decirte esto, tenía todo planeado pero… me pones muy nervioso, yo… Bella yo…

- Dilo Edward, por favor solo dilo- necesitaba oír lo que fuera que el me quisiera decir

- Me has gustado desde la primera vez que te vi Bella, no se como describirlo pero… desde ese día en que te vi en la biblioteca… tienes un poder sobre mi… tu… yo… ohhh maldición… TE AMO!!- no sabía como reaccionar ante esa declaración, digo… yo lo he amado secretamente desde mucho tiempo antes y me imaginaba diferentes escenas (más bien alucinaciones) de cómo sería que el se me declaraba pero… esta escena nunca estuvo en mi retorcida imaginación!

- Yo… Edward… la verdad… no se que decir…

- Di lo que sientes Bella, por favor, puedo soportar lo que digas!

- Es que si te digo la verdad… vas a pensar que estoy algo enferma mental y…

- Dilo, necesito oír algo, lo que sea, aunque solo digas que me largue de aquí y no te vuelva a buscar, no me importa, puedo soportarlo

- Edward la verdad… me has gustado desde la primera vez que te vi, y no fue en la biblioteca, me has gustado desde tiempo atrás, y… me lastimó mucho ese mensaje… la verdad es que quedé destrozada, y luego llego y pareciera que es verdad lo que habías escrito, llego y tu estás con Tanya, no podía aguantar… ahora dicen que fue ella la que lo escribió, no lo dudo, te creo al cien porciento, pero… no se si pueda hacer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, tengo miedo de volver a salir dañada- mi voz se iba haciendo más ronca debido a las ganas que tenía de llorar por los recuerdos- no quiero que mi corazón se vuelva a sentir como en ese momento… y no quiero que sea por tu causa que esto pase… tengo miedo de que solo sea un juego… de que… no lo se- para este momento las lágrimas ya habían salido- se que suena paranoico, pero… tengo mucho miedo!

El cortó la distancia entre nosotros y me abrazó, me sentía tan protegida entre sus brazos, sentía que nada podía dañarme, le devolví el abrazo

- Bella- dijo contra mi cabello- entiendo como te sientes, y me siento como una cucaracha por no poder hacer nada para hacerte sentir mejor, se que no puedo ganarme tu confianza de la noche a la mañana pero te prometo que haré todo lo que está en mi mano hace para que puedas confiar en mi, te amo, no miento cuando lo digo, te esperaré el tiempo que necesites, pero te pido que me des una segunda oportunidad- asentí pues no podía ni hablar, las lágrimas hacían que mi garganta se cerrara y no me dejaba hablar- gracias- me acarició la espalda hasta que me pude tranquilizar, cuando voltee a verlo me sentí… mal conmigo misma, el estaba llorando, levanté mi mano y le sequé unas cuantas lágrimas- lo-lo lo siento, yo… - se aclaró la garganta- estoy bien

Me puse de puntitas y besé su mejilla

- También te amo Edward

El me vio muy sorprendido por mi declaración. Poco a poco la distancia de nuestros rostros se fue acortando y por fin sentía su aliento en mi cara, sabía que esto solo me podría dañar a la larga, pero… al diablo todo

Nuestros labios se juntaron y sentí impulsos eléctricos por todo mi cuerpo, me sentía en una nube… era indescriptible lo que este hombre era capaz de lograr en mi, nuestros labios parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro, nos movíamos con sincronía el me tomó de la cintura y me apretó contra su cuerpo y yo lo tomé del cuello para poder llegar más a su altura para que el no se tuviera que agachar

Nos separamos cuando ninguno de los dos podía respirar, el me vio con ojos de… adoración?? No sabía a ciencia cierta si era eso lo que expresaba su mirada, pero… estaba segura que la mía si era de adoración total, ni en mis mejores sueños había imaginado que besar a "pitufo" fuera ni la mitad de increíble que en la vida real. El acercó su frente hasta que chocó con la mía

- Te amo Isabella Swan

- Y yo a ti Edward Cullen, pero…

- Pero que??- me preguntó y su semblante cambió a uno de miedo

- Pero… si me vuelves a llamar Isabella… no te volveré a hablar!!- puede ver como su cara cambiaba del miedo al alivio en cuanto entendió lo que decía

- Pero… cuando pida que te cases conmigo tendré que llamarte por tu nombre completo, y no quiero que no me contestes por llamarte así-Cuando pude asimilar lo que me dijo me quedé en shock, el quería casarse conmigo en algún futuro, al parecer el leyó mis pensamientos- si Bella, me quiero casar contigo en algún momento, quiero formar una familia contigo, se que es muy apresurado decir esto cuando no somos nada, y te vuelvo a decir, esperaré el momento en que quieras aceptar ser mi novia, pero… qué te parece si comenzamos todo como si hoy hubieras regresado y nada de lo que pasó hubiera sucedido??

- Me agrada esa idea!

- Entonces… paso por ti mañana a las 07:30??

- Que??

- Recuerda que me debes una cita!! Lo prometiste antes de irte y te advertí que no lo olvidaría!! Así que… te parece bien mañana a las 7:30??

- Jajaja claro! Te veo mañana a las 7:30!

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti, pitufo!

- No me hagas llamarte por tu nombre completo Bella

**AAAHHHH!!! Por fin admitieron su amor!!! Siento la tardanza, pero… he tenido tantas cosas que hacer… tareas, exámenes, amigos que darles terapia, aaarrrggghhh pero… sobre todo porque he tenido muchos problemas personales y no quería escribir un capítulo todo depresivo para cortarse las venas con galletitas de animalitos, pero… alguien (no diré que se llama Neri) me ha hecho reír mucho estos últimos días y gracias a mi alegría volvió y dije… "Zyanya… tienes que actualizar" hahaha**

**En otras cosas… todas saben del terremoto que azotó Chile, muchas lectoras de este fic son de ahí, por lo que quiero darles todo mi apoyo incondicional desde México FUERZA CHILE!!! **

**Espero recibir sus muy hermosos reviews que son una de las cosas que más feliz me hacen!! Y que les tengo una misión…**

**Se que es mucho pedir, pero… si llegamos al review 200… publicaré al día siguiente… se que me dirán "eso dijiste la última vez" pero… la diferencia es que el capitulo ya está hecho y solo es cuestión de subirlo, así que en cuanto esté el review 200 se actualizará la historia!!!**

**Si no me creen aquí está un adelanto del prox capi**

_**- Edward, tenemos un plan para vengarnos de Tanya, pero… necesitamos que tu hagas algo**_

_**- Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunté intrigado**_

_**- Te tienes que hacer pasar por su novio con su madre**_

_**- Está bien Alice… acepto, qué tengo que hacer**_

**Ahhh qué pasará… cuál es el plan??? Pues lo sabrán lo rápido que ustedes quieran!! Recuerden… review 200 y se actualiza!! **

**Muchas gracias por todo!!**

**Las quiero!!**


	23. vendetta

**Este capitulo es para liduvina quien puso un review en casi todos los capítulos!!, iba a esperar a que se llegara al review 200 pero… por ti y por todas las que escribieron un review decidí actualizar ya!!**

**Para las que siguen mis otras historias "el chico de al lado" y "los sabios consejos" pronto podré actualizar ambas porque… YA SALÍ DE VACACIONES!!! Bueno… casi, solo me falta un examen, pero mis clases acabaron!! Así que pronto podré actualizar, en cuanto a "COLLIDE" pues, la actualización depende de mi mejor amiga Dannya, quien está traduciendo en estos momentos así que… en cuanto la traducción termine se actualizará!!**

**Las quiero!!**

ALICE POV

Cuando Bella y Edward desaparecieron por las escaleras volteé a ver a todos

- Están de acuerdo en que tenemos que hacer algo para que Tanya se arrepienta por hacer que ellos dos sufrieran tanto??

- Si- dijeron Jasper y Emmett al mismo tiempo

- Obviamente- dijo Rose

- Bien… pero… que haremos??

- Yo digo que compremos un bate con picos y se lo metamos por…

-Tranquila Rose!!- interrumpí su plan sádico

- Yo digo que le tomemos una foto y la cambiemos para que se vea horrible y luego las repartamos por toda la escuela

- Eso parece un plan de niños Emmett

- Por qué no hacemos que quede en ridículo- dijo mi amado Jasper

- Eso suena bien, pero cómo??- dijo Rose

- Tengo una idea

- Cual???- dijeron todos

- En primera necesitamos que alguien se haga pasar por novio de Tanya

- Para qué??- preguntó Jasper

- Ese alguien debe de ir con la madre de Tanya y sacarle la mayor información de ella que nos sirva en su contra, pero… ni se te ocurra proponerte Jasper!!!

- Ni a ti Emmett!!!- dijo Rose

- Pero quién nos queda es…

- Lo se, pero no necesita salir con ella, el solo debe de ir con su madre y hacerle creer que busca a Tanya y ella no debe estar entonces el hablará con la señora hasta que ella suelte lo que necesitamos

Planeamos todos los detalles, el plan era bueno, pero… faltaba lo más importante… que el quisiera hacerlo, espero que quiera

EDWARD POV

- Pensé que no te molestaba que te llamaran así

- Y no me molesta, pero… me gusta más como suena mi nombre saliendo de tus labios a mi estúpido apodo!- le sonreí cuando me vio y ella sonrió de vuelta- creo que lo mejor será bajar para no preocuparlos

- si

Salimos de su cuarto y bajamos las escaleras y yo tenía una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro, pues mañana tendría una cita con la chica a la que amo y con la que había resuelto los problemas que tuvimos gracias esa maldita… pero ni siquiera el recordar todo lo que había hecho ella me podría poner de malas pues mañana saldría con Bella, se que apresuré a decir que me quería casar con ella en algún momento, pero… esa era la verdad, me lo imaginé cuando me fui del aeropuerto… ahh por cierto… ya mencioné que MAÑANA VOY A TENER UNA CITA CON BELLA?? Lo siento pero.. la emoción es tan grande (**n/a: yo quiero a un chico así!! Hehehe) **

Cuando llegamos a la sala todos me voltearon a ver

- Edward…- dijo Alice

- Que pasa Alice, que tramas, te conozco muy bien- dijo Bella, esto me estaba asustando

- dijo Jasper que te tenia que contar, la mejor forma de que Tanya pague es con una vendetta, así que te tienes que hacer pasar por su novio…

- QUE DEMONIOS???

- Es necesario Edward!!- dijo Rosalie

- No, me N I E G O!!- separé las letras para darles más énfasis

- Pues es eso o dejas que esa perra se salga con la suya- maldita Alice, sabía como dar golpes bajos

- Alice eso no es justo, debe de haber otra forma- salió en mi rescate mi hermosa Bella

- Pues no hay de otra, la señora debe de saber que su hija anduvo con el y si sabe que cortaron el puede decir que quiere regresar con ella o que ya regresaron!!

- Pero…- intenté persuadirla

- Ni peros ni peras! Es eso o nada, es el plan perfecto, porque Alice no quiso aceptar el mío!!- dijo Rose

- No le íbamos a meter un bate con picos por donde no llega el sol!!- dijo Alice

- Esa idea me gusta- dije

- Verdad que si??- dijo Rose

- Solo te gusta porque no te tienes que hacer pasar por su novio!!- dijo Alice

- Si!! Y que?? Cualquier cosa que no me haga hacer eso me gusta!!!

- Pues, como veas Edward, es eso o nada, esto la va a dejar muy mal parada y no le hará ningún daño físico

Volteé a ver a Bella para ver si estaba de acuerdo, ella asintió

Me dijeron todo el plan al derecho y al revés

- Cuando lo haremos??- pregunté con miedo a que dijeran mañana porque MAÑANA TENGO UNA CITA CON BELLA!!

- Hoy!- dijo Alice

- Hoy??- preguntamos todos en coro

- Claro, ella no está en casa hoy

- Cómo lo sabes??- preguntó Jasper

- Lo se por una visión!!

- Alice… no empieces y di la verdad!!

- Oshh!! Le quitan lo mágico a todo!! Pues lo se porque la oír decirle a Jessica que hoy iba a salir con alguien y que no volvería a su casa hasta pasadas las doce, y como no sabemos que otro día podremos será hoy!! Entendido??

- Si señora!- dijimos todos y nos empezamos a reír

Subimos todos en el Jeep de Emmett y nos encaminamos a casa de Tanya, a mi me dieron una grabadora muy pequeña para grabar lo que nos sirviera

Toqué el timbre de la puerta y me abrió la madre de Tanya

- Hola señora, soy Edward

- Oh Edward!! Pero cómo olvidarte, pasa, pasa, quieres algo de tomar??- la madre de Tanya era muy parecida a Tanya pero con cirugías muy… exageradas

- no señora está bien así, quería saber si Tanya estaba

-Oh lo siento mucho, ella no está, pero… que no habían cortado ya??

- Si, venía a pedir una segunda oportunidad a su hija, en serio quiero conocerla más, conocer su pasado para poder hacer planes a futuro

- Ohh mi niño, que lindo eres, pues si quieres yo te cuento su pasado y cuando la veas puedes hacer lo que tenías planeado

- Eso sería maravilloso señora!- dije, vaya, Alice si tenía razón en cuanto a que la señora se lo tragaría muy rápido

- Espera un momento cariño- se levantó y se fue, regresó a los cinco minutos con un álbum de fotos y discretamente prendí la grabadora- mira, esta es Tanya cuando nació, aquí tenía tres años y estaba jugando con el perro del vecino que por cierto estaba muy bueno… y no me refiero al perro Jajaja- esta señora me daba miedo, ahora entiendo por qué Tanya es así

Después de media hora no había pasado nada la señora dejó de dar vueltas al álbum para contarme lo bueno que estaba el vecino, lentamente yo di la vuelta a la página y ahí se encontraba una chica gordita… bueno gorda porque el diminutivo no estaba bien empleado para ella, con el cabello negro y con mucho acné en la cara

- Quién es?- pregunté señalando a la chica

- Tanya, ella tuvo unos problemas con el sobrepeso, pero yo como buena madre la mandé con el Dr. Johnson que es un gran cirujano plástico, el me hizo a mis amiguitas- dijo agarrándose sus pechos, quería vomitar

- Entonces el Dr. Johnson solo le quitó grasa a Tanya

- Oh no!! Ese doctor es un Dios, el le quitó grasa, le definió cintura y le puso pechos!!, mira espera un momento

Cundo se fue saqué la foto del álbum y la guardé, cerré el álbum para que no se diera cuenta. Cuando regresó trajo consigo una pequeña bolsa de fotografías

- Mira estas son las fotos de la transformación de Tanya, pira, aquí estaba entrando a cirugía de lipoescultura y aquí está saliendo- me iba pasando fotos y yo las ponía en un montón las que me servían y en otro las que no- en esta entraba a que le hicieran una operación menor para su problemas de acné, aquí estaba saliendo, mira aquí entraba para la cirugía de senos y aquí está saliendo!!, y… aquí se está tiñendo su cabello rubio, ella siempre lo quiso tener rubio!!

- Que interesante señora, jamás pensé que esto sería tan impresionante, me da gusto que me dejara compartir esto, pero… me podría dar un vaso con agua, me muero de sed

- Oh pero claro cariño

Salió a la cocina y rápidamente metí el montón que servía a mi chamarra y las que no las devolví a la bolsa cuando regresó la madre de Tanya bebí el agua

- Muchas gracias señora, me tengo que ir- dije cuando terminé de beber el agua- le agradecería que no le dijera nada a Tanya, no quiero que sospeche que quiero regresar con ella, quiero que sea una sorpresa

- Para nada mi niño, será nuestro secreto mi boca es una tumba!!

Salí de la casa y me encaminé al Jeep, apagué la grabadora

- Misión cumplida- dije cuando entré al Jeep


	24. nervios

**Hola! He regresado! Se que me tardé pero abajo les explico el porqué de esto, es algo importante para mi que lean ese porque! También me gustaría pedirle a NAXA (una chica que no tiene cuenta en FF) me contactara por favor lee los mensajes del final**

ALICE POV

- Misión cumplida- dijo Edward, esto era lo que necesitaba

Edward nos dio la grabadora y las fotos, no podía creer lo que veía, sabia que Tanya tenía un pasado oscuro, pero no tanto, el plan estaba hecho solo faltaban los detalles.

Cuando llegamos de vuelta a casa todos estábamos cansados así que decidimos que era hora de que cada quien se fuera a casa.

A la mañana siguiente sentía a Bella muy inquieta, no sabía la razón, pero no me gustaba eso

- ¿que te sucede Bell's?

- No es nada, solo que no puedo soportar saber que hoy saldré con Edward

- Para!, regresa 5 segundos y… PLAY!

- No te entiendo Alice

- ¿Como es eso que saldrás con Edward hoy?

- Pues como lo oyes, dijo que pasaría por mi a las 7:30, se que es muy temprano pero…

- ¿Temprano? Son las 10 de la mañana Bella! No tenemos mucho tiempo! ¿A donde irán?

- No lo se

- ¿Es formal, informal, de gala?

- Tampoco lo se

- Maldita sea Bella, pregúntale como debes ir vestida, si no puedes hacer el ridículo

- ¡Bien All! Le mando un mensaje

- Pero rápido

Me quedé viendo lo que escribía, no quería que hiciera una pregunta inadecuada que me dejara sin saber que le pondría, el mensaje decía

_Hola: podría saber a donde vamos o por lo menos de que forma me debo vestir?_

Después de unos cinco minutos llegó su respuesta

_Hola. No importa con lo que sea estarás genial_

El mensaje era lindo, este chico me agradaba para mi amiga, pero no me servía de nada la respuesta así que le pedí a Bella que le insistiera en que le dijera porque si no sería una tarde muy larga de pruebas de vertido, maquillaje y zapatos, por lo que le mando otro mensaje

_Gracias por la mentira, pero es necesario si no Alice me torturará y luego te matará por hacerla trabajar doble_

Esperaba que no tardara mucho y que dijera lo que necesitaba, gracias a Dios así lo hizo, y fue muy dulce en su contestación

_No era mentira Bella, pero… está bien, no quiero que te torturen mas de lo que te torturará algo de coctel estará bien te veo en unas horas mas._

Ella solo respondió con una despedida la cual preferí no leer, una le debe de dar intimidad a su amiga de vez en cuando.

- De acuerdo Bella, manos a la obra

Después de una búsqueda intensiva en mi armario encontré el vestido ideal, era azul con las mangas algo largas pero de encaje, azul era perfecto **(N/A: el vestido está en mi perfil si lo quieren ver)**

Puse zapatos a juego y Bella se metió a bañar para que empezara el trabajo duro

Cuando salió se puso el vestido y le quedaba de maravilla, la senté y empecé a peinarla, le hice en rizos parte del cabello y la otra parte quedó lacio, lo acomodé hacia arriba para que cayera hasta sus omoplatos, puse maquillaje un poco oscuro para que resaltara, ella insistió y le puse los pendientes que Edward le había regalado antes de que se fuera.

Cuando se puso los zapatos eran las 7:20 y en cuanto tomó el bolso el timbre de la puerta sonó.

- Yo voy, seguro es Edward, muchas gracias Alice, deséame suerte

- Te lo mereces Bell's, me siento muy feliz por ti, mucha suerte, dile a Edward que si te hace algo, lo que sea, le voy a sacar los dientes uno por uno

- Gracias Ally

Ella salió y le marqué a Jazz

- Hola amor- me contestó muy dulcemente

- Hola Jazz, Bella se fue, puedes venir con Rose y si se puede Emmett para hacer el plan contra la zorra esa

- Claro, no tardo, les llamo para que se encaminen

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti

Esto era lo que necesitaba, espero que la cita de Bella salga bien.

EDWARD POV

A las 7 de la mañana ya estaba despierto, la emoción y los nervios no me dejaban dormir más, me bañe y baje a desayunar, mi madre estaba terminando de hacer pan francés cuando llegué

- Que delicioso huele!- dije con alegría

- Cuando uno está enamorado todo huele bien hijo, supongo que ya hablaste con la chica en cuestión

- Si, Bella es… es increíble, es tierna, dulce, inteligente, comprensiva, es… perfecta

- Ya lo veo hijo, me alegra saber su nombre

- Se llama Isabella, pero prefiere que le digan Bella

- Ah ya veo, espero conocerla pronto

- Espero que la puedas conocer, estoy muy nervioso no quiero arruinarlo

- Tranquilo Edward, todo saldrá bien

- Gracias mamá

Desayunamos y la ayudé a recoger los platos y arreglar la cocina

A las 10:15 me llegó un mensaje de Bella

_Hola: podría saber a donde vamos o por lo menos de que forma me debo vestir?_

No le podía decir a donde la pensaba llevar, era una sorpresa además aunque solo llevara unos pants rotos con una playera sucia seguiría siendo un ángel

_Hola. No importa con lo que sea estarás genial_

No mentía era la verdad

_Gracias por la mentira, pero es necesario si no Alice me torturará y luego te matará por hacerla trabajar doble_

Bella no se veía con claridad, no entendía que era una Diosa, pero no quería que Alice la torturara, por lo poco que conocía a Bella no le ha de gustar que le hagan probarse ropa una y otra vez así que decidí decirle que se debería poner

_No era mentira Bella, pero… está bien, no quiero que te torturen mas de lo que te torturará algo de coctel estará bien te veo en unas horas mas._

Ella solo me dijo un simple "_nos vemos"_ en su siguiente mensaje

A las 5 no aguanté más y me empecé a arreglar, a las 5:50 ya estaba listo, así que llamé para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, cuando me confirmaron que era así me fui a despedir de Esme y Carlisle ellos me desearon buena suerte, ellos eran unos padres increíbles, les debo lo que soy.

Salí de la casa y me estacioné frente a la casa de Alice, eran las 6:40 cuando llegué sabía que era muy temprano y no quería que alguien se asomara y pensaran que era un acosador, así que salí de ahí y fui a una florería compré un ramo de rosas rojas y rosas, di una vuelta por la ciudad y regresé a casa de Alice

Cuando volví a llegar ya eran las 7:10, me decidí por esperar mientras escuchaba música clásica

7:12

7:15

7:16

7:17

7:18

Ya no aguanté más, apagué el auto y bajé toqué el timbre de la puerta y en cinco minutos Bella estaba abriendo la puerta, se veía hermosa, llevaba un vestido azul arriba de las rodilla si antes me gustaba el azul ahora lo adoraba, su cabello caía en rizos y lo mejor es que llevaba puestos los pendientes que le regalé

- Te ves hermosa Bella, no… no hay palabras que definan tu belleza, ten es para ti- le di las rosas

Ella se sonrojó y no pude evitar sonreír

- Gracias, son hermosas y por cierto tu también te ves muy guapo Edward

Era mi turno de sonrojarme

- ¿Estas lista?

- Cuando tú digas

Subimos al auto y cuando lo encendí la música regresó

- ¿Violeta?- me preguntó

- ¿Te gusta Mozart?

- Si, en especial esa canción, es triste, pero describe muy bien como alguien puede destruir algo tan hermoso sin inmutarse

- Estas llena de sorpresas Bella, eres increíble

- Hablando de sorpresas… ¿A dónde vamos?

- Esa sorpresa no te la puedo decir, pero no te desesperes, no falta mucho

El camino estuvo armonizado por música y por la voz de Bella

- Ya llegamos

**Que les pareció? Les gustó? No quieren a un enamorado así? Yo si!**

**Quisiera que sepan que esta historia ha sido criticada en una pagina llamada los malos fics y me gustaría que ustedes me den su opinión de si es tan mala, la verdad yo solo sigo escribiendo por ustedes y no me gustaría que las esté decepcionando por favor díganme si es así, porque si es así tomaré medidas, se cambiará la historia, se cortará o se eliminará**

**Espero que no me dejen sin reviews!**

**Naxa, me dijiste que este fic estaba en otra pagina y me gustaría que me confirmaras eso y me dijeras quien es quien lo está subiendo pues no pidió permiso!**

**Ya tengo Twiter y ahí pienso poner cuando pienso actualizar cada historia, noticias sobre mis fics, mis dudas para saber si les gusta algo o no! Es LttlAliceCullen tengo la imagen de mi perfil para que me reconozcan ehhh cualquier cosa también pienso poner mi pag de twiter y facebook en mi perfil por si quieren conocerlos**

**Las quiero mucho**

**Little Alice Cullen**


	25. dia del beso robado

**Hola he vuelto!**

**Solo diré que el capítulo va dedicado a: MaR-LoVe-EdWaRd-CuLlEn *:* ;) quién empezó a leer esta historia hace poco, gracias por compartir tu experiencia conmigo! **

**Las dejo con este capítulo!**

**Besubye!**

**Alice POV**

Me di una manita de gato, para cuando Jazz llegara, no quería que me viera desarreglada, siempre fui muy cuidadosa con mi arreglo, pero al tener novio, había algo que me impedía estar desarreglada, era absurdo, pero sentía que si no me arreglaba el pensaría que no valgo la pena o algo por el estilo. Era completamente tonto, aun más cuando estaba hablando de Jasper, el jamás haría algo así.

El timbré sonó y era mi amado novio, era tonto, pero lo extrañaba

- Hola, te extrañé mucho- me dijo

- Y yo a ti, pero no crees que es extraño, no hace mucho que nos vimos

- Pero te extraño por todo el tiempo que no te conocí

Ese tipo de comentarios hacían que me derritiera

Después de unos minutos Rose y Emmett llegaron, podíamos empezar a trabajar.

Nos tardamos, pero después de mucho tiempo estaba todo listo, solo faltaba que la escuela lo viera, espero que no se tarde en dar resultados.

La pobre de Rosalie, estaba exhausta y se le notaba, no parecía la misma de diario

- Dios me veo horrible- dijo

- No te preocupes amor, podrías ser la reina de la escuela- le dijo Emm

- ¿En serio amor?- dijo ilusionada

- Claro, ahí cualquier estúpida lo puede ser- contestó su novio

- ¿Que?- dijo una Rosalie indignada

Jasper y yo no podíamos contenernos de la risa, pues sabíamos que las intenciones del pobre Emmett no eran esas

- Amor, no lo decía para ofenderte

-Que te jodan Emmett

Fue ahí cuando no soportamos más y nos reímos.

**BELLA POV**

Cuando Edward se estacionó no lo podía creer, estábamos frente a un hermoso lago

-Estaremos aquí?- pregunté emocionada

- Te equivocas, en realidad estaremos ahí- señalo hacia adelante del lago y vi un hermoso barco… o más bien yate

-Edward, es demasiado- dije cuando estábamos subiendo al yate

- No, no lo es, es solo un poco de lo que te mereces Bella, déjame consentirte aunque sea en esto, además es para los dos

No pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír

La noche pasó entre risas, platicas interesantes, Edward me comentó que quería estudiar medicina, le dije que estudiaría literatura, cenamos maravillosamente, aunque no se que cenamos, la música estaba a un volumen leve, por lo que se podía platicar sin levantar la voz.

En algún momento sonó "_I say a Little Prayer for you" _Edward me tendió la mano en ese gesto inmemorial de petición de baile

- No se bailar- le dije

- No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré, se que puedes

Inesperadamente, bailé bien… bueno, no bailé mal… o por lo menos no pisé a Edward ni una sola vez.

- Creo que lo mejor es que te lleve a casa de Alice cenicienta- me dijo- ya son las doce, y aunque el carro no se volverá calabaza, no quiero que te desveles tanto, mañana hay escuela

- Por Dios, ¿ya es tan tarde?, no lo había notado

Edward me llevó a casa de mi amiga, no podía creer que fuera tan perfecto, era caballeroso, guapo, decente, perfecto. Todo esto pensé en el camino de regreso

Cuando llegamos el se bajó y me abrió la puerta del carro, como todo un caballero, me llevó hasta la puerta de la casa

- Buenas noches _Bella _durmiente- me sonrojé con ese comentario y no lo resistí mas, me incliné y deposité un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios

- Buenas noches Edward- me di la vuelta para cerrar y pude oír su voz decirse a si mismo _muy buenas noches_

Alice, ya estaba dormida, así que me puse la pijama que había puesto sobre la cama, y me dormí

Me despertó el aroma del café, Alice estaba a mi lado extendiendo una humeante taza de café ante mí

- Levántate Bella, ya tengo tu ropa lista, tomate el café vístete y vámonos que se nos hará tarde

Cuando cumplí las órdenes de mi pequeña amiga duende, nos subimos a su carro y a velocidad Alice llegamos a la escuela.

- Hoy Edward, tendrá problemas

- ¿A que te refieres Alice?

- ¿Bella, qué día es hoy?

- ¿Viernes?

- Si, viernes, pero no me refería a eso, hoy es el DIA ¡DEL BESO ROBADO!

- Alice, eso es estúpido, es tonto que vayas robando besos a quien se te pegue la gana, además ¿quién me va a querer besar?

- ¡No subestimes a mis visiones!

- Como sea

Bajamos del carro y antes de que pudiera hacer nada unos labios se estamparon con los míos, era un chico de un grado menor al mío, lo había visto antes, se separó de mí y se fue corriendo

- Te lo dije- dijo Alice, entonces se echó a correr, pude ver la figura de Jasper y como ella le robaba un largo beso

Pronto estuvieron junto a mí

- ¿Con que ya te han robado un beso Bella?- dijo Jasper

- Veo que Alice no puede dejar de hablar- le contesté, el rubio se rió

- Hola- me dijo una aterciopelada voz a mi espalda, casi grité, pero al reconocer la voz me tranquilice

- Hola Edward- dije sonrojada al recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior

- Hola Edward- dijo Jasper, a lo que este contestó con otro saludo al igual que a Alice

- Y… Edward… ¿Quién te ha robado besos?- preguntó Alice

- Nadie, solo hay alguien a quien le permitiría que me robe un beso… o los que quiera- dijo viéndome, por lo que me sonrojé más de lo que estaba- ¿Y tú Alice?

- Ohh yo ya le robé un beso a Jazz, pero la que se adelantó fue Bella, un chico le robó un beso apenas se bajaba del coche

Pude notar que la cara de Edward se quedaba sin color y apretaba los puños, quise hacer algo, no tenía buena pinta todo eso

- Ni siquiera supe quien, la verdad no fue nada, solo estaba descuidada, no se repetirá, también tengo a una sola persona en mente a quien dejaría que me robe un beso- dije viéndolo

En algún momento de mi discurso Alice y Jasper se habían ido

- Tengo que ir a mi salón- dije nerviosa por estar sola con el después de lo que había dicho

- Te acompaño- me ofreció, oferta que acepté gustosa

El trayecto a mi salón fue demasiado corto

- Me voy- le dije cuando me disponía a entrar

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Si?

- Se que suena patético… pero… ¿me dejas robarte un beso?

- s si- dije más que nerviosa

Me tomó de la cintura y se inclinó para besarme, bué un beso dulce, y de pronto su lengua rozó mi labio pidiendo permiso de entrar, permiso que di enseguida, su lengua tocó la mía y exploró dulcemente mi boca, al igual que la mía hacía lo suyo, cuando el aire faltó nos separamos

- Gracias, te veo pronto

- Aja…

- Señorita Swan la clase va a empezar- dijo el profesor

**Little Alice Cullen ha regresado!, se que me tardé más de lo común, pero… he tenido una de tareas, trabajos, exámenes… y pera que mentir… fiestas! Lo siento mucho chicas, espero que el capítulo haya valido la espera.**

**A esta historia no le quedan mucho… si acaso otros 5 capítulos**


	26. venganza y festejo

**¡Hola a todos! Se que me tardé una eternidad,, pero tengo razones muy grandes, la primera, estaba terminando mi curso, por lo que los trabajos, ensayos, reportes y exámenes estaban a la orden del día, y cuando por fin tenia tiempo, mi papá se puso muy mal, apenas hoy le dan de alta del hospital, así que por tanta felicidad, me puse a escribir este capítulo que se que muchas estaban esperando. La venganza hacia Tanya! **

**Por favor no me linchen por la espera, y regálenme reviews! Ya casi son 200, anden, hay que llegar a ese numerito!**

**Las quiero.**

**Nos vemos lueguito!**

Edward POV

Me sentía algo patético por haber pedido permiso para robar un beso, eso no era algo robado… en vez del día del beso robado para mi pudo ser el día del beso pedido, pero todo valió la pena, no sería un patán con Bella, ella era… era… era indescriptible.

Quería saber que se traían entre manos Alice y los demás con respecto a Tanya, sabía que sería algo macabro a grados máximos pero… quería saber

Con esos dos pensamientos llegue a mi clase a la que no entendí nada, algo recuerdo de los Ateneos y espartanos… en serio no me importaba un comino la bendita clase.

Ponto supe cuál era su plan, de pronto se escuchó una voz que llamaba a los alumnos al auditorio.

El director habló.

Las porristas han decidido darles una sorpresa a todos ustedes, han hecho una serie de videos de ellas en sus primeros ensayos y el cómo quedó cada coreografía, hablando de ellas para que las conozcan mejor

Algo me decía que Alice y los demás harían algo- no tenia nada que ver con el hecho de que se estuvieran riendo como locos- solo lo sospechaba

El video empezó

Era aburrido, básicamente las porristas mostraban fotos de cuando ingresaron al equipo, y blah blah blah

Pero de pronto Tanya fue la que apareció en la pantalla

_-Hola soy Tanya, yo ingresé al equipo de porristas hace 2 años, pero desde pequeña era muy talentosa, recuerdo que cuando era mas joven era muy popular porque era la única rubia, bonita y con buen cuerpo natural de la escuela- _Esta mujer era mas falsa que un billete de tres dólares

Pero la pantalla cambió y empezaron a pasar las fotos que la madre de Tanya me había dado, con notas como: _¿Rubia natural?, Que buen trabajo del cirujano plástico, Lindos senos falsos, De gordita no te veías tan mal… por lo menos eras menos plástica. _Entre otros, la mitad de los presente cuchicheaban y tomaban fotos del video y la otra mitad reía como loco.

Era la mejor venganza que pudieron haber hecho, espero que con eso tuviera suficiente.

La cara de Tanya no tenia precio, se puso de todas las tonalidades que la piel humana puede adquirir, y hasta algunos que no sabia que se podían.

Salió corriendo del auditorio. Sabía que nunca mas la volveríamos a ver.

El director hizo que apagaran el reflector e hizo callar a todos.

-¿Quién fue?- gritó como loco- ¿Quién fue?, no saldrán de aquí hasta que sepa quien fue, y pobre de quien haya sido

Yo sabía que en la escuela nadie quería a Tanya, ni sus llamadas amigas la querían, pero lo que pasó fue inesperado

-Fui yo- dijo un chico a lo lejos

- No, fui yo- esa fue una chica por otro lado

-La verdad fui yo- dijo Alice

- No es cierto, fui yo- contestó Jasper

- Y yo- Rosalie

- También yo- Emmett

Me contagio su sinceridad, y aunque yo no lo hice, lo hicieron por mi asi que yo también me levante

- Yo también- dije

- igual yo- dijo Bella a un lado de Alice

De pronto de todo el auditorio se empezaron a levantar poco a poco culpándose del video.

El directos se estaba volviendo loco

La entrenadora habló

-Yo no fui, pero me hubiera gustado serlo

Era increíble que hasta los maestros odiaran tanto a Tanya

- Váyanse todos- dijo el director a punto de un colapso nervioso

Saliendo me encontré a los chicos y salimos todos

-Las clases se suspendieron el día de hoy- nos dijo Alice muy contenta- el directos va a hacer una junta de emergencia

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté

-Les he dicho que veo el futuro

- Claro, ¿eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que la profesora de química nos lo dijera verdad Alice?- dijo Bella

Todos reímos.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir a comer, el lugar decidido fue la casa de Alice, pues era la que estaba sin padres y todos sabíamos llegar.

Cuando llegamos pedimos pizza y Alice sacó cervezas, a todos nos dio una, la cara de Bella era de mucha concentración

- Alice… no deberíamos beber… ¿Qué tal si alguien se emborracha, no pueden ir así a su casa?

- De eso no hay problema, aquí hay espacio para todos, así que si quieren pueden hablar a sus casa y pedir permiso de quedarse

Nadie lo dudó dos veces y todos hablamos a nuestras casas para pedir permiso, y como de costumbre, nos dieron permiso, creo que tener buenas calificaciones y padres que nos quieren o son desinteresados, ayudaron.

Cuando la pizza llegó todos destapamos una cerveza para cada uno, Bella no se veía muy segura de tomar cerveza, pero Alice le dijo algo al oído y Bella asintió y tomó cerveza como todos.

La tarde pasó entre pláticas y risas, contando anécdotas graciosas, sobre todo nos reíamos de la cara de Tanya cuando vio la venganza que prepararon los chicos

- ¡Creo que es hora de jugar yo nunca nunca!- dijo Alice muy feliz

- ¡Pero ese juego no se lleva con cerveza Alice!- contestó Rose

- Por eso traje tequila- contesto la pequeña

Bella objetó por un tiempo, pero Rose y Alice la convencieron, aun no entiendo cómo es que se volvieron tan amigas esas tres si son tan diferentes.

- ¿Todos saben cómo se juega verdad?- pregunto Alice

Todos asentimos y nos pusimos en círculo en el piso de la sala y empezó el juego.

- Empezaremos con cosas sencillas, para no avergonzarnos cuando estamos sobrios y lo podemos recordar- dijo Emmett, y todos estuvimos de acuerdo

Todos con un caballito de tequila* enfrente empezamos el juego

Empezamos, como habíamos quedado, con preguntas sencillas y algo sosas.

-5 caballitos de tequila después-

- Yo nunca nunca he dejado de ser virgen- dijo un algo ebrio Emmett

Todos bebimos, menos Bella… no era algo que me sorprendiera, ella es una mujer increíble, sencilla, algo inocente e ingenua, pero hermosa, aunque no de la forma que todos están acostumbrados, la ropa que suele usar no le favorecen, pero cuando se pone otro tipo de ropa, cualquiera babearía por ella, tiene un hermoso cuerpo, es inteligente, es muy noble y confiable… pero, creo que estoy desvariando, el punto es que ella enrojeció de pena por ser la única virgen del círculo

- ¿Alice?- cuestionó volteando a ver a su amiga

- Sin comentarios- Respondió la aludida- cambiemos de juego, ya todos estamos lo suficientemente tomados para jugar… botella con verdad o reto, las reglas son, alguien gira la botella a quien señale se le pregunta verdad o reto y lo que escoja esa persona se le pondrá a hacer o a contestar, los retos no permite que se moleste a nadie más que a los presentes, y para los que tienen pareja no nos apodemos poner celosos por los retos que se les ponga a nuestras parejas o con nuestras parejas a alguien más, es solo un juego, y lo que pase aquí se queda aquí, nadie contará nada de nada mas que con los presentes y después de esta noche lo que se haga o diga y no quiera ser recordado será como si nunca hubiera pasado, los retos y preguntas pueden ser de cualquier tipo y se tendrán que cumplir después de darle un trago a su bebida y por último, quien haga o conteste su verdad o reto, será quien gire la botella, ¿entendido?

- Si señora- dijo Rose- y yo empiezo

Al girar la botella señaló a Alice

- Muy bien duendecillo… ¿verdad o reto?- Alice, respondió verdad- ¿Con quién perdiste tu virginidad?

- Con Jasper- dijo muy orgullosa, y giró la botella, que dio en Emmett- ¿verdad o reto?

- Reto

- Quiero que le hagas el baile más sensual que puedas, quitándote la ropa- el moreno tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara- a Edward

- ¡No!- dijimos casi al unísono, mientras los demás reían a carcajadas

- Oh, vamos chicos- dijo Rose- no es como si les pidiéramos que se "obtuvieran" el uno al otro- al decir obtuvieran hizo un movimiento con sus brazos haciendo que pareciera que tuviéramos sexo

En algún momento empezó a sonar "men i feel like a woman" y Emmett empezó a bailar y a desvestirse, no quiero ni recordarlo, fue algo traumante, lo bueno fue que terminó y solo quedó en calzoncillos y se vistió. Pude notar que las tres chicas veían el cuerpo semidesnudo de mi amigo.

Emmett giró la botella y cayó en Bella

- ¿Verdad o reto?

- Verdad

- ¿Por qué anduviste con el imbécil de Mike?

- Amm… yo… pues no lo se, me dejé convencer por mis compañeras de allá y en algún momento pensé que eso era lo mejor

- Que idiota Bella, eso no se hace, nunca andes con alguien porque lo dice los demás- dijo Emmett- ahora mueve tu trasero y gira la botella

Giró, giró y cayó en Jasper

- ¿Verdad o reto?

- Verdad

- ¿También tu primera vez fue Alice?- el rubio se puso rojo y solo asintió sin decir nada

Jasper giró la botella y cayó en Emmett, creo que le caigo muy bien a Dios porque no me había tocado a mí

- Ni preguntes, quiero reto- dijo Emm

- Quiero que beses a Bella- dijo Jasper

¡No!, no podía decir nada, Bella no era mi novia y aunque lo fuera no podía decir nada, eran las reglas, solo podía apretar mis dientes enojado por no poder oponerme, no vi nada, preferí bajar mi mirada y no ver eso, sabía que me dolería mucho.

Pronto Emmett y Bella se sentaron y el amor que Dios me tenía se acabó porque me tocó a mí.

No pediría verdad, o me harían admitir lo que sentía por Bella, y no quiero que ella se entere de esta forma

- Reto- dije, y pronto me arrepentí, porque Emmett me vio con una sonrisa triunfante

- Te reto a que te quedes toda la noche con Bella en un cuarto… solo en calzoncillos

Todos rieron excepto Bella y yo

- No es razonable…-comencé a decir

- reglas son reglas- dijo Alice

- ¿Tú estas de acuerdo?- preguntó Bella

- Bell's, Edward no te hará nada, estará semidesnudo, pero es un caballero, y si te intentara hacer algo, hay dos hombre fuertes aquí que le partirán la cara, y si eso no funciona… siempre podemos acusarlo con tu padre

- De acuerdo- dijo Bella

- ¿Qué?, ¿estás de acuerdo?- pregunté sorprendido

- Reglas son reglas, y Alice tiene razón, se que no harás nada indebido

Ya que todos estábamos de acuerdo, terminamos el juego y solo bebimos lo que restaba de tequila… cuando nos fuimos a dormir, todos estábamos muy ebrios.

Rose y Emmett, se besaban con pasión, y se toqueteaban como si su vida dependiera de eso

Alice y Jasper… pues el no tenía camisa

Pensé que me salvaría de quitarme mi ropa, pero me equivocaba

- Eddie, quiero tu ropa- dijo Emmett- ese fue tu reto

- No me llames Eddie, y… ¿no podría quitármela en una habitación?

- Nop, queremos ver que ocultas- dijo Rose

Y con toda la pena del mundo me quité mi camisa y mi pantalón y me quedé en bóxers

Alice nos mostró la habitación en donde nos quedaríamos, y creo que vi una sonrisa en su rostro, pero creo que fue mi imaginación

- para que no hagan trampa, los encerraré y les abriré cuando despertemos todos- dijo cuando Bella y yo entramos a la habitación- que pasen buenas noches

Acto seguido nos encerró en la habitación, en la cama había un paquete color negro, con una tota encima, Bella la agarró y se puso pálida

- ¿Sucede algo?- le pregunté

- Nada, yo… me voy a cambiar al baño- lo bueno es que nuestro cuarto tenía baño… por alguna razón, esto parece planeado

Cuando salió me quería morir… ella traía un baby doll, ese era el paquete que estaba en la cama… está sería una noche muy larga para mi.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece reviews el capítulo? ¡Yo creo que si!, si piensan lo mismo… pues póngan el reviews!**

*No se si en todos los lugares se llama igual, en México así se le llama al vasito tequilero


End file.
